


El Hombre en la Esquina de la Calle

by Lokitty18



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Cafetería, Eso creo, Feelings, Final Feliz, M/M, Música, Tristeza, Victor es adorable, Yuuri es un buen amigo, administrador yuri, arquitecto otabek, jean y yuri estan emparentados, muerte de un personaje, musica porque amo la musica, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokitty18/pseuds/Lokitty18
Summary: Yuri plisetsky es un joven introvertido, que solo le interesa su cerrado circulo de amigos y el cuidar de su madre, pero pronto la vida del joven rubio se ve alterada por su repentino interés en un pelinegro, que por alguna razón ha decidido desde hace mucho tiempo pasar sus tiempos libres en un banquillo solitario de un parque.





	1. Otabek

**Author's Note:**

> en resumen esto es lo que pasa cuando estas deprimida y escuchas the script por horas  
> espero que disfruten este proyecto que ire actualizando a medida que mis actividades en la universidad me lo permitan (no sera muy tarde lo prometo)  
> este fanfic hace referencias al juego The Last of Us, si no lo han jugado esten atentos al leer el ultimo parrafo en donde describo brevemente varios capitulos  
> esta historia me pertenece si pero los personajes de Yuri on Ice no y mucho menos el juego the las of us  
> disfruten :)

Era un cálido día de octubre, un hombre estaba parado en la esquina con una rosa en su mano, como cada día desde hace ya dos años, sin falta lo veia allí parado en la mañana antes de ir al trabajo, se convirtió en algo natural, el entraba en la en la cafetería y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Jean le daba su orden y se marchaba a tomar su cafe en ese banquillo, al terminar, murmuraba unas palabras a la rosa y la dejaba allí sin más, marchándose tranquilamente.  
Sin notarlo, se convirtió en una parte de mi rutina, día a día, antes de ir al trabajo, me sentaba en la cafetería, bebiendo mi café, leyendo, hasta que lo veía a él, me sentía cada vez mas intrigado por éste misterioso hombre, me pregunto...  
Asi que... ¿debería preocuparme por el hecho de que estas tomando una enfermiza fijación hacia ese hombre? - dijo Jean con su tono burlón usual pero su rosto reflejaba confusión, quizás hasta algo de preocupación.  
Piérdete Jean, sólo estoy tratando de beber mi café en paz - dijo Yuri, ignorando la sonrisita burlona que dejo entrever Jean.  
Tal parece que estás haciendo mucho más que eso; Mira, te conozco desde que eras un pequeño gatito, tú no eres de la clase de persona que se queda mirando a alguien sin razón alguna - dijo con un tono serio, estableciendo un punto - Escucha, es probable que no sea de mi incumbencia pero acosarlo desde esta ventana cada día no te hará bien Yuri, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y se ha convertido en un solitario, mataría por verlo interactuar con quien sea eso no pasara - dijo, su voz casi inaudible al final - en fin, quizás quieras terminar tu café o llegaras tarde de nuevo al trabajo - le dijo, dándose vuelta rápido, marchando hacia el mostrador, dejando a un confundido Yuri sin oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de lo que dijo por lo que tuvo que resignarse por ahora.  
Jean era una de las pocas personas que podía considerar como un verdadero amigo, pero también era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, Jean era mayor que el, el solía cuidarlo cuando estaba en preparatoria, su madre, quien se no contaba con la ayuda de un padre para criar a Yuri, confiaba solo en su familia para hacerse cargo de su pequeño mientras ella trabajaba, puesto que la familia Leroy era una familia responsable, sana y de excelentes valores, siempre se sintió agradecida por la ayuda que les brindo su familia. Rápidamente Yuri creo un lazo de hermandad con Jean, más que un niñero, Yuri veía a Jean como un hermano mayor, y aunque se separaron considerablemente cuando el mayor comenzó la Universidad, ambos seguían siendo muy unidos; Yuri a menudo lo negaba, pero sentía un gran apego hacia él, siempre estaba allí presente cada vez que el mayor tenía un pésimo día, si necesitaba ayuda con los deberes acumulados de la Universidad o si pasaba por un rompimiento, él estaba allí para el, Yuri no se consideraba de mucha ayuda porque Jamás supo que era lo indicado para decirle y hacerlo sentir mejor, pero siempre estuvo allí para escucharlo para que pudiera desahogarse.  
Ciertamente para Yuri, hacer amigos no le era fácil, no le agradaba estar rodeado de personas, por lo que Jean era casi su único amigo, pero eso no le era motivo para ser irrespetuoso con las personas que se le aproximaban tanto en el trabajo como en la calle, su madre le había criado para ser un hombre humilde y con buenos valores, ella solía decirle que los valores eran la parte más importante de una persona y que jamás debía perderlos para satisfacer a alguien; Ambos se separaron cuando Yuri comenzó a trabajar pero eso no significaba que ambos no se quisieran, Yuri llamaba a casa de su madre cada dos días cuando mucho, para saber cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo de la ciudad como medicinas o algún alimento en especial que no era de venta regular en las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo, ella era tan terca como él y casi siempre negaba sus problemas de salud para no alarmarlo, pero le encantaba escuchar la voz de su pequeño.  
Jean tenía razón, ya iba tarde gracias a su nuevo hobbie, pero sería peor si se atrasaba aún más, así que le echó una última mirada al ahora vacío banquillo y salió de la tienda, entrando rápido en su auto para marcharse hacia el trabajo, agradeciéndole enormemente al señor que el tráfico que encontró fuera casi nulo.  
Su día pasó sin muchos contratiempos, excepto claro por la llamada de atención que le dio su jefe por haber llegado tarde; Como si fuera parte del castigo, le encargaron darle la introducción a un nuevo miembro en la oficina, quien curiosamente tenía su mismo nombre; Cuando sus compañeros se enteraron de esto no lo dejaron pasar, el chico nuevo parecía muy apenado por la ronda incesable de bromas y apodos por lo que se disculpaba constantemente a pesar de que Yuri le seguía repitiendo que no le molestaba cuando era obvio que si, parecía que el nuevo era una persona especial. Ambos se entendieron realmente rápido, lo que hizo el proceso de aprendizaje y adaptación aún más fácil; Hablaron de las curiosidades de la oficina en un receso, quién era eficiente y quién no en caso de que tuviera que entregar algún reporte o trabajo de forma rápida, también le mencionó como era la jerarquía del departamento; Después de un gran trabajo de persuasión, Yuri aceptó salir a almorzar con él, lo cual no resulto tan malo como el pensó que sería y de hecho terminó disfrutando el momento con una pequeña charla, aprendió mucho de su compañero. Yuuri era el menor de una pequeña pero amorosa familia japonesa que se había mudado a éste país cuando él contaba con sólo siete años, y comenzaron su propio negocio a unas cuadras del instituto, el joven, quién curiosamente era unos años mayor que el estaba intrigado por su niñez, así que Yuri le comentó un poco acerca de su vida, compartió algunos de los momentos felices que pasó con su madre y abuelo en Rusia antes de mudarse a Boston y luego a su ciudad actual, sonriendo levemente ante algunos recuerdos que pensó que ya no tenía en su memoria, también le habló de Jean y su familia y que el hogar de la familia Leroy era el lugar en donde solía pasar más el tiempo cuando su madre estaba trabajando; Yuri habló maravillas de la cafetería que el moreno tenía y prometió llevarle a ella uno de estos días. El final de la jornada llegó y ambos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivos hogares, Yuri se dirigió a su auto y arrancó rápidamente, decidiendo pasar por la cafetería esa tarde para ayudar a Jean.  
Hey - dijo casualmente Yuri una vez estuvo cerca del mostrador, echándose en una de las sillas.  
Hey, ¿qué tal el trabajo? - Jean contestó, ofreciéndole un croissant antes de ir hacia la máquina para prepararle un latte de vainilla.  
Estresante como siempre, no, podría decir que más de lo usual pero tuvo algo muy interesante, no lo sé, quizás fue represalia por haber llegado tarde pero mi jefe me dejó a cargo de un chico nuevo, bueno es algo mayor que yo pero aun así, tuve que darle la introducción que hacemos en la oficina y particularmente, mi trabajo, él es un chico listo y aprende rápido pero hay un pequeño problema... - relató el menor tranquilamente.  
Y ¿cuál es? - pregunto Jean, acercándole la taza de café, sorprendido por lo rápido que parecía haberse adaptado a su compañero.  
Él tiene mi mismo nombre - suspiró el joven, tomando un poco de café al escuchar a su amigo reírse de forma histérica.  
¿Es en serio? ¡Eso es en verdad genial! - le comento Jean al calmarse un poco - y ¿cómo es él? ¿Y por qué haces esa cara? ¿Acaso no te gusta compartir tu nombre? Si sabes que no eres la única persona en el mundo con el no? - le comentó mientras limpiaba la barra, disfrutando la melodía de "Whatever It takes" de Imagine Dragons que salía por los audífonos de Yuri, evitando además la expresión de estrés en el rostro de su amigo.  
No es eso, es decir, él es un sujeto agradable, si quizás algo tímido pero de buen corazón siempre y algo regordete pero el problema es que ¡al que le tocó el sobrenombre fue a mí! ¿Por qué no a él? ¿Por qué debo yo renunciar a mí nombre? Lo he tenido por más tiempo que el! - exclamó el rubio, claramente frustrado.  
¿Qué no es el mayor? - preguntó Jean a modo de burla.  
¡Tú me entiendes! En la oficina lo he tenido yo por más tiempo - finalizó, tumbándose sobre el mostrador, derrotado, escuchando la risa burlona de Jean otra vez  
Si puedes reírte bastardo - balbuceo Yuri, aún con su rostro escondido entre sus brazos y la fría mesa.  
Ay gatito, no es tan malo, vamos, dime cuál es tu apodo - comentó, enmarañando su cabello para ver si se levantaba, fallando miserablemente por lo que decidió esperar, mirando el ahora desordenado cabello del menor, pero se hartó pronto de eso y comenzó a pullar su cabeza con su dedo índice a ver si decidía levantarse.  
¿Me prometes que no te reirás aún más? - dijo Yuri, levantando levemente la cabeza sólo para afincar la barbilla en sus antebrazos, golpeando la mano de Jean en el proceso.  
Si, lo prometo - respondió impacientemente el moreno.  
Esto... es Yurio... - dijo el, mirando fijamente el rostro de su amigo, el cual parecía que acababa de comer una pastilla cebión, Jean hacía todo lo posible por contener la risa, por lo que su rostro hacia todo tipo se muecas hasta que no pudo más y se tumbó al suelo a reír a todo pulmón.  
¡Maldita sea lo prometiste! - le gritó furiosamente el menor, arrojándole un montón de servilletas arrugadas, tratando de calmarse por unos minutos, mientras Jean seguía riendo aunque más pausadamente, pero aún en el suelo.  
Yuri Plisetsky no le avientes el plato, mamá te educó para ser mejor que eso, cálmate, es un lindo plato, no merece que se desperdicie en esto, tranquilo.  
Después de algunos minutos más, Jean logro calmarse.  
Lo lamento hermano, es sólo que no esperaba una reacción tan infantil hacia esto - se sentó en el piso hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo como para levantarse, aun riéndose un poco - Mira no esta tan lejos de ser tu nombre, ¿cuál es el problema? - se levantó al fin, respirando pesadamente, recogiendo las servilletas que le lanzó Yuri y depositándolas en el cesto de basura, disculpándose con el menor.

¡Que no es mi nombre! - gritó, atrayendo la atención de unos clientes que estaban a punto de salir del establecimiento.  
Ay por favor ya basta con eso, ¿podría haber sido peor sabes? pudieron haberte puesto Yuri viejo, Yuri número uno o sólo Plisetsky - enfatizó el pelinegro, sabiendo de antemano cuánto odiaba el menor ser llamado por su apellido únicamente.  
Aun así - dijo Yuri, calmándose un poco - Hey ¿qué estás haciendo? - miró curiosamente al pelinegro, quien estaba preparando una orden en un recipiente para llevar, sin embargo la cafetería estaba sola.  
Cuando Yuri miró hacia su izquierda se consignó con un huésped inesperado, el hombre al cual le había tomado interés estos últimos meses estaba ahora allí, parado a su lado mirando hacia el mostrador, esperando a que Jean le diera su orden.  
Él no se veía tan alto, pero ahora que estaba cerca de Yuri, podía notar que era algo más bajo que él, no traía su chaqueta negra usual, lo que dejó ver una camisa manga larga negra a la vista, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, quizás, si tuviera una carrera más definida juraría que era el mismo estilo de cabello que Jean; Yuri había estado mirándolo fijamente por lo que parecía una eternidad, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción y sus ojos parecían vacíos, de repente el joven se volvió pata mirarlo y él se tensó, esos ojos café estaban fijos en los suyos, pero sin mostrar ningún tipo de desagrado o nerviosismo, ni siquiera enojo porque el rubio estaba mirándolo con detenimiento, no parecía estar perturbado en lo más mínimo, sólo estaba allí parado, estudiándole silenciosamente, lo cual hizo que Yuri se sintiera incómodo por lo que se volvió hacia el frente, mirando a Jean, jugando nerviosamente con la taza al darse cuenta de que el joven aun lo seguía mirando fijamente.  
¡Otabek! Aquí tienes - Jean tuvo que llamar su atención, el pelinegro asintió en forma de disculpa y tomó su café, dando la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta, dejando a Jean un poco contrariado, pero sacudió ese pensamiento rápido y decidió prestarle atención a Yuri, quien seguía jugando con su taza.  
¿Qué? - preguntó Yuri, sintiéndose más que incómodo con la mirada de Jean.  
Hmm... Nada - ignoró- así que... ¿Yurio? ¿cómo dieron con ese apodo?- trató de redirigir la conversación con la esperanza de llevar a Yuri de nuevo a su zona de confort, lo cual fue inútil.  
Ugh no lo sé, sólo quiero que lo dejen de una vez - se quedó mirando al vacío, aún jugando con la taza inconscientemente, tratando de pensar en algo que lo hiciera olvidar al joven misterioso.  
Otabek...  
¿Por qué me siento tan... incómodo? sólo es un sujeto cualquiera, ni siquiera luce interesante ¿o sí? hmm su nombre, es Otabek... bueno que importa, no es como si...  
¡¡¡Tierra llamando a Yuri!!! - grito Jean, agitando su mano varias veces frente a su rostro para sacarlo de su trance.  
¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? no le puse nada extraño al café así que ¿por qué estás tan despistado? - se burló, riéndose un poco cuándo vio que su amigo estaba dispuesto a retaliar.  
¿Quién sabe? a ti te gusta mezclar cosas raras, seguro estás haciendo una mezcla nueva y extraña y estas usándome de conejillo de indias - bromeó, ignorando la momentánea expresión de curiosidad de Jean antes de que comenzara a reírse.  
Quizás... pero jamás lo sabremos - sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a limpiar la máquina de café.  
¿Acaso vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche ó podemos apagar todo e irnos a casa? estoy cansado... - exclamó el rubio, mirando a Jean, quien seguía limpiando la maquina.  
Si si, déjame limpiar este desastre y nos podremos ir gatito - suspiró cansado, mirando al joven rodear el mostrador para ayudarlo con los platos sucios y luego las bolsas de basura.  
~~~~  
El resto de la semana fue relativamente fácil para Yuri, le había enseñado a Yuuri todo lo que necesitaba saber y había comenzado a trabajar en parte de las tareas asignadas a él, las cuales había descuidado en pro de ayudar al moreno a aprender lo necesario; Tal y como lo había prometido, lo llevó a la cafetería, en dónde por fin conoció a Jean, lo cual le enseñó a Yuri que había cometido un error fatal, la ronda de bromas que su amigo monto fue brutal, aunque había encontrado un falso consuelo en el hecho de que Jean no hablaba en serio, al menos no en todo lo que dijo, compartieron una tarde agradable ese día, Jean hablando más que todo de su juventud con Yuri, y de la creatividad de su "pequeño hermano" cuando el quería jugar afuera con Jean, o cuando encontraba como doblar las reglas que impuso su madre en la casa de los Plisetsky. Mientras que la charla era amena entre Jean y Yuuri, Yuri estaba embelesado otra vez, mirando intensamente aquel banco en la esquina, donde ese misterioso hombre, Otabek estaba sentado, le extraño el que no hubiera entrado por su orden como siempre lo hacía, aunque si tenía la rosa en su regazo, su mirada parecía estar perdida en el vacío.  
Podría ser que estas esperando a alguien... ¿cierto?, es imposible, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, o será que...  
¡¡Yuri!! ¿Estás escuchándome? - gritó el japonés, sacando a Yuri de sus pensamientos.  
Lo lamento ¿Qué? - respondió el rubio, apenado por su despiste, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Jean.  
Él es Víctor, mi novio, Cariño él es mi compañero de trabajo, Yuri - sonrió ampliamente, señalándolos a ambos para que se conocieran, y justo como si le hubiera leído la mente al peligris, le advirtió de antemano que no hiciera bromas acerca del sobrenombre que le dieron al rubio sus otros compañeros de trabajo.  
Es un placer conocerte al fin Yuri, Mi pequeño Katsudon no hace más que hablar de ti desde que comenzó a trabajar allí, hasta me siento celoso - habló el mayor, inclinándose un poco por el dolor que le causó un imprevisto codazo del pelinegro.  
¿Por qué hiciste eso? - exclamó dramáticamente Víctor, sobándose el estómago por el dolor.  
Te dije que no me gusta que me llames así en público - dijo, ignorando el berrinche que estaba haciendo su novio.  
Cuánto amor... - bromeó Jean, mirando brevemente a Yuri.  
Es un gusto conocerte Víctor - respondió el rubio, aceptando respetuosamente el saludo de manos de Víctor, sintiendo que el peligris sería un poco, no, demasiado extrovertido para el.  
Yuuri me ha comentado que eres de Rusia, ¿qué te hizo decidir mudarte a chicago? - le preguntó curiosamente al peligris.  
Oh pues no fue algo que yo decidí, de hecho, mis padres emigraron a este país cuando yo tenía alrededor de tres años, me encantó crecer aquí, así que jamás considere el regresar a San Petersburgo, a pesar de que mis padres hablaban maravillas de la ciudad, creo que jamás termine de creerles pues por alguna razón ellos decidieron irse de allí -Víctor contestó alegremente, tomando la mano de Yuuri y entrelazando sus dedos - también estoy agradecido por no haber abandonado este país, si no, no hubiera conocido a mi precioso Yuuri - dijo el mayor, depositando un beso en la sien del moreno, gesto que el japonés aceptó sin rastro alguno de vergüenza a pesar de su naturaleza tímida; Ambos parecían muy felices y cómodos juntos y Yuri estaba conmovido por ello, aunque no era algo que el fuera a admitir así por así.  
¿Qué hay de ti, que te hizo decidir permanecer aquí? - preguntó tranquilamente, tomando un poco de su café.  
Pues, jamás consideré volver a Moscú, mi madre, mi abuelo y yo nos mudamos a Boston y algunos años después acá cuando yo era muy pequeño, mama jamás habló de cómo era Moscú de hecho, la única razón por la que me enseñó a hablar en Ruso fue para que hablara con mi abuelo, creo que ella no tuvo buenos recuerdos de la madre patria - se detuvo para tomar un poco de café, observando a Jean, quien estaba centrado en limpiar algunas tazas mientras él hablaba, sin embargo estaba al tanto de la conversación. Cuando notó que la pareja no haría pregunta alguna prosiguió - Mi madre para entonces había conseguido empleo en una Universidad, y trabajaba a dedicación exclusiva, así que me dejaba en casa con mi abuelo cuando salía de clases al principio, pero mi abuelo se enfermó gravemente y murió poco después; Por un tiempo me llevaba a su oficina pero era muy pequeña y además la compartía con otro profesor, así que mi estancia allí no perduró. Recuerdo que mama estaba aún triste por el abuelo pero también estaba estresada por no saber qué hacer conmigo, ella no podía costear una guardería y tampoco podía tenerme allá; Esa noche la señora Leroy le propuso cuidarme después de clases, ella ayudaba a mi madre desde que llegamos y eran buenos conmigo, así fue como conocí a Jean - dijo, sonriendo ante las memorias de su infancia, aunque no todos los momentos fueron buenos el siempre atesoro los mejores, miro de reojo a Jean, quien estaba sonriendo, recordando el primer día que conoció al pequeño Yuri, ignorando las quejas del rubio y contándole a la pareja cómo era el pequeño Yuri en aquellos días.  
El grupo continuó hablando por horas, con excepción de Jean que, se ocupaba con órdenes de vez en cuando. El ambiente estaba tan cálido y acogedor que ninguno llevaba en cuenta el tiempo y por supuesto, se les había venido la noche encima, pero el lugar aún estaba algo poblado, Jean les había permitido a un grupo de universitarios celebrar el cumpleaños de un compañero en el café siempre que no hicieran ninguna clase de alboroto que pudiera incomodar a la demás clientela. Yuuri y Víctor decidieron tomar otra taza de café antes de despedirse, dejando una generosa propina a pesar de las quejas de Jean, el mayor manifestó que no era necesario, pero la pareja insistió, afirmando que querían apremiar el excelente café y la maravillosa tarde que habían pasado allí, así que Yuuri enrollo los billetes rápidamente en el frasco mientras Yuri lo distraía. Una vez se despidieron, Yuri caminó detrás de la barra, ayudando a limpiar los platos y tazas a Jean para alistar el lugar para irse ellos también.  
Parecen muy buenas personas - comentó Jean, sonriendo mientras traía los utensilios que habían usado en la mesa de la celebración, dejándolos en el lavaplatos con cuidado, sorprendido de lo bien que había salido la noche.  
Si, lo son, ambos me agradan, ambos son muy gentiles y llevaderos, pero prefiero a Yuuri - dijo, soltando una risilla, recordando a la pareja - no me malentiendas, Víctor me agrada, es sólo que es muy intenso a veces - comentó, finalizando con los platos.  
Sip, pero eso es lo que lo caracteriza, no lo imagino de otra forma para ser sincero, son perfectos para cada uno, y parecen estar felices - sonrió, pasándole a Yuri un paño para que se secara las manos - Ahora debemos encontrarte a alguien a ti, así podrían salir y tener citas dobles y esas cosas que hacen las parejas - Jean bromeó, agachándose para evitar que lo golpeara el paño que le había dado al ahora furioso rubio.  
¡Qué demonios pasa contigo! a mí no me gusta hacer nada de eso - grito, su cara roja como un tomate por el enojo, y quizás por vergüenza, cruzándose de brazos.  
Sólo era una broma, aunque si estoy feliz de que tengas amigos ¿sabes? - se enderezo, con las manos en alto en señal de paz, tratando de abrazar al rubio para calmarlo, lo cual no resulto tan efectivo y lo soltó rápido, riéndose de él, quizás era tiempo de dejar de hacer molestar al rubio.  
La noche termino rápido para los universitarios, dejando el lugar alrededor de las nueve de la noche, fueron muy conservativos para su aspecto, respetando al pie de la letra las reglas que expuso Jean el día que se comprometió a dejarles celebrar allí; Los jóvenes solo dejaron los platos que habían utilizado y bien dispuestos sobre ellos las servilletas y otros desperdicios, así que como tal Jean no tenía mucho que limpiar y estaba agradecido por ello, de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada a Yuri a ver qué estaba haciendo, sorprendido de encontrarlo mirando hacia aquel banquillo una vez más, el rubio estaba ensimismado, por lo que no se percató de que Jean lo miraba fijamente desde la ahora limpia mesa; Para Jean esto era un poco inquietante, Yuri no era la clase de persona que buscara involucrarse con nadie fuera de su limitado círculo de amigos, sobre todo si eran personas apartadas de sus amigos. Sintió un poco de lastima por el menor, Jean los conocía muy bien ambos y no quería ver a su hermano sufrir por lo que él consideraba una causa perdida, él sabía muy bien que ninguno d los dos se atrevería a dar el primer paso e interactuar, pero rezaba silenciosamente, esperando estar equivocado, Jean daría lo que fuera por verlo pasar.  
~~~~  
Poco a poco las semanas pasaron y agosto ya estaba comenzando, lo que indicaba que Yuri comenzaría a planear sus vacaciones, él no estaba acostumbrado a tomar tiempo libre de la oficina, pero a veces era agobiante estar allí alrededor de esa fecha así que prefería estar tranquilo en casa, o tomar algunos días para ir a visitar a su mamá, lo cual era uno de sus principales planes, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y quería pasar también unos días fuera de la ciudad.  
Ya que había planeado que sus cuatro semanas de vacaciones comenzaran la semana siguiente, comenzó a actualizar todo el trabajo que tenía en su escritorio para que no quedara nada pendiente, en especial porque no quería ser molestado en su descanso por algún asunto del trabajo, fuera cual fuere; Yuri trabajo duramente desde que llegaba hasta que se iba, tomando a penas el tiempo de almuerzo, y eso solo porque Yuuri insistía en alejarlo de la computadora, ya fuera a una cafetería o simplemente que se sentara con él a almorzar en su escritorio para conversar, lo cual le agradecieron los ojos del rubio. Había estado tan inmerso en su trabajo que había comentado al japonés que se iría de vacaciones, lo que sorprendió al pelinegro, se sentía un poco triste pero aun así le deseo que se divirtiera mucho y que le trajera algún recuerdo de casa de su madre.  
Yuri jamás había estado tan estresado en su vida como ese día, lo único que lo animaba es que tomaría un descanso de ese caos pronto, ese día al salir del trabajo no paso por la cafetería a visitar a Jean, estaba tan cansado que solo deseaba llegar a su departamento, mientras subía en el ascensor le envió un texto a su madre para avisarle de su día brevemente, una vez llego a su departamento marcho directamente a su habitación y colapso en ella; Yuri durmió pacíficamente hasta casi las doce del mediodía y decidió levantarse de la cama solo porque su espalda le dolía intensamente, entendió que su cuerpo necesitaba movilidad ya que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir por periodos tan largos aunque extrañamente se sentía relajado. Decidió tomar primero un largo baño, dejando que el spray de la ducha golpeara serenamente con agua tibia su rostro y luego su cabeza, quedándose suspendido allí mientras el agua le recorría el cuerpo, cuando decidió que era suficiente tomo el jabón y comenzó a lavarse tranquilamente, deteniéndose para lavar su cabello al igual que su cuerpo. Se tomó su tiempo para salir de la ducha, ya que no tenía apuro en ir a ningún lado decidió que quería disfrutar ese ambiente agradable que poseía su departamento, sensación que no experimentaba desde que había comenzado a trabajar; Decidió ir a la cocina para prepararse unas panquecas antes de irse a vestir, revisando mientras comía sus redes sociales, riéndose de la cantidad de memes que Yuuri y Jean le habían etiquetado, aparte de los que salían en las páginas que él seguía; Se tomó su tiempo para compartir una cantidad aberrante de memes, muchos relacionados con el final de Game of Thrones, comida, idioteces y más que nada, Gatos. Cuando termino, limpio el desastre y se fue a cambiar a su cuarto, peinando su rubia cabellera de medio lado, notando que aún estaba un poco mojado, saco su chaqueta de capucha favorita de su armario y los combino con sus snickers de animal print, se detuvo en la cocina para tomar su celular, su billetera y sus llaves, saliendo del lugar mientras escuchaba Paradaise City de Gun’s and Roses.  
Condujo hasta una estación de servicio para rellenar su tanque y para revisar el aire de uno de sus neumáticos, ayer parecía faltarle un poco al delantero derecho pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo ayer y, en efecto el neumático marcaba menos de 30 pulgadas, así que lo relleno. Se tomó su tiempo para pasear distraídamente por la ciudad, pasando por el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta en casa, y otras para llevarle a su mamá, el pan artesanal Bimbo era excelente así que compro uno extra para que ella lo probara, ya que no podía soportar la idea de que ella no hubiera probado aun esa delicia, era tan esponjoso y dulce que te hacía sentir que estabas mordiendo un pequeño pedazo de cielo; Aprovecho de comprar un nuevo set de cuchillos de cocina a los que les había puesto el ojo hace varias semanas atrás, amaba cocinar, era algo que había heredado de ella, había aprendido a cocinar a los diez, así que el solía hacer su almuerzo cuando llegaba de la escuela con Jean, ahorrándole mucho tiempo al mayor para que avanzara en sus estudios.  
Llamo a su mama ese día para saber cómo estaba y para recordarle que se quedaría con ella unos días, lo cual le hizo muy feliz. Pensó en otras cosas que quería llevarle a su mama, como un deshumidificador, medicinas para sus alergias y un montón de sus películas favoritas para que pudieran verlas mientras estaban en casa, su madre tenía un excelente gusto en películas, en especial en el género de suspenso, drama y acción, Yuri enloqueció al notar que en la tienda que visito tenía El Negociador y no lo pensó dos veces para comprarla. Era una de las favoritas de su madre al igual que La Roca, Mr. Brooks y el Profesional, creció viendo películas como esas y también con algunas en el género de ciencia ficción y fantasía como Star Wars y la favorita de la casa de los Plisetsky, El Señor de los Anillos, lo cual le recordó que su madre no había visto El Hobbit, así que regreso al pasillo a ver si tenían la trilogía; Se paseó un poco más por la tienda, tomando series y otras películas para pagarlas e irse; Ya era algo tarde cuando llego a la cafetería de Jean, sorprendido de verla más llena de lo usual.  
Hey, ¿qué tal el día? – le pregunto el rubio a un ocupado Jean, aunque la respuesta resultaba obvia si le veía la cara a su amigo.  
Hey, Bueno ha estado muy ocupado como puedes ver – exhalo exhausto el pobre hombre, parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis mental; Tenia una inusual línea inmensa de clientes para la hora y el estrés era evidente en su rostro, así que Yuri se paró detrás del mostrador para ayudarlo con las ordenes, tomando cinco ordenes, dejándolas escritas en los vasos para Jean para ocuparse de los dulces que el tercer cliente ordeno y el croissant que el quinto pidió, cobrando a la vez tranquilamente cada orden que estaba lista, disipando gradualmente la línea.  
Después de varios minutos la larga fila había desaparecido, y Jean colapso en la silla más cercana, estresado y hambriento, así que Yuri tomo un Bagel y lo calentó en el microondas, redirigiéndose a la nevera y tomando un jugo también, disponiendo la comida frente al pelinegro para que comiera.  
Gracias amigo, en verdad necesitaba una mano allá – comento, dándole un mordisco al Bagel que Yuri le dio, casi devorándolo en una sola mordida, al darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba el mayor, Yuri se dirigió al mostrador y le saco otro – Hey ¿en dónde estabas ayer? Pensé que pasarías por acá en la tarde – Jean estaba mirando la botella de Yukery por un momento, decidiendo tomar de ella directamente.  
Estaba realmente cansado después del trabajo, sabes que te dije que tomaría mis vacaciones desde el lunes así que tuve que actualizar lo que tenia pendiente y Sali de allí tarde y con na horrible migraña – dijo el rubio mientras limpiaba el desastre que había hecho Jean en la barra mientras estaba solo – No lo pensé dos veces y me fui directo a casa a dormir y bueno, ya había muerto una vez mi cabeza toco la almohada – se rio tranquilamente, sacudiendo su cabeza sin darse cuenta, poniendo en la basura los restos del café de la máquina.  
¡Oh! No te preocupes, en verdad lo había olvidado, ¿al menos llamaste a tu mama? Sabes que ella…  
Si, le envie un mensaje para que no se preocupara por mi - lo interrumpió el menor, sentandose en el otro lado de la barra de nuevo, quedando frente a su amigo, Jean aún lo consideraba ese pequeño que llegó a su casa hace ya casi 20 años atras, aún cuidaba de el como desde el primer día, siempre atento por si se sentia mal, si estaba comiendo como era, si dormía lo suficiente; En fin siempre estaba cuidando de él a pesar de que ya no era necesario, una de las cosas que siempre le recordaba al rubio era que hablara con su madre al menos una vez en la semana, no es que el menor no quisiera a su madre, pero a veces podia ser muy olvidadizo, sobretodo desde que que tenía mas ocupaciones en la oficina.  
Oh esta bien, ¿entonces pudiste dormir bien anoche al fin? pareces humano de nuevo - Bromeó, escuchando una risilla honesta de parte de Yuri.  
Si, ya comenzaba a desear sangre humana y me sentía extraño durante el día, como si me quemara - continuó tranquilamente, manteniendo el humor en el aire.  
Oh ¡eso hubiera sido un problema! si te conviertes en vampiro no podrás ayudarme! no puedo dejar que te bebas la sangre de mis clientes - ambos soltaron una risa fuerte, haciendo que Jean sintiera la presion irse poco a poco, dejándole la sensación de dolor solo en su estómago por la risa, estirandose en la silla aún mas, colocando sus pies en el soporte de la silla de al lado, alcanzando un nuevo nivel de comodidad.  
Oye ¿y que vas a hacer en estos días? espero que encuentres algun lugar tranquilo para despejar tu mente, no me malentiendas Yuri, me encanta que pases por aca y me ayudes pero quiero que descanses y te diviertas, tengas paz - le dijo al rubio, quien lo miraba algo indeciso luego de sus últimas palabras, sintiendo la honestidad de Jean en esas palabras, quizás debía escuchar a su amigo y tomar un descanso de su rutina también.  
Bueno, no debes preocuparte, pasare una semana con mamá, quizas algunos días más por si necesita que arregle algo en la casa. No se que haré al regresar, no es como si quisiera ir a otro lado, y para ser honestos amo estar aqui cada tarde, lo encuentro relajante ¿sabes? inclusive cuando esta lleno, el ambiente es muy agradable, quizás es por como lo arreglaste... decoraste mejor dicho - se rió, haciendo un gesto con su mano, señalando todo el lugar para que Jean entendiera a que se refería. En realidad Yuri amaba la cafetería, tenia un aspecto moderno, no tenía los usuales cabinetes y mesas de madera, en cambio, las mesas redondas de la estancia estaban hechas de cerámicas blanca y haciéndoles juego habían unos dos sofás de rodeandolas, eran bastante cómodos y le daba al lugar una atmósfera de sala de crucero VIP; En el día siempre estaba iluminado por el sol, aunque no lo suficiente para que los clientes se sintieran incómodos con el reflejo de la luz solar en la mesa, y en la noche las palidas luces amarillas que emanaban de las delicadamente incrustadas bombillas del techo le daba un ambiente hogareño y acogedor gracias al sistema de aire acondicionado del lugar. Estaba mas que claro que el decorar ese lugar le había costado una fortuna a Jean pero en realidad parecia haber valido cada centavo, estaba ubicado en un excelente lugar en la ciudad y además tenía una gran variedad de productos que las personas podrían consumir allí o llevarlos a casa, como dulces, desayunos, y en ocasiones colocaba algunas pizzas en la barra durante las tardes. Más de una vez Yuri le habló acerca de convertir el lugar en una pastelería también, ya que el colocar los desayunos se habia hecho una costumbre, iba tambien en el camino de colocar almuerzos o meriendas también, las personas a menudo entraban a la tienda buscando los sabrosos sándwiches, bagels y croissants pero se agotaban rápido en el transcurso de la tarde, si sobraban algunos eran siempre aquellos dulces que se agotaban en la noche. Jean había comenzado a experimentar haciendo variedades de pan, preparando pan de ajo en varios tamaños, también el pan de orégano era popular desde que lo llevó una mañana para experimentar un poco, al igual que el pan de mantequilla, que curiosamente era el favorito de Yuri. Si bien los desayunos no eran de su autoría, los panes si, se tomaba el tiempo de hornearlos en la mañana y los llevaba a su negocio para acompañar la variedad de cafés que servía; Tambien trató de convencerlo para que consiguiera ayuda, ya que era imposible atenderlo el sólo en casos como los de ésa tarde, pero el mayor siempre declinaba, ya que tenía una pésima suerte para contratar personal, los únicos que se presentaron parecían lo bastante aptos pero a la semana se convertían en una molestia para los clientes, trantandolos irrespetuosamente, llevandoles órdenes que no eran hasta que no hacían nada y Jean tenía que despedirlos, Yuri personalmente había visto lo irrespetuoso que era el último barista que había contratado Jean, era un lastre, siempre se molestaba porque le llamaban de las mesas, o cuando Jean le reclamaba el desastre que dejaba después de preparar una orden que casi nunca era correcta hasta que sólo estaba allí desperdiciando valioso tiempo en el wifi, contándole varios clientes al mayor, ese mismo día lo despidió, a pesar de que nunca le gustó alzar la voz frente a los clientes ése día no pudo contenerse, y desde ese día jamás quiso contratar a nadie más, esa era una de las razones por las que Yuri siempre estaba allí cada tarde después del trabajo, Él aun insistia en que buscara ayuda, él sólo queria verlo trabajar en paz pero parecía estar en paz solo.  
Yuri le sugirió que cerraran el lugar temprano ese día porque estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y no parecía que fuera a venir algun cliente en esas circunstancias, además, no había ningún alma en la calle, como ya Yuri había limpiado gran parte de la barra y algunas mesas y la máquina decidió guardar las tazas mientras Jean hacía la caja para depositar el dinero por la mañana, no le tomó mucho tiempo pues Yuri había hecho de las suyas y había ordenado los billetes de la caja en orden de su denominación, haciendo el trabajo algo mas sencillo, y aunque se lo agradecería al rubio no era un método para el cual el tuviera paciencia. Una vez terminaron, apagaron las luces y salieron del lugar. Yuri queria comer pizza y los condujo a una pizzería que estaba a unas cuadras de su complejo residencial; Estableciendo que no cocinaria esa noche por estar cansado y no pondría al pelinegro a hacerlo tampoco. Jean había insistido en pagar por la cena, así que Yuri se sentó en la mesa mas cercana a la puerta mientras esperaba que el ordenara la comida, mirando las pequeñas gotas que golpeaban incesantemente el pavimento, él amaba la lluvia, pero sabía muy bien que siquiera se detuviera en la puerta a oler el aroma de la lluvia y dejar que esa fria y húmeda brisa le rozara el rostro por un instante estaría en cama al dia siguiente, asi que aprendió a amarla desde lugares seguros, no era fácil para él pero pasar una semana enfermo no era algo que le fascinara tampoco; Yuri estaba allí, mirando tranquilamente la lluvia cesar un poco, había una pareja caminando tranquilamente hasta lo que el suponía era su departamento, otras no caminaban a paso apresurado para no mojarse, saltanto el abundante rio de agua que corria por la canaleta y por parte de la calle, y nunca faltaba el imbécil que pasaba a toda velocidad, esparciendo el agua que corria en la canaleta, mojando a quien estaba en su camino, desafortunadamente, un muchacho había sido víctima del bastardo motorizado, parecía estar regresando a su casa con la cena cuando el spray de agua le mojó de pies a cabeza. Parecía estar muy calmado a pesar de que gran parte de su cena si es que no toda se había arruinado, estaba allí parado, contemplando lo que había pasado, el joven estaba vestido con un sweater sin mangas pero que tenia capucha, hacía juego con sus pantalones de correr negros. Con una mano tomó la capucha y la retiró de su cabeza y retomó su camino a su complejo, Yuri dejó salir un audible suspiro de sorpresa, que tan pronto se dio cuenta de ello tapó su boca rapidamente, volviéndose hacia la fila a ver si había llamado la atención de alguien, para su mala suerte, Jean estaba mirándolo, la curiosidad era evidente en su rostro pero Yuri lo ignoró y salió del lugar. Como si sus pies tuvieran mente propia, Yuri ya se encontraba caminando a paso apresurado hacia donde había entrado el pelinegro, pero se detuvo en seco en la enorme puerta de cristal que daba hacia el lobby, Otabek esperaba pacientemente que llegara el ascensor, pero se volvió hacia la puerta para mirar al rubio, quién estaba perplejo mirando su ahora mojada figura, estaba allí para estudiandolo sin darse cuenta de que él ya lo había notado. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Yuri sintió una oleada de verguenza golpearlo, sintiendo el calor subir hasta sus mejillas. Se había dado cuenta de que había ido hasta allá sin siquiera saber cómo abordar tan incómoda situación, no podía esperar que aquel hombre lo recibiera amigablemente luego de presentarse como aque hombre que siempre lo mira en las mañanas desde la cafetería ¿o si? ¿cómo planeaba manejar éso?.  
La mente de Yuri trabajaba furiosamente, tratando de procesar todos los posibles escenarios que podia experimentar ahora que no se habia dado cuenta de que Otabek había estado observandolo desde el lobby, los dos estaban mirándose directamente a los ojos, Yuri fue el primero en romper el contacto visual cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se volvió hacia la Pizzería, notando como el calor se intensificaba desde su cuello hasta sus orejas, saltando los charcos de agua hasta que llegó al establecimiento, se detuvo en la puerta, tomando un poco de aire antes de voltearse por ultima vez hacia el edificio, sorprendido de encontrar a Otabek parado allí, mirándolo brevemente antes de adentrarse de nuevo al lugar. La voz de Jean lo sacó de su trance al preguntarle qué le había pasado, regañandolo por haberse salido asi como si nada a mojarse en la vía, Yuri desvío el tema rápido diciéndole que habia visto a un amigo del trabajo, cosa que Jean no le creyó pero lo dejó pasar solo para que no se siguiera mojando, caminando rapidamente hacia el auto, aunque no paso por inadvertido para el mayor el sonrojo en el rostro del rubio; Yuri mantuvo una conversación bana y sin sentido hasta que llegaron a casa, tratando a toda costa de sucumbir a darle una mordida a un slice de pizza, estaba realmente hambriento y el aroma de la pizza de pepperoni no estaba ayudándolea a controlarse, temiendo el sucumbir y comerse los slice de una sola mordida en el auto, pero afortunadamente arribaron al complejo de departamentos de Yuri a tiempo. El resto de la tarde paso muy rápido, no tuvieron mucho tiempo de intercambiar palabras mientras cenaban pues ambos sólo tenian una cosa en mente, devorar cada bocado de esa deliciosa ofrenda de los dioses, hablaron un poco acera de los planes de Yuri para sus vacaciones mientras limpiaban la mesa y los platos que utilizaron, Jean decidió pasar la noche en casa de Yuri esa noche, en parte por la fuerte lluvia que habia aumentado al llegar a casa y en parte porque Jean deseaba probar una de las nuevas adquisiciones del rubio, The Last of Us, Jean había querido jugarlo desde que salió pero jamás se habia propuesto ir a comprarlo. El juego les llevó gran parte de la noche, era endemoniadamente bueno, y aunque sufrieron demasiado durante varias misiones, siguieron jugando sin tener noción del tiempo. Podria decirse que entre las misiones que mas les costó estaba la mision del pueblo en donde vivia Bill, el amigo de Joel, el complejo parecía nada comparado a cuando debes escapar de la emboscada de canibales y ni hablar de la primera vez que juegas con ellie. Ambos coincidieron en que ellie era una molestia hasta que ella te defiende en la mision del complejo universitario y su visión acerca de ella habia mejorado mucho cuando se hubieron en la misión de salvarla del canibal en la taberna; Yuri decidió que habian jugado por mucho y le dio un tiempo al mayor para recuperarse mientras apagaba la consola y guardaba todo en su lugar, sabiendo perfectamente que Jean tendria pesadillas acerca de chasqueadores persiguiendolo sin cesar esa noche, ambos colapsaron en los sillones durmiendose instantaneamente en una incomoda posición, que sin duda alguna les dejaría un gran dolor en la espalda la mañana siguiente.


	2. Realización

Era un día cálido de octubre pero el inusual frío viento le rozaba incesantemente el rostro a él joven moreno que se había sentado allí no hace más de diez minutos, bebiendo tranquilamente su café como hacia cada mañana desde aquel día.

El día en que lo perdió todo.

Hacía un tiempo atrás, aunque no mucho en realidad, Otabek era un joven próspero, con humildes ambiciones, pensaba en convertirse en un gran arquitecto para expresar sus ideas libremente a familias que desearan una casa más allá de lo regular, que buscaran un hogar con un toque especial, único, que los llenara de felicidad por el resto de sus vidas.

Ese joven cuyo carisma y calidez sólo lo conocían unas pocas personas había desaparecido hace ya dos años atrás, en su lugar estaba un joven apático que había tomado como ritual el pasar sus momentos libres del trabajo justo en un banquillo del parque, en la cuadra que daba hacia uno de los lugares que más amaba, la cafetería de su único amigo; Si bien Otabek había perdido cualquier sentimiento parecido al gozo, aún frecuentaba la cafetería de Jean, quien siempre le tenía su orden lista sin siquiera preguntarle nada al moreno. Jean era un antiguo amigo de la Universidad, ambos compartieron incontables veces una mesa de estudio en la biblioteca central, lo que conllevó a una inevitable interacción entre ambos. Si, Otabek no era conocido por socializar, el pasar el rato con Jean no era tan malo como el pensó que sería, si, Jean era bastante conversador, en un mes ya conocía a Otabek de pies a cabeza, y para su sorpresa el conocía igual de bien a su nuevo amigo, pero eso no le disgustó en nada, ambos se llevaban muy bien, estudiaban juntos todos los días, y a pesar de estar en carreras distintas, si Otabek podía ayudarlo con algo lo hacía igual que Jean. 

Otabek se veía recordando momentos de su vida cada vez que entraba al local de su amigo. Como cuando tomaba su tiempo para almorzar para ir a visitar a su amigo y hablar un rato, o el más memorable de todos, el único día que había celebrado su cumpleaños con una fiesta desde que tenía ocho años. 

En la actualidad, Otabek vivía su vida en automático, él despertaba, iba al parque para tomar su café, luego se dirigía a su trabajo y volvía por la tarde un rato al mismo banquillo antes de ir a su casa y sumirse en su vacío departamento, aquel lugar que antes había albergado la mayor alegría y calidez que había sentido desde que había abandonado su hogar en Almaty. 

Desde hacía ya tres meses había notado algo extraño, un joven rubio que parecía no pasar de los 23 años había estado observándolo fijamente cada mañana, era usual que la gente tomara interés en él pues a muchos les parecía extraño su comportamiento, algunos murmuraban cosas ridículas, otros hacían conjeturas y otros elegían ignorarlo después de un tiempo, pero aquel muchacho se sentaba allí cada mañana en el mismo lugar, cerca de la puerta de cristal que poseía la cafetería, quizás eran ideas suyas, pero parecía gustarle esa mesa en particular, esa mañana Jean se le había acercado y después de haberle echado un ojo al moreno le distrajo de sus pensamientos. El rubio parecía exaltado, un poco a la defensiva, Jean había dejado a un lado su sonrisa socarrona y había adoptado un aire más serio hacia el joven; Otabek aprovecho ese momento para retirarse del banco mientras no lo veían. 

Su jornada laboral pasó sin mucha emoción, le habían seleccionado para realizar el diseño de un complejo turístico en la costa, pensó que le tomaría algo de tiempo así que comenzó a trabajar en él de inmediato aunque lo cierto era que no le llevaría demasiado hacer los bosquejos y el plano, no quería parecer un egocéntrico, por lo que dio un plazo de tres semanas para presentar el modelo. Había terminado el bosquejo cerca de la hora de salida, quería tomarse su tiempo en ello, temiendo apresurar demasiado el proyecto, lo cual le dejaría mucho tiempo libre para que su mente lo sumiera en su usual nube oscura de recuerdos, guardó en el ordenador su progreso y cerró su escritorio, marchándose hacia el ascensor, colocándose los audífonos para despejar su mente un rato, marcando play sobre el disco en la pantalla, dándole paso a la suave melodía de The Sound Of Silence, una de sus canciones favoritas.

Esa tarde se dirigió a la cafetería, conduciendo por la congestionada avenida por varios minutos, arribando casi inmediatamente al liberarse del semáforo de la intersección, la cual era la causa de tan pesado tráfico, Otabek espero unos minutos dentro del auto, observando curiosamente a aquel joven rubio que había visto en la mañana, notando como su esbelta figura yacía tendida sobre el mostrador mientras Jean tenía un ataque de risa estruendoso. Parecía que, aunque no lo quisiera, el también estaba intrigado por aquel joven que lo había estado observando desde hace meses. Vio cómo su amigo se recomponía después de un rato, calmando al alterado rubio, que parecía estarle reclamando algo a pesar de que Jean reía como loco. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguía observando a su amigo hablar calmadamente, notando como los hombros del rubio se destensaban considerablemente, entró con cautela al lugar, evitando atraer demasiada atención hacia él; Ahora aquel joven le hablaba de forma mas calmada al mayor, parecía no haberle notado cuando entró a la tienda. Decidió esperar frente al mostrador a que Jean le entregara su orden, dejando reposar el dinero en la barra. Mientras esperaba podía notar la intensa mirada de aquel muchacho, parecía estarle analizando de pies a cabeza, trató de contener sus impulsos, quería evitar a toda costa volverse hacia Yuri pero todo intento fue fútil, al girarse se encontró con un rostro curioso, sus grandes y expresivos ojos le penetraban intensamente, eran verdes como el agua de una costa serena, su rostro era pálido, aunque sus mejillas tenían un tono rosa pálido, de seguro era por la exaltación de hace un momento, su largo cabello estaba sujeto por una cola baja, quizás porque en su trabajo no le permitían llevarlo suelto, aun así, lograba darle un aspecto elegante a su fino rostro, pero sus ojos lo habían embelesado, sintió una punzada en su pecho, su corazón latía con un poco más de fuerza, se sentía extraño, hacía tiempo no sentía algo parecido y justo ahora, sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra alguna con aquel joven lograba sentirse algo... ¿atraído? eso no lo abarcaría completamente, no sabía cómo describir ese repentino sentimiento que lo abordo en ése mismo momento, aquellos ojos lo habían atrapado de alguna forma, parecía que aquel muchacho se había dado cuenta de que se lo había quedado mirando fijamente a los ojos y lo invadió un rubor que le cubrió hasta las orejas, se volvió rápidamente, buscando distraerse con lo que hacía Jean, pero desistió y se quedó mirando su taza vacía. Otabek notó que el rojo de su rostro se extendió hasta su nuca, quizás se dio cuenta de que el moreno aún lo miraba fijamente, La voz de Jean lo había sacado de su trance, parecía que lo había llamado varias veces pero el lo había ignorado, aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad aún lo invadía, pero sentía como se mezclaba con algo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que había ignorado al pelinegro parado en el mostrador. La mirada curiosa de Jean lo examinaba rápidamente, podía leer claramente la primera pregunta que se le vendría a la mente a su amigo.

"Otabek... ¿será posible que te haya picado el interés alguien?

¿A-acaso... te ha picado el interés mi hermano?"

Su amigo sabía muy bien todo acerca de su historia, si bien había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para sacarlo de su miseria, el jamás aceptó ni siquiera a ir a ver un partido de rugby de su equipo favorito, era comprensible el que Jean estuviera tan consternado por aquella escena que acababa de presenciar. Si, Otabek no sabía quien era ese joven rubio, sabía que Jean había formado un lazo de hermandad con un niño que cuidaba después de cada día de clase pero nunca llegó a conocerlo, por lo que no pudo adivinar el porqué de aquella momentánea tensión en su amigo al ojear a aquel rubio, quien seguía jugando con la taza entre sus manos. Antes de que se sintiera mas incómodo allí, hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con su cabeza y se volvió hacia la puerta. Esa tarde no se quedó en el parque sino que decidió ir a casa, quizás no porque su mente le indicó que lo hiciera, sólo siguió aquella sensación de tranquilidad, se aferró a ella cuanto pudo.

La mañana siguiente fue igual de turbia que el resto de sus días, su realidad volvió a él tan fuerte como la marea de un océano turbio en medio de la lluvia, se había tomado el día para arreglar un par de cosas, sabiendo que por hoy, no sería de utilidad en el departamento. Ciertamente no tenía mucho que arreglar, la mayoría de las cosas que había como decoración en su casa jamás se ensuciaban, en parte porque no había nadie quien las tocara y también porque sus ventanas jamás se abrían, su departamento siempre estaba limpio y fresco gracias al aire acondicionado; Al entrar a la sala encendió su televisor como de costumbre, aunque no prestaba atención a los coloridos programas que transmitía la cable operadora, tomó su laptop y la encendió, enchufando el cargador a la regleta para que cargara el ordenador mientras trabajaba en algún proyecto que tenía en curso por su cuenta. 

Pasó gran parte de la semana trabajando en varios diseños para una pareja ya entrada en edad, que había comprado una casa de retiro a orillas del mar hace varias semanas atrás, ese fin de semana tenía planeado reunirse con la pareja y enseñarle los planos para ver cuál era de su preferencia, ya que, a pesar de que les habían otorgado el permiso para remodelarla, el diseño debía cumplir con ciertas restricciones.

La mayoría del tiempo Otabek trabajaba por su cuenta, la compañía para la que él trabajaba había perdido credibilidad gracias a varios de sus colegas, pero los arquitectos respetables que trabajaban con él se las arreglaban para no quedar atrapados en aquel escándalo en el que se habían involucrado sus otros compañeros, y casi siempre se ayudaban entre sí, Otabek prefería trabajar diseñando casas, su colega Arnold había optado por algo más ostentoso, así que él se involucraba más con complejos turísticos, consultorios para médicos independientes y una que otra residencia para niños ricos. Era un grupo selecto, que se ayudaba entre si, si algún cliente venía a ellos con necesidades con las que no pudieran ayudar les recomendaban a aquella persona que podría hacerlo, es por esa razón por la cual Otabek casi siempre estaba ocupado, muchas de las personas que acudían a ellos buscaban a alguien que les ayudara a remodelar o construir un hogar.

En un principio Arnold se encargaría del complejo turístico en el que trabajaba Otabek, pero estaba de permiso debido a que su esposa acababa de tener a su tercer hijo, así que Arnold recomendó a Otabek para hacerse cargo del proyecto. Él no estaba muy emocionado, aquel complejo turístico era para los oficiales militares del Gobierno, lo que implicaba que debía quedar perfecto, una metedura de pata arruinaría su carrera, lo cual no le agradó mucho al pelinegro, aun así trabajo duramente para que quedara perfecto.   
Habían pasado ya las tres semanas que Otabek había fijado para la culminación de los planos pero la verdad es que él los había terminado hace una semana atrás al igual que la maqueta del club de oficiales, por lo que su trabajo había oficialmente culminado, si bien tendría que presentarla en algunos días, él no sabía exactamente cuándo, pues ellos no habían fijado fecha con la compañía para la presentación del proyecto, pero fuera como fuere ya él se había librado de su parte en aquel negocio, así que decidió ir a la cafetería esa tarde, cerró su equipo y tomó su chaqueta para retirarse, pasando desapercibido como siempre hasta el ascensor. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a allá, pero cuando parqueo el auto notó que el lugar estaba algo lleno, parecía haber una celebración adentro, así que decidió sentarse en su banquillo en el parque, dejando que la fría brisa le rozara suavemente el rostro, sintiendo como una ráfaga se había hecho lugar entre las hebras de su cabello, dándole un leve sentimiento de serenidad al moreno, su día había sido estresante y el fresco y sereno ambiente del parque lo había hecho sentir mejor; Hacía mucho que había olvidado como sonreír, pero si hubiera podido hacerlo lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y dejar salir un suave suspiro, sintiendo como la brisa del atardecer comenzaba a ser desplazada por la fría brisa que traía consigo a la noche, la cual decoraba el cielo con la presencia de una media luna, acompañada por solo dos pequeñas nubes a su alrededor y estrellas en todo su esplendor, esparcidas por aquel oscuro cielo, Otabek se mantenía sereno a pesar del frío, no observaba a nadie, sólo estaba sentado allí con su ojos cerrados, pero aún si lo hubiera querido, no hubiera notado aquel par de ojos verde agua que le miraban fijamente desde un extremo de la barra de la cafetería de su amigo.  
Él aún no lo comprendía, sus únicos sentimientos hasta la fecha eran sólo dolor y culpa, aquel par se había adueñado de su espíritu desde hace tiempo, le había hecho bloquear cualquier contacto con cualquier persona que se le acercara e ignorar a aquellas que lo veían con miradas de compasión, de molestia o de intriga, pero no sabía el por qué no había podido ignorar a aquel joven de ojos verdes.

Al volver a casa preparó una simple cena, una pechuga de pollo a la plancha acompañado de arroz y ensalada, tomó un vaso y depositó una generosa cantidad de jugo de mora roja. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que aún le daban gusto, la comida, de vez en cuando, si tenía tiempo y ánimos, miraba el fútbol y el rugby en ESPN, hacía pocas cosas para mantenerse distraído en el día, escuchar música era el más común, si no, tomaba un libro de la estantería y comenzaba a leer, le encantaba tener un buen libro con el cual entretenerse y aunque le gustaban la mayoría de los géneros literarios, su favorito era el de fantasía; Esa noche al finalizar con la cena, lavó cuidadosamente los platos que había utilizado, dejándolos escurrir en el lavaplatos por un rato, se volvió y dejó la cocina con pasos ligeros, entrando a su cuarto para dejar su ropa y darse un baño, dio unos vistazos a las cortinas de la ventana, corriéndolas hasta que se juntaron en el medio sin mayor ceremonia, volviéndose hacia el baño.

El agua caliente de la ducha le ayudó a liberar un poco la tensión en su cuerpo, dejándola correr libremente por su torso y luego alejó la cabeza de la pared para permitir que el rocío le cayera en el rostro. No demoró tanto en la ducha como siempre lo hacía, la razón era que había adquirido hace dos semanas atrás un nuevo libro y quería comenzar a leerlo esa noche, por lo que salió rápido del cuarto del baño, quitándose la toalla que tenía amarrada en la cintura para colocarse los pantalones negros de su pijama y una camiseta suelta del mismo color, dirigiéndose primero a la cocina para secar y guardar los platos y luego tomar algo de agua, una vez finalizado sus deberes se volvió hacia la sala, caminando hasta la estantería para tomar el libro que con ansias quería comenzar, se sentó en un extremo de su sofá y extendió las piernas sobre el mismo, ya que no era tan grande, el sofá le permitía estirarse en el cuanto quisiera; Retiró el envoltorio y paso su mano por la portada, retirando el polvo inexistente de la cubierta en donde elegantes letras rojas marcaban "El Nombre del Viento", Había querido leerlo desde hace tiempo pero la librería en la que usualmente compraba sus libros no lo había tenido en reserva; Cuidadosamente abrió la cubierta, pasando las hojas en blanco para comenzar a leer el prólogo, se reacomodo un poco más en el sofá y comenzó a leer por varias horas hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él y se quedó dormido en el sofá, agradecido de que su subconsciente le hizo colocar el libro en la mesita antes de que se acurrucara entre el espaldar del sofá, disfrutando de un no tan incómodo sueño por el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente lo despertó el sonido de su celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Jean y un mensaje de texto, pero antes de revisarlo se dirigió al baño, sus necesidades biológicas eran primero. Al terminar, se lavó el rostro con abundante agua, tratando de quitarse un poco el sentimiento de letargo que le había dejado el sueño, salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, tomando un vaso de la alacena para servirse jugo de naranja, finalmente se dirigió a la sala, tomando su celular para revisar el mensaje que le había enviado su amigo,

Hola Otabek ¿cómo has estado? ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo libre?   
Jean

Leyó y se quedó pensando un poco, él le conocía muy bien, había notado algo extraño en él aquella tarde en la cafetería y de seguro quería hablar de ello, aunque se ha equivocado en el pasado, quizás su amigo quería hablarle de algo totalmente distinto; desbloqueo su celular y tipeo una respuesta rápida.

Pasaré en un rato  
O.

Dejó el aparato en el mostrador y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar unas tostadas, sacando la mantequilla de la nevera para untárselas, tomó un poco más de jugo y se sentó a desayunar frente a su laptop, revisando su correo, seleccionando el más reciente de la pareja con la cual había trabajado la semana antepasada, le habían enviado fotos de cómo estaba quedando uno de los cuartos principales. Después de unos minutos cerró el ordenador y despejó el mostrador, dirigiéndose al cuarto para darse un baño y vestirse para encontrarse con Jean en la cafetería.

En la tienda, un sorprendido Jean leía la respuesta que le había enviado el pelinegro, agradecido de que Yuri ya se había marchado al trabajo o si no le habría costado trabajo explicarle su sorpresa. Jean estaba seguro de que el menor estaba atraído hacia su amigo pero sabía que Otabek no estaba interesado en conocer gente nueva, apenas si lograba que no le olvidara a él, así que no quería que Yuri se enfrascara en alguien con el cual las probabilidades de que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra eran casi nulas. Pero aquella tarde le había intrigado, si bien Otabek sólo estaba mirándole eso era más de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo, por lo general el moreno iba y venía sin tomar en cuenta a nadie, siendo la única interacción obligatoria para con sus clientes un apretón de manos y una reverencia con la cabeza para agradecer si debía hacerlo, por ejemplo como con él, Jean había aprendido a mantenerse a distancia del pelinegro, no quería presionarlo o incomodarlo, no quería perder a su amigo por llevarlo al límite en su intento de distraerlo del dolor. Esto era raro sin duda alguna, pero lo dejaría pasar por ahora, si había alguna oportunidad de que Otabek se abriera un poco bienvenida es.  
Otabek llegó a la cafetería un poco antes de las 10 am, parqueando frente a la puerta de la cafetería, entró calmadamente a la tienda y se sentó en el mostrador como solía hacerlo cuando su amigo la había inaugurado. Esperando pacientemente al final de la barra a que Jean despachara a un cliente; Sacó su celular y revisó su correo, abriendo el mas reciente de la compañía en donde por fin le enviaban la fecha y la hora para la presentación del proyecto del complejo turístico, Jean llamó su atención al pararse frente a él con una amplia sonrisa y un café.

Ten, ¿cómo has estado? ¿y el trabajo? - Jean eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente, esperando a que tomara la taza de café caliente.  
Bien, algo atareado supongo - respondió con serenidad, extrañándose un poco del tono en el que salió su respuesta, sonó algo brusco y se corrigió, viendo como su amigo permanecía paciente frente a él con una sonrisa amable.

Parece que todo va bien con el negocio - comentó, bebiendo un poco de café - Te vendría bien un poco de ayuda - enfatizó con una mirada  
Sí, no me quejo, pero no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para atender bien a mis clientes - soltó un suspiro de frustración, aceptando el hecho de que a veces le hacía falta ayuda.

Sé que te preguntas para que te llamé - dijo, ojeando a Otabek, notando lo incómodo que estaba ya - No te preocupes, no es nada extraño es sólo que hace unos días vi algo que... - hizo una pausa para mirar la expresión de pánico en su amigo y reírse un poco - me recordó a ti, sé que te gusta así que te lo compré - sonrió ampliamente al ver la sorpresa y confusión en el rostro de su amigo, le acercó un paquete rectangular.

¡Vamos ábrelo ya! - exclamó Jean impacientemente, acercándole aún más el paquete pero evitando que golpeara la taza de café.

Otabek aún estaba procesando la información pero inconscientemente acercó sus manos al paquete marrón, quitando el innecesariamente colorido moño con el cual su amigo lo adorno, cuando retiró el papel y vio el contenido de la caja blanca y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, dentro de aquella caja se encontraban cuatro libros, el primero era el mismo que había comenzado a leer justamente ayer, al sacarlo vio que el segundo era "El Temor de un Hombre Sabio" el cual era la continuación de la historia de Kvothe; el tercero y el cuarto eran historias aparte de dos personajes de la línea principal. No pudo contener la sonrisa que hacía tiempo no mostraba a nadie y le agradeció a su amigo, dejándolo atónito por un momento. 

Jean seguía mirándolo mientras guardaba los libros de nuevo en la caja, estupefacto, hacía mucho no le veía esbozar una sonrisa y mucho menos aquella amplia sonrisa que hacía que dos hoyuelos se le marcaran en las mejillas.

Espero que los disfrutes, lamento no haber conseguido el tercer libro - le comentó con un poco de tristeza.

No ha salido - contestó casi inmediatamente, cerrando la caja y mirando a su amigo - Es natural que no lo hayas encontrado.

Gracias Jean - le agradeció de nuevo al mayor antes de que dijera algo más.

De nada amigo - le contestó, golpeándole amistosamente el hombro, irguiéndose de nuevo detrás de la barra, viendo a su amigo revisar un nuevo texto en su teléfono   
Debes irte ¿cierto? - más que una pregunta fue una afirmación - No te preocupes, ya hablaremos otro día - le sonrió de forma amistosa y rechazó el intento del moreno de pagarle el café, diciéndole que no era necesario y que si lo hacía se lo dejaría bajo la puerta de su casa cuando saliera del trabajo.

El pelinegro le agradeció de nuevo y se volvió hacia la puerta con su caja en el brazo, poniéndose en marcha apresuradamente pues su jefe le había notificado el drástico cambio de fecha para reunirse con el Comité del complejo turístico; Estaba algo furioso, no le gustaba que le hicieran cambios de esa forma, era irresponsable pues no todo el mundo era un vago con tiempo de sobra, si hubiera tenido otro proyecto en manos sin duda hubiera tenido problemas con la Junta pues el no abandonaría su trabajo para acudir a una reunión que había sido planeada para otro día.

Parqueó en su puesto asignado y caminó hacia el lobby, esperando pacientemente el ascensor, si bien iba con unos minutos de retraso no estaba impaciente por ello, se haría esperar lo necesario pues hoy no era el día estipulado. Al entrar en la oficina de su jefe, se paseó despacio por la mesa hasta llegar a la sala de juntas en donde estaban tres oficiales y su jefe, no les miró a ninguno directamente hasta que estuvo parado al lado de su Jefe el licenciado Michael Stewart, Otabek se irguió y los miró a los tres con toda la serenidad posible al rostro y luego a su jefe, quien se tornó un poco nervioso al notar la mirada enfadada de su empleado.

La reunión terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba, quizás fue porque Otabek no prestaba atención a nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala, había hecho un informe más que detallado a su jefe para que fuera lo suficientemente capaz de presentar el modelo si se daba el caso de que Otabek no estuviera presente, aunque cuando su jefe noto la inconformidad y disgusto en los ojos del pelinegro decidió hacer la presentacion él mismo; Los oficiales estaban satisfechos con el modelo y se marcharon luego de agradecerles a ambos por tan pronta atención. Otabek se marchó de la sala a penas partieron los oficiales, deseando volver a su auto para tomar sus libros.

Esa noche llegó a casa un poco mas sereno de lo que esperaba, dándose un baño de agua fría para relajarse y quitarse el enojo de encima, no tenía ganas de cenar nada pero aun así tomó un trozo de pan sobado y lo calentó en la plancha, y sirvió en una taza una generosa cantidad del café con leche instantáneo que había comprado el fín de semana; se dirigió a la sala y abrió su laptop para comenzar uno de los proyectos que había recibido en la semana.

Dio gracias a dios de que fuera viernes, ya que se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde y no había dormido en lo absoluto así que se tomó gran parte del día para descansar un rato, despertó cerca de las tres de la tarde debido a un punzante dolor en la vejiga, debido a su enojo se había encerrado tanto en su proyecto que no se había levantado para nada y estaba tan cansado que cayó dormido en el sillón inmediatamente.

~~~~

Para Otabek era la primera vez que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido pasaba tan rápido, ya había comenzado agosto y sentía que había dejado pasar por alto una gran cantidad de tiempo aunque no fue así, su trabajo lo había mantenido ocupado la mayor parte de sus días, aun así mantenía su ceremonia, cada mañana y cada tarde pasaba por aquel parque y se sentaba en aquel banquillo, mirando la nada. 

Aquella tarde había querido pasearse por la cafetería y conversar un poco con Jean, bueno quizás conversar no era la palabra más idónea para describirlo pero quería pasar un rato tranquilo en su compañía; se detuvo al ver la inusual línea de clientes adentro, su amigo estaba en extremo ocupado y no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho hace unas semanas atrás en verdad necesitaba conseguir ayuda; Sin más remedio, se dio vuelta y camino hasta el parque, sentándose por un rato hasta que comenzó el aguacero; Era extraño pues no habían tantas nubes como para que lloviera en abundancia, Otabek caminó hacia su auto y encendió el motor, disfrutando brevemente del sonido del golpeteo incesante y fuerte en el techo y del rio que ahora corría por su parabrisas.

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, el frio que proporcionaba el aire acondicionado a su hogar era indescriptiblemente bueno, Otabek amaba el frio y el ambiente que se había asentado en el cuarto era aún más confortable que el de la sala, quizás se debía a que las oscuras cortinas y la luz baja hacían un juego perfecto con la lluvia en el exterior y el aire del interior, Otabek cerró su ojos por un rato para descansar y terminó durmiendo casi una hora, se despertó varias veces pero como había apagado las luces estaba un poco oscuro y no le dieron ganas de levantarse, decidió hacerlo cuando su estómago se quejó y supo que debía hacer algo de cenar. Se dirigió a la cocina pero vio que no tenía nada en la nevera así que debía comprar algo para cenar, esperó a que escampara un poco y se colocó un sweater negro sin mangas pero con capucha y se dirigió a la puerta, caminando hasta la panadería al final de la cuadra para comprar jugo de naranja y luego a la pizzería que estaba más abajo pues la más cercana a su casa no elaboraba buen pasticho, espero allí casi media hora, contemplando la lluvia desde una mesa mientras le traían su orden. La calle estaba inundada por lo fuerte que había llovido en la tarde y no había mucha gente caminando por allí, Otabek no hacía más que mirar el fuerte rio que corría por media calle, sólo lo miraba sin pensar en nada lo cual era algo común para él, pasaron unos minutos y una joven le llamó la atención para entregarle su orden, Otabek la tomó y le agradeció brevemente, saliendo a la calle para volver a su casa, cruzando el mar que corría furiosamente por el asfalto, evitando que se volteara el recipiente con el pasticho; justo cuando estaba a escasos metros de su complejo de departamentos paso con exceso de velocidad un imbécil en un cruze, salpicando el agua de la canaleta a todo aquel que se encontrara en el camino, lastimosamente Otabek era el único en la acera. Lo había mojado completamente de pies a cabeza, haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que tenía exhalo un suspiro se rabia, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo para luego echarle un vistazo a la comida, el recipiente era de plástico por lo que el pasticho estaba bien, los trozos de pan no lo estaban, habían recibido la peor parte de el rocío, pensó en dejárselos a algún perro hambriento pero no había ninguno, quizás mañana, decidió quitarse la capucha ya que estaba empapada y le escurría gotas de agua molestas en el cuello, tomo la bolsa con el jugo de nuevo y retomó su caminata hacia el edificio; mientras esperaba en el recibidor por el ascensor notó la fría brisa rozarle, en otras circunstancias no le hubiera resultado incómodo pero ahora estaba empapado de agua, el ascensor se había quedado en el penthouse, lo cual le hizo reconsiderar el esperarlo o no, pero cualquier pensamiento lo abandonó al ver a aquel joven rubio parado en la enorme puerta de vidrio del edificio mirándole fijamente, podía ver su rostro claramente, estaba algo ruborizado pero su respiración parecía normal aunque denotaba un circulo irregular de condensación en el vidrio cada vez que exhalaba, su cabello estaba un poco mojado pues la llovizna no había cesado, aun así había notado que no estaba sujeto por la coleta usual, lo hacía ver aún más elegante de lo que ya era a pesar de tenerlo casi empapado de agua. Otabek no podía pensar en nada más que en la figura que tenía en frente, si bien no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí no parecía importarle, al verlo lo invadió aquella sensación de tranquilidad de nuevo, cuando miró aquellos ojos de nuevo noto que el verde agua era más bien un verde más oscuro ahora, quizás se debía al frío pero aun así eran hipnotizadores, la sorpresa se hizo presente en la mirada del menor cuando se dio cuenta de que Otabek lo miraba, volviéndose hacía su izquierda, marchándose de la puerta. Otabek se acercó a la puerta de vidrio, mirando los pasos apresurados del joven rubio del cual deseaba saber un poco más, se movía rápidamente, saltando el rio de agua con gracia y apresuró el paso hasta que llegó a la puerta de la pizzería, en donde se volvió hacia el complejo, claramente no esperaba que Otabek lo estuviera mirando desde allí, el pelinegro vio a Jean salir del local y decidió entrar de nuevo al recibidor, agradecido de que el ascensor finalmente hubiera llegado. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre pero no podía importarle menos, ver a aquel muchacho le hacía sentir en paz y eso le agradaba, era extraño que a pesar de no conocerlo, y deseaba saber más de ese muchacho, sabía que Jean lo conocía y que si lo quisiera Jean no le negaría la oportunidad, claro teniendo que soportar un posiblemente riguroso interrogatorio, pero no quería agobiarse por ahora, si el destino así lo quería algún día tendría la oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo mejor y por su propia cuenta.

Al llegar a su apartamento, ignoró el incesante ruido de su estómago y se dio una ducha para quitarse el agua de lluvia de encima, colgando sus ropas mojadas en la secadora para lavarlas luego, Se sentó por fin en la cocina y devoró el plato de pasticho con un vaso de jugo y evitó los trozos de pan que se habían mojado, en su lugar saco un trozo de la panadera y le unto salsa de sobrante del pasticho al finalizar, quedando satisfecho con su comida, se sentó en la sala al terminar de limpiar la cocina, reviso su correo y limpió varios proyectos innecesarios de su disco, apagando su laptop y televisión para retirarse a dormir, dejo la estancia a oscuras y recorrió el amplio pasillo hasta su cuarto, tomando el cargador de su teléfono y poniéndolo a cargar en la mesa de noche, finalmente apagó la lámpara y se metió bajo las sábanas, sintiendo aún esa sensación de tranquilidad en su pecho, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron, permitiéndole caer en un sueño profundo por toda la noche, esperando despertar con aquella sensación aún en su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni el personaje de Kvothe ni de El Nombre Del Viento me pertenecen, si alguien esta interesado en leer las cronicas del asesino de reyes el autor de los libros es Patrick Rothfuss
> 
> El link de la cancion por si desean escucharla  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4


	3. Vacaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo los personajes de Yuri on Ice NO me pertenecen y mucho menos Kvothe o la saga de las Cronicas Del Asesino de Reyes.  
> Que disfruten el capitulo.

El pasar la semana con su mama fue más relajante de lo que él había esperado, ella lo consintió como si aún fuera un bebe, le hacia panquecas para desayunar y unas galletas de meriendas, su plato favorito, piroshkis para almorzar o su segundo favorito que era atun, mas galletas o torta si es que no ambas; Yuri juraba que saldría de esa casa como un tigre gordo aunque a él eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo pues los platos de su madre eran una delicia y era imposible rechazarles, además le hacían recordar su infancia cada vez que los probaba. 

Yuri estaba complacido de encontrarla en un buen estado de salud, el clima no era en realidad su amigo, sobretodo el ambiente interno de la casa, era húmedo y le provocaba una constante alergia. En un principio Yuri quería traer a un especialista para que le instalara un sistema de des-humidificación pero ella insistió en que no era necesario y que no debería gastar su dinero en ello, al mes de la negativa de su madre con respecto al sistema, pensó en comprarle un deshumidificador para niños luego de una conversación que tuvieron en la cual pudo notar que el estado de salud de su madre había empeorado con el paso de las lluvias, lo cual era preocupante, aun con un imponente sol en las afueras de la casa, ella aún tosia incesantemente y se le podía notar que la alergia la mantenía algo apagada y cansada. Al mostrarle el pequeño pingüino se ganó una ronda de “no debiste comprarlo”, “no debes preocuparte por mi” y “estoy bien” pero el solo la abrazo y le dijo que no importaba cuantas veces ella le dijera eso el jamás dejaría de cuidar de ella.

Durante la semana vieron todas las películas que le había comprado, les encanto totalmente y le hizo un pequeño altar a su clásica favorita; Amo la trilogía de El Hobbit, no era exactamente nueva pero ella no la había visto, le inundaron varias dudas que las películas no parecieron responderle así que Yuri le prometió que le traería los libros para que los leyera la próxima vez que fuera a visitarla.

Sin darse cuenta, la semana paso muy rápido y sentía que aún no había pasado el suficiente tiempo con su madre por lo que decidió quedarse hasta el otro fin de semana; Aprovecho de arreglar unas cosillas en la casa que no sabía que no funcionaban como el triturador de la cocina, la lámpara del baño de huéspedes del primer piso y de la cochera. Sabía que su madre no salía mucho de la casa y seguro no se había dado cuenta hasta que el llego que las bombillas de la cochera no estaban funcionando, su madre estaba preocupada de que Yuri estuviera arreglando de todo en la casa cuando se suponía que había venido a pasar el tiempo con ella y descansar a pesar de las incontables veces que él le repitió que no le molestaba hacerlo. Llegado el domingo en la tarde, era tiempo de que se marchara, por lo qye estaba cargando en el auto su maleta en el asiento de atrás, su madre le dio una caja plástica con varios dulces, pasteles y comida para que los comiera en la semana, Yuri le agradeció y le planto un beso en la frente, tomando la caja y colococandola en el asiento del copiloto, estaba seguro de que lo que le había preparado estaba tan delicioso que no duraría toda la semana, pensando en que debia guardarle uno a Jean; camino hacia la puerta de la casa para darle un gran abrazo a su madre, quien le reciproco el gesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que se marchara, mirándolo volverse hacia el auto y entrar en él y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad para encender el auto y metiendo retroceso mientras su madre lo saludaba desde la puerta mientras salía del porche el auto, alejándose despacio por la húmeda carretera.  
El camino de regreso fue algo tranquilo, manejaba despacio por la autopista a causa de la lluvia, evitando irritarse demasiado debido a los imprudentes que se le encimaban y le prendían luces para que avanzara más rápido, ciertamente Yuri no quería terminar muerto por un accidente en una autopista con tantos carriles gracias a un imbécil. Yuri decidió colocar un poco de música para evitar el estrés de la vía, colocando una de las canciones que Yuuri le había recomendado, si bien no era su estilo no sonaba nada mal, era una especie de jazz japonés interpretado por Ego Wrappin’ llamado “Midnight Dejavu” pero aún no lo había atrapado por completo, por lo que se aburrió de él cerca del final y cambio a otra lista de reproducción más conocida; sintió el espíritu de su madre invadirlo, tomando una lista de reproduccion en aleatorio, curiosamente comenzando con "Baby I'm Yours" de Breakbot haciendole reir levemente, seguida de Earth, Wind & Fire " Semember" tapeando el volante al ritmo de la batería animadamente, sintiendo poco a poco el estrés irse de su cuerpo, acelerando un poco al notar que el pavimento estaba casi seco.  
Cuando entro a los límites de la ciudad había comenzado a llover fuertemente, el cielo estaba adornado con inmensas nubes oscuras que no dejaban ni un solo centímetro de separación entre ellas, haciéndolo lucir aún más oscuro de lo que realmente era; Pensó en pasar por la cafetería y giro a la derecha unas cuadras adelante, enfilándose hacia el centro de la ciudad. Cuando llego noto el lugar algo poblado, habían parejas en las mesas esperando a que la lluvia pasase y en la barra no había mucha gente pero logro identificar a dos figuras que estaban hablando animosamente con Jean y camino hacia ellos; parqueo su Corolla negro frente a la puerta y salió corriendo hasta la puerta frontal para evitar mojarse, cuando entro se hizo paso como pudo entre la gente sin ser avistado, una vez llego a la barra dio un brinquillo, sentándose aparatosamente en el taburete que estaba desocupado al lado derecho del más pequeño, sobresaltándolo con éxito.  
¡¡Yuri!! – exclamo el pelinegro, quien se había volteado rápidamente para ver que había sucedido, tropezando a Victor en el proceso.  
Hey ¿qué hacen aquí a esta hora? – pregunto el rubio, aceptando el abrazo de Yuuri.  
Pues Victor quería pasar por acá y hablar un poco con Jean ¿Qué tal estas pasando estas vacaciones? – le pregunto, viendo como Victor halaba a Yuri para abrazarlo fuertemente.  
Qué bueno que he disfrutado de estas semanas. ¡¡Basta Victor!! ¿O es que quieres matarme? – exclamo el rubio, notando la falta de aire hacerse presente y golpeándole la espalda débilmente con las palmas.  
¡¡¡Yuriiii!!! Teníamos tiempo sin verte así que te tocaba un buen apapacho – sonrió ampliamente el ruso mientras Yuri recobraba el aliento, alejándose de él lo más que pudo.  
¡Eso no es motivo suficiente para que me exprimas hasta morir! – le grito el más pequeño, dándole la vuelta al mostrador para saludar a Jean, ignorando brevemente la pataleta del mayor.  
¡¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!!! – Exclamó el peliplata al ver a Jean darle un fuerte abrazo a Yuri - ¿Por qué el sí puede apapacharte y yo no? – dijo con exagerada tristeza mientras zarandeaba a Yuuri por los hombros, haciendo que el bajara su cabeza, riendo bajo ante la actitud infantil de su novio.  
Él es mi hermano – respondió secamente Yuri señalándolo antes de volver a abrazarlo, reprimiendo una risa al verle la cara al peliplata, Agradeciendo que Jean lo apretara más contra su pecho mientras se reía.  
¡No es justo! – siguió pataleando Víctor, revolviéndose en el banco mientras se le guindaba a Yuuri.  
Vamos amor no es nada, déjalo en paz, aún no está acostumbrado a tus muestras de cariños – dijo el japonés, sobándole el brazo a su novio en un intento vago de calmarlo, escuchando a lo lejano la amortiguada voz de Yuri diciéndole “Ni me acostumbrare”, lo cual puso más histérico al mayor  
No seas tan cruel Yuri, míralo, el solo quiere expresarte su cariño – bromeo Jean, separándose del rubio para entregarle un croissant.  
¡Así se expresa cariño! ¡Debes darme comida! –bromeo Yuri, volviéndose hacia a Víctor y señalando el plato que le había entregado el mayor, dándole la vuelta al mostrador para sentarse junto a ellos de nuevo, aceptando un abrazo de Victor para que dejara de llorar de una buena vez.  
Te quedaste más de lo que habías planeado, eso es bueno – comento Jean tranquilamente, ojeando a los clientes para ver si le necesitaban - ¿Cómo está tu madre?  
Está bien, tiene un poco de gripe, la humedad de la casa esta insoportable para ella pero le lleve medicinas y un deshumidificador – comento risueño, dándole una mordida al pan.  
Veo que te dio de comer bastante gatito, ya estas más llenito – bromeo Jean agarrándole los cachetes, los cuales aún tenía llenos de comida, por lo que los tres se echaron a reír cuando comenzó a maldecir a Jean en reprimenda, era una vista bastante cómica aunque sin animos de burlarse estaba alegre de verlo así, el más que nadie sabía que a veces por estar tan enfocado en su trabajo Yuri dejaba de comer por días, lo cual lo hacía lucir cansado y pálido, además de estar apagado y de terrible humor.  
En serio Yuri está bien, sabes que te enfermas rápido si no te alimentas bien, tu mama de seguro pensó que no te he cuidado bien – dijo Jean con un tono amable aunque Yuri podía notar la seriedad de esas palabras en la breve expresión de seriedad que le mostro solo a él luego de decirle esas palabras.  
Me envió un envase de plástico con muchos dulces y comida, creo que no tendré que cocinar en una semana – comento Yuri, presumiendo las delicias que le había dado su madre.  
¿Ah sí? yo debo probar al menos uno de esos postres gatito, sabes que amo la comida de tu mama - enfatizo Jean, decidido a quitarle de la caja, aunque fuera a la fuerza uno de esos pastelillos de manzana tan deliciosos que su madre solía hacer y Yuri lo sabía muy bien así que suspiro resignado y se levantó del taburete.  
Hm esta bien ¡pero solo sera uno! - exclamó el rubio, señalando acusadoramente, advirtiendole que la pasaria mal si tomaba mas de uno.  
Antes de que Victor pudiera hacer una pataleta, el menor camino hacia afuera de la tienda hacia donde estaba su auto, sacando tres bolsitas del lado del copiloto, entrando de nuevo a la tienda con rastros de la llovizna en su abrigo.  
Aqui tienen - ofreció uno a cada uno cortésmente, mirándolos expectativamente mientras cada uno probaba un bocado de su respectivo pastel.  
Estan deliciosos - suspiró Yuuri.  
Como extrañaba este sabor - dijo Jean, cerrando los ojos, intentando disfrutar al máximo el postre.  
¡¡¡Vkusno!!! - gritó el peligris, devorando cada bocado.  
Los tres se echaron a reir a fondo por la apariencia tan infantil y adorable que tenia Victor, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras comía el resto de su pastel.  
Me alegra que te haya gustado - dijo Yuri con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a Yuuri y a Victor boquiabiertos; Ninguno de los dos se resistió y se abalanzaron sobre el rubio y lo abrazaron fuertemente, Jean sonrió mientras los observaba desde la barra, Yuri quedo casi invisible entre la pareja.  
¡Oigan que hacen! ¡sueltenme! - dijo Yuri, sin poder golpearlos pues sus brazos habían quedado apresados ente Yuuri y su torso y además Victor lo había atrapado entre el y Yuuri; Finalmente se dejó hacer y se tranquilizó, aceptando el abrazo de la pareja pero aun algo escéptico, luego de un rato lo soltaron, esperando un golpe que jamás llegó, los tres miraron espectativamente a Yuri y se encontraron con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios del menor.  
Me alegra que les hayan gustado - respondió sinceramente, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas mientras reía y los veía terminar el pastel, Yuuri detuvo a Víctor por el brazo antes de que se lanzara sobre el rubio de nuevo y terminaran ambos en el suelo.  
¿Podría pedirle a tu madre la receta? estan divinos, me encantaria hacerlos en casa - preguntó el moreno, limpiandose los largos y finos dedos en la servilleta.  
Le diré a mama que me la envíe- respondió con una sonrisa aún mas amplia Yuri, haciendo que Victor le diera un mini infarto de ternura por lo que se acercó sigilosamente por un lado y abrazo a Yuri y le peinaba la cabeza con una mano.  
¡Amor debemos darle mucha comida! ¡ese es el secreto! - exclamó Víctor, abalanzándose sobre su novio y abrazándolo con más fuerza de la que pretendía a Yuuri - ¡Si le damos mucha comida deliciosa entonces sonreira siempre!  
Si cariño - contestó Yuuri, riéndose de la expresión de pánico en los ojos del menor.  
Lo siento Yuri, es que nunca te habíamos visto sonreir así, parece que has roto a mi Victor - comento risueño Yuuri, acariciandole el brazo a Victor quien seguía riendo como un niño de cinco años y restregando su mejilla a la parte superior de la cabeza del japonés.  
¡Mierda! entonces ya ha descubierto mi punto débil - suspiro el menor cansadamente pero sonrió al instante al oir que Yuuri le dijo que no se lo recordaria en un tiempo si por casualidad el lo olvidaba.  
Eres el mejor - contestó Yuri, ofreciéndole al moreno su puño para que lo imitara, Yuuri lo imitó y ambos se echaron a reír, ignorando sin querer a Victor, quien preguntaba que había sucedido pero por la risa ninguno de los dos pudo contestarle.  
Cuando Jean regresó, el trío notó que el lugar comenzaba a vaciarse poco a poco, Yuri había tomado lugar tras la barra pues Jean se había desaparecido por un rato, no que a el le molestara hacer el trabajo por el ni nada por el estilo, mas bien lo disfrutaba. Victor se había sentado en el taburete del lado izquierdo de Yuuri y aprovechó de tomar su mano para entrelazar sus dedos mientras conversaban sobre cualquier trivialidad que les cruzara la mente a cualquiera de los tres. La pareja estaba impresionada por la serenidad y delicadeza con la que Yuri atendía las ordenes de sus clientes, a quienes, si no eran muchos les hacía algun dibujillo simple en la taza de café; A Victor le había hecho un perrito en el suyo y a Yuuri le hizo unas hojitas del tradicional árbol de cerezo que tanto le gustaba.  
Que bueno saber que mi negocio no se iría al infierno si yo desaparezco por un rato - comentó gracioso Jean, recostandose en el hombro de Yuri para admirar el trabajo que había hecho para una señora que estaba esperando en la barra pacientemente a que el rubio terminara.  
¡No te acostumbres! ¡estoy haciendo tu trabajo y no debería bastardo irresponsable! - replicó con tono de rabia y un toque de sarcasmo, aunque terminó por dejar salir una risilla que no pudo reprimir, pues no era su intención reclamarle nada seriamente.  
Él siempre es asi, bromeando indebidamente frente a los clientes - chasqueo la lengua, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en decepción fingid.  
Le ofrezco mis disculpas - se apresuró a decir Yuri, entregandole la taza a la señora, quien le otorgó una sonrisa comprensiva y le dio las gracias por el hermoso dibujo en su taza.  
¿En dónde demonios estabas? - preguntó Yuri, aun sonrojado de vergüenza.  
Lo lamento, estaba con un amigo y perdi la noción del tiempo - se disculpó Jean, tomando su lugar para atender a un muchacho.  
Ah esta bien - dijo Yuri con un gesto comprensivo, notando la seriedad de Jean al pronunciar sus palabras, caminando hacia la nevera para sacar una botellita de jugo para colocarla junto al plato que iba a despachar Jean.  
~~~~  
Otabek no tenia ganas de hacer nada ese día, la lluvia lo había mantenido en la cama la mayor parte del dia, revisando planos y correos recostado contra el espaldar de la cama. El libro estaba en la sala y Otabek cavilo por un largo tiempo, decidiendo que no se levantaria aun, agradeciendo que el ordenador lo hubiera dejado conectado la noche anterior en la mesa de noche antes de quedarse dormido.  
Al abrir el correo noto que el primer mensaje era de la pareja de la costa, le habían mandado fotos de como estaba quedando la casa, escribió una respuesta sencilla y honesta, dándole algunos consejillos para ampliar el espacio con la decoración.  
Se levantó cerca del mediodía, no tanto por el hambre si no porque ya comenzaba a dolerle el cuerpo, había trabajado en un diseño para un apartamento por un rato hasta que estuvo satisfecho con la primera sección de planos; Marchó despacio hasta la cocina y tomó un vaso de la alacena para tomar un poco de jugo en la nevera; No se molestó en siquiera prender el televisor, se dirigió al sofá y tomo el libro en sus manos, limpiando automáticamente la cubierta de cualquier residuo de polvo que pudiera tener, aunque en su casa el polvo era algo inexistente el aún lo hacía por defecto. Paso gran parte de la tarde leyendo, ignorando levemente los truenos y enfocándose tan solo en la travesía de Kvothe y el placentero sonar de la lluvia en el exterior.  
Cercana las cinco de la tarde decidió dejar el libro en la mesa y se levantó hacía su cuarto, arreglandose un poco para visitar aquel parque, si bien estaba lloviendo eso a él no le importaba, era parte de su rutina y ese día era más que necesario; sacó una sombrilla negra del aparador y se volvió hacia la puerta, caminando por el pasillo hasta dar a la cocina, tomó su cartera y llaves y salió.  
En la calle no había una abundancia de personas ni de autos, la via estaba casi desolada, aunque la actividad estaba aun presente en las tiendas que permanecían abiertas por la hora y el clima; justo en la esquina antes de doblar al centro Otabek se detuvo, saliendo del auto hacia una floristería, como era de costumbre, tomaba una rosa de la cesta del arreglo y le pagaba a una amable señora ya entrada en edad, quien le entregaba la rosa unica en una pequeña cubierta de plástico para que no se le maltratara. Avanzo sin parar hasta que llego al parque, no tenía deseos de mas nada sino de sentarse allí y pensar, pensar en su amada y de cómo habría resultado su vida de no haber sido por aquel incidente.  
Otabek estaba sentado en aquella banca, sólo, la lluvia habia incrementado, golpeando incesantemente la tela de su paraguas, lo cual no le inmutaba, la rosa descansaba en su regazo pues temía destrozarla si la tenía entre las manos. A menudo, mientras estaba allí sentado se preguntaba si algún día cambiaria algo, si cambiaría su hábito, su ánimo, se preguntaba si su dolor se marcharia o si seguiría presente, sumiendolo en el agujero negro mas y más hasta que todo sentimiento alguno lo abandonara por completo y se convirtiera en tan sólo un cascaron vacío.  
La lluvia se había intensificado y los vientos hacían que la sombrilla del joven pelinegro fuera totalmente inútil, aún así el aun se negaba a irse, no le importaba empaparse de agua, solo queria estar allí un poco más a pesar de lo oscuro y solitaria que se había vuelto la cuadra; Jean lo vio desde la ventana de una de las mesas y en seguida salió de la cafetería, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había estado el pelinegro sentado alli pero su experiencia le decía que debía llevar al menos dos horas y media, quizas un poco más; Cruzar la calle fue muy fácil pues a parte de los charcos no habia ni un solo auto. Arribó hasta el parque con aliento laborado, empapado y con un frío bestial.  
¡Otabek! ¿pero qué haces aqui mojandote? - le preguntó el pelinegro por puro formalismo, pues enseguida salieron esas palabras de su boca comenzó a halar al mas bajo para que se levantara, evitando que se cayera la sombrilla y la rosa; Otabek no pronunció ninguna palabra, solo opuso un poco de resistencia, pero al ver el enojo presente de su amigo simplemente se dejó llevar hasta la cafetería, pero no antes de dejar su rosa allí. Una vez llegaron, le quitó la chaqueta mojada y le hizo sentarse en una de las mesas mas cercana a la barra, pero no la mas céntrica sino la mas cerca de la pared del fondo para que nadie lo molestara; Paso fugazmente detras de la bara hasta la cocina y dejo la chaqueta cerca de el hornillo de piedra en el que hacía los panes para que el calor la secara un poco. Volvió con una taza humeante de té y unos pastelillos de queso crema calientes y una toalla pequeña para que se secara.  
Aqui tienes - se sentó en la mesa con él, esperando pacientemente a que Otabek lo aceptara, pero el pelinegro lo ignoro y se quedó allí sin siquiera verlo, Jean no pudo contenerse y le regaño.  
¿Acaso has comido algo siquiera el día de hoy? - le dijo ahora con un tono más serio, tratando de hacer acopio de su carácter para no zarandear a su amigo en frustración; Jean habia olvidado que fecha era, lo que explicaba el ánimo deplorable de su amigo - No lo has hecho, estas pálido - Suspiró molesto - y además has estado a la interperie, ¿acaso estás tratando de matarte lentamente? - le espeto, bajando su voz para que los clientes alrededor no se asustaran.  
Nada...  
Jean resoplo.  
Escucha, te comprendo, es difícil el estar sin ella pero no había nada que pudieras hacer, el destino asi lo dispuso y debes aceptarlo de una vez y permitirte rehacer tu vida, seguir adelante - tomó una bocanada de aire, meditando sus siguientes palabras, tomando el antebrazo de Otabek para que el pelinegro le prestara atención - No estoy pidiéndole que la olvides por completo, pero debes darte libertad de olvidar ese día, ella no hubiera querido que te atormentaras hasta morir, a ella le hubiera gustado verte sonreir cada día a pesar de todo, que recordaras sus momentos juntos sin castigarte, pero eso no pasara si tu mismo no lo aceptas. Esta vida que llevas no es la que ella hubiera querido para ti bajo ninguna circunstancia y debes avanzar Otabek, estas alejando a las personas importantes de tu vida y algún dia cuando te des cuenta de ello será muy tarde. Te digo esto como tu amigo, y te lo digo porque me duele verte así. - dijo, su voz quebrandose levemente al final, deteniendose al ver una lagrima correr por la mejilla de Otabek, quien cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a dar leves sollozos, sus hombros agitandose suavemente. Jean esperó pacientemente a su lado, permitiendole descargar todo aquel sentimiento reprimido por años si molestarle ni hablarle más, sabía que Otabek debía desahogarse completamente y el estaría alli sin importar cuanto tomase.  
Había pasado un tiempo y Otabek estaba calmado pero aun tenia el rostro escondido en sus manos, Jean le acercó unas servilletas para cuando quisiera limpiar su rostro de las gotillas saladas que corrian por sus mejillas; Una vez retiro sus manos de su cara su expresión había cambiado, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y brillantes gracias a las lagrimas, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto estaban también rojizos pero su expresión era suave, serena, hacía mucho no veía a su amigo estar en paz consigo mismo aunque fuera por un momento.  
Jean le otorgo una sonrisa amplia y se levantó para calentar el té y los pastelitos pero Otabek le detuvo antes de que los tomara y se marchara - Esta bien así - dijo con una voz ronca y lenta, Jean se volvió a sentar y se quedó un rato más con el, intento hablarle pero desistió por cuenta propia al ver que el mas bajo no estaba del todo sereno, en su lugar recorría la mirada por el lugar y por las calles a través de los ventanales, notando como la lluvia cesaba poco a poco; Sus ojos se posaron en su hermano, quien estaba disfrutando el atender a los clientes mientras Jean no estaba, lo hacía con gracia y elegancia, tomandose su tiempo elaborando figuras en las tazas con una sonrisilla en los labios, lo cual le alegro al mayor, si había algo que lo llenara de felicidad era ver a Yuri disfrutar de lo que hacía.  
Otabek lo miraba curioso, no había notado hasta el momento a Yuri sirviendo de barista, en su lugar se ocupo de limpiar la taza con una servilleta, esperando a que Jean saliera de su burbuja de pensamientos.  
¿Estas bien ahora o bueno, algo mejor? - le pregunto Jean al volverse hacia el, mirándolo limpiar la taza con la servilleta con paciencia.  
Si, gracias Jean - le contestó, dejando la taza reposar en el plato, mirando brevemente a su amigo sin saber exactamente que decir, pero su mirada expresaba lo suficiente para que Jean lo comprendiera, inclinandose para golpearle el hombro amistosamente.  
Debo irme, no quiero quitarte mas tiempo innecesariamente- dijo Otabek, levantandose de la silla a pesar de las quejas de su amigo, quien trató de persuadirlo por casi diez minutos, fallando miserablemente.  
Se que no quieres quedarte pero al menos espera un momento, te hare un café- dijo, levantándose rapidamente sin darle tiempo de replicar al pelinegro. Otabek se levantó y caminó despacio hacia la barra, mirando a Jean hablar con una señora recostado sobre alguien a quien no podia ver, notó a una pareja en la barra reirse junto con Jean y al escuchar una disculpa frenética vio por fin a aquella figura que tapaba su amigo, parecia que Jean conocía bien a aquel joven rubio que lo había estado acosando, sintió una conocida sensación de tranquilidad invadirlo aunque no con la misma intensidad de siempre, dándose el tiempo de detallar el perfil del rubio cuyo cabello estaba finalmente suelto; Al notar los ojos curiosos del pelinegro de la pareja que estaba en la barra desvió su mirada hacia la blanca repisa, evitándolo, poco después Jean regresó con su café y se despidió rápidamente, lanzando una última mirada a aque jovencillo que estaba burlándose del peligris mientras que su pareja lo miraba aun curiosamente a él y al rubio.  
~~~~~  
Yuri había terminado de ayudar a Jean en la barra pues no habían muchos clientes ya, en su lugar había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, burlarse de la frente de Víctor; Victor estaba lloriqueando como un bebe, zarandeando a Yuuri, quien se reía a todo pulmón de la reacción de su novio.  
Yuuriii ¡¡¡no te rias!!!! - hizo un puchero y se tumbó en la silla de brazos cruzados, fingiendo estar enojado e ignorarlos.  
Perdóname amor, sabes que amo tu frente - le dijo Yuuri, parandose frente a él y tomandole el rostro entre sus manos, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras con un beso en la frente, dejando sus labios reposar en su frente hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura y abrazarlo, apresandolo fuertemente, Yuuri sonrió y le abrazó por el cuello.  
Nunca se resiste a esto  
Yuri soltó una risilla, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados, preparándose para disculparse con el peligris pero al subir la cabeza miró mas allá de Yuuri y Victor y notó a Otabek caminar despacio hasta la salida con un rostro notablemente afligido, parecia haber estado llorando, lo cual le confundió al rubio, quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo entrar en un auto azul oscuro e irse, ignorando a Yuuri, quien veía toda la escena desde donde estaba parado.  
Yuuri meditaba cuando sería el momento apropiado para comentarle a Jean sobre esto, quien sabe, las cosas podrían resultar mejor de lo que esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui les dejo los links de las canciones por si alguien desea escucharlas, si son algo raras pero son muy buenas, culpo a mi crush por habermelas pegado, que las disfruten.  
> Ego Wrappin' - "Midnight Dejavu"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYp8zT4nudQ  
> Breakbot - "Baby i'm Yours"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6okxuiiHx2w  
> Earth, Wind & Fire - "September"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs069dndIYk


	4. La Historia de Otabek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la vida universitaria me ataco, lamento la tardanza, a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo de su vida para leer esta historia, gracias :3 y que disfruten

   Yuuri miraba aquella escena con genuina curiosidad. Por un lado estaba aquel joven pelinegro, quien se había acercado a la barra con notable aflicción en el rostro, deteniéndose con resignación en el banquillo a esperar a Jean, mirándolo fugazmente antes de que su mirada buscara con curiosidad a aquella persona que su amigo estaba molestando, al retirarse Jean sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, detallando completamente a la única persona en el mostrador en ese momento... Yuri.

   
   Una vez se cruzaron las sus miradas el pelinegro desvió la mirada a la repisa del mostrador y el rojo que cubría sus mejillas por el llanto se había intensificado por la vergüenza, aquel muchacho no levantó la cabeza hasta que Jean le presentó el vaso de café enfrente y sólo entonces se enderezo y se despidió de Jean, volviéndose lentamente en el taburete y lanzando una última mirada al rubio cuando su amigo se había marchado, ignorando la mirada del japonés en el camino.

  
   Por otro lado estaba Yuri, Yuuri era terriblemente consciente de la apatía del menor en cuanto a socializar se trata, si bien con el no tardó mucho en hacerlo, él no se llevaba bien con nadie en la oficina, lo cual le sorprendió pues a él lo conocía por mucho menos tiempo, en fin. Luego de que el pelinegro pasara por detrás de él, se volvió para hablar con Yuri, quizás bromearle un poco acerca de lo que acababa de ver, pero lo que se encontró al mirarle fue totalmente inesperado, Yuri estaba embelesado, miraba a Otabek marcharse de la cafetería sin siquiera pestañear, Yuuri podía distinguir un poco de alegría en sus ojos combinado con un poco de angustia pues de seguro había notado la tristeza en el rostro del más bajo; Quizás Yuuri estaba desvariando pero podía apostar buen dinero a que Yuri estaba interesado en ése joven pelinegro y rápidamente comenzó a pensar en algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarle.

  
   Ya Otabek se había montado en su auto pero Yuri aun lo seguía con la vista pero no por mucho, pues Víctor los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos con un berrinche.  
¿Acaso vas a ignorarme lo que queda de tarde? - dijo con tristeza en el rostro, apretando la cintura de Yuuri mientras escondía su rostro en su vientre.  
Perdóname amor, es que vi algo que me pareció de verdad extraño- dijo, pasando los dedos entre las hebras plateadas de la cabeza de Víctor, levantándole la barbilla para que lo mirara.

  
   ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó al japonés, sonriéndole un poco por curiosidad.

  
   No, nada en realidad cariño, ya es tarde es mejor que nos retiremos, puede que Yuri quiera visitar a algún amigo después de que nos vayamos - le sonrió cariñosamente y luego miró a Yuri, dejándole entrever una sonrisa cómplice, disfrutando del pánico y confusión en el rostro del rubio; Jean llegó justo antes de que Yuri pudiera preguntarle a que se refería y porqué lo miraba de ésa forma.

  
   Jean me temo que ya nos retiraremos, se está haciendo tarde y mañana debemos ir a trabajar - contestó Yuuri con más seriedad en el rostro, pero sonriendo internamente pues Yuri tenía la cabeza baja y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

  
   Oh que lástima pero entiendo que deben descansar, fue un placer pasar esta tarde con ustedes - les otorgo una gran sonrisa y se despidió de ellos con un abrazo, extendiéndose un poco más con Yuuri pues le había susurrado algo; Yuri los veía y maldecía por lo bajo, Yuuri lo había notado, justo tenía que cacharlo en ése momento, se volvió y salió de la parte de atrás de la barra para despedirse de la pareja, quienes le abrazaron fuertemente como si fuera un peluche haciendo que el menor se revolviera incómodo entre ellos pero sin el esfuerzo suficiente como para zafarse. Víctor tomó de la mano a Yuuri y se encaminaron hasta la puerta, despidiéndose una vez más del par antes de caminar hasta el Honda Civic plateado parqueado frente al ventanal izquierdo de la cafetería, poniéndose en marcha hasta que ya no eran visibles en el camino; Yuri se sentó en la barra y miró hacia los alrededores de la tienda, notando como el cielo ya se había tornado una combinación de negro azulado con el resplandor plata de la medialuna presente a pesar de las dispersas nubes que aún permanecían allí después de la lluvia, pero no las suficientes como para tapar las estrellas.  
Yuri estaba sumido en su mundo, pensando que podía haberle pasado a Otabek, jamás lo había visto así, sus ojos hinchados le indicaban que había estado llorando no hacía mucho, pero además tenían una expresión suave, no aquella de indiferencia que mantenía desde que lo había conocido, o bien desde la primera vez que lo vio; ¿En qué momento había entrado a la cafetería? no le había visto pasar por la puerta en ningún momento, aunque pudo haberlo hecho cuando tomó el trabajo de atender a los clientes cuando Jean se perdió.

  
  _¿Acaso Jean sabrá que le pasó? hmm es probable..._

  
_Gahhg ¿¡cómo demonios podría preguntarle eso!? No es algo que me dirá simplemente..._

  
La mente de Yuri estaba agitada, se tomó unos mechones de cabello en su frustración cosa que no pasó desapercibido para él mayor.

  
   ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te quieres ahorrar el ir al peluquero? - preguntó, riéndose al ver como el rubio daba un brinco por el susto.

  
   No nada de eso, solo veo que tan largo esta - mintió- estoy aburrido aquí.

  
   Hm ya veo, déjame que termine unas cosas aquí y nos vamos - dijo el pelinegro, recogiendo los platos de las mesas y limpiándolas, exaltándose un poco al escuchar su celular.

  
_¿Quién es ése joven pelinegro que lloraba en tu mesa hoy?_

  
_Yuuri K._

  
   Le extraño aquel mensaje, pensó que lo había mantenido fuera de la vista de la pareja y en especial de Yuri, ¿cómo fue posible que Yuuri le viera?.

  
_Descuida, no planeo nada malo, es sólo que noté una reacción muy rara de Yuri hacia él y quería saber quién era ese joven._

  
_Yuuri k._

  
_Suspiró, marcando una respuesta rápida._

  
_Es un amigo de la universidad y sé a qué te refieres pero aun no quiero que te hagas esperanzas, los conozco a ambos muy bien y no sé si pueda llegar a funcionar..._

  
_Jean._

  
_Oh bueno, si tú lo dices entonces no lo hare... y tiene nombre al menos_

  
_Yuuri K._

  
_Se llama Otabek._

  
_Jean._

  
Jean guardó su celular para ocuparse de limpiar la cafetería para marcharse, ojeando al rubio por un momento, para nada sorprendido de verlo tan tranquilo recostado en la mesa, sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

 

* * *

  
   Yuuriiiii - le llamo el peliplata, con notable cansancio en la mirada. Yuuri se había quedado despierto un poco más para conversar con Jean, despertando a Víctor con la luz del móvil.

  
   ¿Por qué aun no te has dormido?- le abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo hasta estar juntos pecho a pecho, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Yuuri soltó el celular en la cómoda como pudo y le abrazó al peligris, asegurándole que se dormiría con el enseguida, ignorando la respuesta que acababa de llegar y cubriéndolos a ambos con la cobija para sucumbir al sueño junto con su amado.

* * *

  
   Jean había terminado de limpiar y estaba apagando las luces, esperando a que el aire se apagara por completo antes de ir a buscar a Yuri. Una vez cerraron la tienda se dirigieron a comprar víveres en el supermercado para acompañar la cena, Jean decidiendo que iban a llevar pues Yuri no estaba seguro de que hacer para cenar.

  
   Una vez llegaron al departamento del menor tomaron las bolsas y se encaminaron al ascensor, Jean le preguntó más acerca de su estancia con su madre, observando una sonrisilla colarse en los labios del menor mientras le contaba lo feliz que estuvo de volver a verla, de las cosas que había arreglado para ella mientras estaba en casa y de lo bien que había llegado a aceptar la idea de tener al pingüino en su cuarto. En un principio Jean se había reído de él por haberle comprado un aparato tan infantil a su madre pero él la conocía y sabía que ella no aceptaría otro medio para limpiar su cuarto de la humedad. Le agrado ver que se había alimentado bien en esos días gracias a ella y le comentó que le había llevado bastante comida pero que al final se la había terminado en la mayoría él. Jean le ayudó a guardar la comida que se había traído de casa de su madre en la nevera y sacó unas pechugas empanizadas para cenar, preparando puré de papas con un poco de ensalada para acompañarlo. Cenaron poco tiempo después, dándole tiempo a Yuri de cambiarse de ropa a una más sencilla y de colocar la ropa de la semana en el cuartillo de lavandería para lavarla en la mañana.

  
   Al terminar de cenar Yuri le dejo a Jean el juego afuera por si quería terminar el capítulo mientras el lavaba los platos, y se daba una ducha para quitarse el estrés y el sucio de encima. cuando salió del cuarto noto que Jean no había tocado el videojuego, más bien se había levantado para hacer chocolate caliente, cosa que le tomó desprevenido.  
Pensé que querías jugar, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó el rubio, sentándose en el mueble como le había indicado Jean con un gesto de su mano al verlo salir del pasillo hacia la estancia, Jean se acercó despacio, entregándole una taza humeante de chocolate y posando la jarra con más chocolate en la mesa, dándole un sorbo a su propia taza antes de mirar a un confundido Yuri, la seriedad de su expresión haciéndole sentir ansiedad al menor.

  
   Sé que has estado pensando en Otabek en estas últimas semanas - se detuvo, pensando muy bien sus palabras - sobretodo esta tarde - observaba al rubio atentamente, notando como desviaba la mirada a modo de defensa, pero lo detuvo antes de que pudiera replicarle algo cortante.

  
   No voy a juzgarte ni nada parecido Yuri, sólo quiero hablar contigo acerca de él - eso tomo desprevenido a Yuri, abriendo los ojos y removiéndose en el sillón, esperando impacientemente las siguientes palabras de Jean.

  
   Primero que nada quiero que sepas que Otabek es mi mejor amigo, y así como te cuido a ti también solía cuidarle a él, bueno aún hago el intento de cuidarlo... sea como sea, quiero que me escuches atentamente pues esto no lo he conversado con nadie jamás.

  
Suspiro

  
   Bien, sé que ya sabes su nombre pues lo llame por el frente a ti... esto... ah ya, Otabek y yo nos conocimos en la universidad hace ya mucho tiempo, nos conocimos en la biblioteca central, ese día yo necesitaba estudiar y no había ninguna mesa vacía, estaba dispuesto a marcharme resignado pero luego lo vi a él sólo en una mesa en el rincón, cerca del ventanal del balcón y me acerque a él, pues no pensaba que le pareciera una molestia el que yo ocupara el otro extremo de la mesa, en fin, cuando le llame la atención mi primera acción fue disculparme pues su mirada era algo aterradora, pero le hablé igual, ya que lo había sacado de concentración era mejor hacer lo que había ido a hacer; A pesar de todo me permitió sentarme con él a estudiar, en un principio trate de no molestarle más pues aún se veía molesto aunque su expresión cedió a una más serena al ver que la sala estaba en efecto llena y él era el único que estaba "solo" por decirlo de alguna forma, yo me sumergí tanto en lo que tenía que hacer que para Otabek fue como si aún estuviera allí sólo sentado.

  
   Recordar ése día cuando ya éramos cercanos fue una revelación para mi pues Otabek no tenía intenciones de hacerme menos y evitar que estudiara allí con él y que las  expresiones de su rostro cuando estaba ensimismado sencillamente era algo no controlaba; Allí comprendí que no debía guiarme de su cara de enfado usual - soltó una risilla amarga y tomó un trago de chocolate.

  
   Ése día me fui increíblemente tarde de la universidad y para mi sorpresa el también, salimos al mismo tiempo de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos hacia el parque en donde estaban los transportes. Al llegar al estacionamiento le agradecí el haberme ayudado y le ofrecí llevarlo a su casa pero el desistió enérgicamente y se marchó al transporte luego de despedirse; Recuerdo que ése día también tuviste tu primera pelea en el colegio y no pude ir a buscarte... Mamá estaba furiosa conmigo pero la culpa se me pasó al verte dormido en tu cama cuando fui a verte al llegar a casa, tu mamá me dijo que no habías llevado ningún golpe serio pero tu mejilla derecha estaba hinchada muy cerca de tu ojo, me acerque y te dejé un peluche de tigre que te había comprado al mediodía, recuerdo que te revolviste un poco y lo apretaste contra ti con fuerza y volviste a dormir tranquilamente, eras un angelito en aquellos días.

  
   Sonrió ampliamente, pasando por alto la expresión de vergüenza que tenía Yuri plasmada en el rostro.

  
   Luego de ese día no lo volví a ver sino hasta dos o tres semanas después, cuando la semana de finales estaba cerca, todos los alumnos estaban como locos igual que yo estudiando apresuradamente en la biblioteca y una vez más me vi en la necesidad de molestarle, aunque a él no pareció disgustarle esa vez; La primera vez que hablamos seriamente fue esa semana antes de su final de matemáticas, casualmente él estaba cursando el mismo semestre que yo así que luego de ojear su libreta y de esperar alrededor de diez minutos a ver si él lograba resolver el problema por si sólo me aventure a acercarme y explicarle que estaba haciendo mal; El ejercicio en realidad yo no lo había comprendido sino hasta que comencé a explicarle, más adelante nos dimos cuenta de que su profesor había omitido un paso y por eso no cuadraba la cuenta. Al terminar me recline en mi silla y le sonreí, volviendo a leer mi libreta para repasar, lo escuche murmurar un gracias y lo vi seguir haciendo los demás problemas, fue allí cuando le escuche presentarse, fue muy gracioso, parecía no estar acostumbrado a hablar con la gente pero no deje que pensara que estaba burlándome de él, solo baje mi libreta y me presente también, ofreciéndole mi mano para que la estrechara, lo vi dudar pero al final lo hizo; Allí descubrí que él estaba comenzando a estudiar arquitectura y que esa era la razón por la cual no lo veía a menudo en ingeniería, aprovechamos esa tarde para aclarar nuestras dudas antes del final, decidiendo desechar aquellos puntos en los cuales ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer ya que el parcial era al día siguiente y no era recomendable agobiarse con preguntas como esas. Ése día no salimos tarde de la biblioteca así que logramos marcharnos antes de que las encargadas nos echaran y con la mayoría de los problemas resueltos, de nuevo ofrecí llevarle a casa pero se negó, marchándose hacia el transporte a paso apresurado pues era el último.

  
   Así continuamos por los siguientes 9 semestres, ambos estudiando en aquella mesa día tras día, a pesar de que nuestras carreras ya no eran parecidas para nada, a Otabek le hacía bien hablar o más bien explicarme el problema que no podía resolver para poder entenderlo mejor. A veces me costaba creer que no los entendiera pues explicaba con una soltura prodigiosa, era tan bueno que yo mismo comencé a interesarme en sus materias hasta el punto que estudiaba con él en vez de ocuparme de las mías, podría decirse que el fue el mejor profesor tuve para estudiar arquitectura.

  
   Yo por otro lado no era tan bueno, a veces trataba de explicarle pero... para ponerlo en sus palabras, yo siempre me iba por el método Alemán.  
Soltó una larga risa, haciendo una breve pausa para recomponerse, Yuri no hacía más que mirarlo atentamente, con una sonrisilla dibujada en los labios por los recuerdos de su amigo.

  
   Ah, recuerdo que siempre me enredaba hasta explicando así que él tomaba mi cuaderno y luego de un rato me explicaba lo que había entendido y esperaba a ver como terminaba de resolver mi asignación y para revisar si le había comprendido o no. Otabek siempre fue muy atento en ese aspecto, siempre que pudiera ayudar lo hacía.

  
   Creo que fue alrededor del tercer o cuarto semestre que comencé a conocerlo personalmente, recuerdo que debía pedir un libro para estudiar pero me habían suspendido hasta que renovara el mío y se ofreció a sacarlo por mí, como fuimos al mostrador juntos aproveché de ojear su carnet desde lo lejos y me sorprendí al ver que ese día era su cumpleaños, intente y falle miserablemente no hacer un alboroto pero es que... ¡era algo que debía celebrar! y por instinto le abracé y le felicite por su cumpleaños aunque me retiré de un salto cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

   Rio.

  
   La señora que estaba en la recepción se rio de nosotros y trató de felicitarlo pero él estaba inmóvil, tratando de analizar la situación; Debo admitir que me asusté y pensé en que se había molestado conmigo, él no era muy afecto al contacto físico y cuando finalmente me miró hizo un ademán de reproche que quedó a medias, en lugar de reclamarme dejó salir un suspiro, cerrando los ojos brevemente para finalmente erguirse y darme las gracias con una sonrisa muy pequeña.

  
   Dejó salir un suspiro, sintiéndose nostálgico.

  
   Cuando regresamos a la mesa le pregunté por qué no habían planeado nada sus padres para felicitarlo y le dije que debía mantener esa sonrisilla al menos por lo que restaba de tarde pues era su día pero su rostro se tornó algo serio cuando me contesto que sólo tenía a su madre y a su hermana pero que ellas vivían en su ciudad natal Almaty y que por eso estaba un poco desanimado pues las tenía a ambas en alta estima pero muy lejos de él para su gusto. Le pregunté un poco acerca de ellas al notar que se había destensado al hablar de ellas, me dijo que él era mayor que Lillian, su hermana, quien estaba por salir de primaria, una sonrisa se abrió paso cuando me decía que a su hermana le encantaba abrazarlo pues le recordaba a su oso de peluche favorito, el cual había perdido en un viaje con su grupo escolar. La pequeña paso toda la semana durmiendo en el cuarto de Otabek porque no podía dormir sin su oso.

  
   Su madre era ingeniero mecánico y se encargaba de supervisar la parte de ensamblaje de piezas para robots destinados a la medicina, ella era una mujer muy reservada pero a la vez muy amorosa, siempre trataba de hacer alguna actividad con ambos en casa después del trabajo, jugaban juegos de mesas o con algún juguete que lilly tenía o se ponían a cantar en la sala las canciones del preescolar y de las caricaturas que veían hasta que Otabek comenzó a interesarse por el kung fu shaolin, entonces dedicaba más tiempo a Lillian. Para su madre el pasar tiempo con ellos era lo más importante, no importaba si sólo se sentaba con ellos a ver la tv, ella quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tenía con ellos.

  
   Enfatizó sus palabras con seriedad, mirando a Yuri sonreír un poco al imaginar cómo sería ver a Otabek cantar.  
La verdad no imaginaba a Otabek practicando ningún arte marcial pero tampoco le pedí que me lo demostrara pues Otabek no tenía la necesidad de mentir y pesar de mi falta de tacto obvie preguntarle acerca de su padre pues no quería incomodarlo con ése tema, si él se hubiera sentido a gusto hablando de él ya lo hubiera hecho; En fin, me dijo que la razón por la cual había viajado lejos de su hogar para estudiar era porque le habían otorgado una beca y a pesar de que su madre le había dicho que ella no tenía problemas en pagarle sus estudios, él quería experimentar la vida fuera de Kazajstán lo cual ella comprendió pero aún estaba renuente a dejar a su hijo partir tan lejos de casa.  
Se detuvo a tomar un poco de chocolate.

  
   Yo estaba maravillado, Otabek había sido un completo enigma hasta la fecha y era más frustrante porque él era formalmente mi amigo y no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su apellido.

  
   Rió histéricamente.

  
   Él también me preguntó acerca de mi familia, lo cual me animó mucho asi que le comencé a relatar, le dije que era hijo único de una pareja de profesores de la universidad, sabes mamá y papá. Ambos habían hecho más fácil mi adaptación al colegio y el resto de mi vida académica pues eran muy didácticos aunque no parecía muy convencido de eso pues se echó a reír cuando acabe la frase, fue tan espontánea que no hallé como quejarme al respecto, más bien hasta me puse a reír con él porque había sonado tan irreal para el como para mí cuando lo analice.

  
   Le hable de ti.

  
   Dirigió su mirada a Yuri.

  
   Él quería conocerte algún día pero no podía llevarte a la universidad, le conté que hacías cosas parecidas a las que hacía su hermana, excepto por el dormir conmigo de peluche claro pues le habría mentido, aunque si solías abrazarme cuando tenías que irte y no querías, jaja cuando estabas más pequeño no querías salir de casa por nada y hasta te encerrabas en mi cuarto hasta que tu mamá venía por ti. Ah qué tiempos aquellos, recuerdo que cuando comenzaste primaria en el nuevo colegio te disfrazamos de tigre, te veías tan adorable que te tome casi una veintena de fotos y no hablemos de las que tomaron mi mama y la tuya, me arriesgo al decir que tiene casi tantas fotos tuyas como mías!. Aquellas fotos si llegué a mostrárselas, no pude resistirlo! y le pareciste hmm no recuerdo bien sus palabras, era algo más que adorable, que lástima el no recordar la expresión que utilizó.

  
   Se detuvo a reírse de la expresión de susto ligado con enojo y vergüenza que tenía Yuri en el rostro, quien estaba a punto de romper la taza en sus manos de lo fuerte que la estaba apretando pero antes de que perdiera el hilo de la conversación le detuvo con su mano y le dijo que le podía golpear y reclamar al finalizar, por lo que Yuri se detuvo en seco y recapacito, volviéndose para acostarse de boca abajo sobre el mueble, abrazando el cojín y posando la barbilla en el descansabrazos, poniéndole atención una vez más.

  
   Recuerdo que cuando ya éramos más cercanos yo deje de ser tan precavido con él, si me emocionaba mucho por algo le zarandeaba por los brazos o le halaba hasta donde veía lo que me gustaba y en raras veces le abrazaba porque a eso aún no reaccionaba bien. Una vez vi a un chico realmente hermoso y no pude detener mis palabras, mi filtro se anuló en ese momento y le comenté a Otabek lo bello que me parecía aquel joven, como esperaba él no contesto y no me atrevía a volverme hacia él ya que no estaba seguro de su posición ante los homosexuales. Su respuesta fue un simple "hmn", no había disgusto ni asco en su rostro y me sentí aliviado hasta que se formó un silencio entre nosotros que me tenía los nervios de punta.

  
   No tenía ni la más remota idea de que decirle y me puse a jugar con la hoja de mi cuaderno por un rato que se hizo casi eterno hasta que le escuche murmurar un suave "tiene novio, perdiste tu oportunidad", me volví a verlo sorprendido, tumbando las botellas de agua por la rapidez con la que me golpee contra la mesa al voltearme, realmente no esperaba eso y hasta ignore el hecho de que los estaba señalando; Cuando notó que no le estaba siguiendo me contesto que él era la persona menos indicada para juzgarle pues él no era plenamente consciente de su orientación sexual. Recuerdo haberme levantado de la mesa y anduve en círculos por un buen tiempo cerca de la mesa, estaba en shock y a pesar de que no había nadie no podía gritar, y Tampoco quería irme a caminar afuera, porque no quería que Otabek lo tomara de forma errónea. Recuerdo que su cara de confusión era tal que yo me reía inconscientemente mientras andaba alrededor de la mesa hasta que lo estrese y me pidió con una calma forzada que me sentara de una buena vez; Le obedecí con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro pero aun así me disculpe por mi reacción, explicándole que no esperaba oír esa frase salir de su boca.

  
   Otabek estaba molesto y pude notarlo así que me disculpe nuevamente con seriedad digna de esa conversación, y arriesgándome demasiado le pregunté cómo estaba seguro de eso, esperando pacientemente a que meditara si me respondía o no.

  
   Realmente no pensé que me contestara pues me había pasado de insensato con mi reacción y estaba molesto al respecto, pero aun así lo hizo, me comentó que desde hacía unos años había notado que tenía el mismo interés en las chicas como en los chicos pero que eso no representaba molestia para él, no perdería el tiempo negándose a si mismo ese hecho; Me miraba expectante pero no sabía que decirle, pero antes de cagarla de nuevo medite bien mis palabras, disculpándome de nuevo por mi reacción y le comenté que yo estaba en la misma situación pero que rara vez me interesaba en chicas y antes de que pudiera pensarlo se me salió una bromilla pero resultó muy bien pues ambos nos reímos con ganas, nuestros estómagos nos dolían por el esfuerzo, fue genial...

  
   Ése día salimos muy tarde de la biblioteca y aunque aún estaba el transporte esperando la hora de salida, decidí arriesgarme y preguntarle si quería que lo llevara a casa, a lo cual me contestó con un sí y antes de que cambiara de parecer me metí en el carro y le esperé, cuando arrancamos me atreví a bromear y le dije que estaba lleno de sorpresas ese día a lo cual me contestó con una sonrisilla.

  
    Desde entonces nuestra amistad se fortaleció aún más, comprendí que a él no le gustaba que le presionaran, sobre todo si la situación le abrumaba en ese caso lo mejor que podías hacer era dejarle enfriarse por un rato y darle apoyo moral, pero nada más allá de eso, si él ya estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo me comentaba lo que le pasaba y se desahogaba, solo debías tenerle paciencia. Amaba a su familia,, por lo que cada noche les llamaba al llegar a casa y hablaban como por una hora o más; Yo no sabía nada acerca de vivir lejos del hogar de mis padres así que al principio era raro para mi ése ritual aunque jamás le dije nada al respecto, era bastante reservado con las personas pues no era de la clase de personas que le gustara entablar conversaciones por Convención. Le encanta leer, cada sábado pasábamos por la librería para revisar que libros habían llegado y de esos cuales le gustaba, tiene un buen gusto para los libros, no puedo decir que los que he leído por recomendación de él han sido malos pues estaría mintiendo.

  
   Conocí a su familia el día de nuestra graduación, ése él día estaba nervioso, no los había visto desde hacía cuatro años y medio, quizá un poco más, allí comprendí lo que el debía sentir, hablar por teléfono y skype no es lo mismo que tener a tu familia en frente, poder abrazarlos o que te den un beso en la mejilla, Otabek no había tenido esa clase de atenciones desde que se había ido de Almaty así que le dejé la mayoría del tiempo solo con ellos para que pudieran disfrutar ese tiempo al máximo. Su madre era una... bueno es una mujer muy agradable y cariñosa a su modo, aunque al final me dedicó un cálido abrazo y me agradeció por estar allí siempre para su hijo; Su hermana por otro lado no quería soltarle por nada del mundo, era adorable esa visión, Otabek la abrazaba con su brazo libre o le acariciaba la cabeza mientras ella estaba enrollada en su brazo o mientras le abrazaba por la cintura, se había convertido en una hermosa señorita ya. Recuerdo que ella quería que la cargara pero Otabek se negó con tristeza pues ella ya estaba grande, casi igual de alta que él y además su madre le había prohibido hacerlo porque no quería que se lastimaran ambos, esa foto creo que debe estar en algún lado por allí en casa de mamá, quizás algún día te la muestre.

  
    Esa tarde recuerdo que mamá quería llevarnos a comer algo pero te sentías un poco mal, aunque no recuerdo por qué, así que me despedí de ellos mientras Papa te ayudaba a entrar al auto. Desde entonces hablo de vez en cuando con ellas, de hecho aún lo hago y bueno ya Otabek no habla con ellas tan a menudo así que yo les mantengo al tanto de todo.

  
   Se quedó pensativo

  
   Mareo... tuvimos que marcharnos porque la luz del auditorio me mareo y no podía soportar el dolor de cabeza - susurró, sintiéndose culpable.

  
   Ah cierto, tranquilo gatito, tu salud era más importante - le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente.

  
   Él y yo seguíamos en contacto después de la graduación y le propuse reunirnos para hablarle de un proyecto que quería realizar; Jamás te lo dije pero esa cafetería que tanto amas fue producto de su grandiosa creatividad - sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta, sin hallar algo que decir.

  
   Sí, yo tenía los planos hechos de acuerdo a la perisología del lugar pero la visión de un ingeniero no es igual a la de un arquitecto - dijo con un una sonrisa pícara en el rostro - en donde yo veía un lugar en donde solo colocar mesas el vio la mejor forma de optimizar el espacio para que las personas estuvieran más cómodas, la decoración y todo lo demás se lo debo a él.

  
   Cada día venía a tomar su café en la tienda después de que la inauguramos, y si se levantaba tarde aprovechaba de llevarse un desayuno también, al igual que cada tarde pasaba después del trabajo a hablar conmigo, regañarme por alguna mala decisión que tomaba y en general para sólo pasar el rato...

  
   Extraño aquellos días- dijo con genuina tristeza.

  
   Yuri lo miraba expectante, pues se había quedado en silencio y con la mirada fija en la taza de la mesa. Pensando sus siguientes palabras.

   
   Hubo una joven... ella era realmente hermosa, Otabek y ella entraron un día en la tarde y recuerdo haber notado un brillo en sus ojos cafés, él estaba muy feliz y no tardó en presentarnos. Su nombre era Raiza, una joven un poco más baja que él, con una cabellera ondulada marrón que decoraba su rostro a la perfección, aquella joven extrovertida era la novia de mi mejor amigo. No tuve tiempo de sorprenderme pues la felicidad me invadió más rápido que cualquier otro sentimiento y me abalance sobre ellos, atrapándolos a ambos en un abrazo; Escuche la sonrisa de ambos y luego me separe de ellos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y volviéndome hacia la máquina para prepararle a Raiza uno. Los miraba a ambos conversar mientras yo volvía, ella parecía estarle diciendo algo gracioso pues Otabek se movía un poco en el asiento mientras bajaba la cabeza, ella le acarició el cabello suavemente y le tomó la mano, acercándose mas a él. Ambos me miraron cuando me detuve en la barra, agradeciéndome por el café, esa tarde la conocí solo de vista pues tenía que marcharse, creo que Otabek solo la trajo para que yo la conociera aunque fuera de vista. Espere a que se marchara y comencé a fastidiarlo un poco, pero estaba muy feliz por él; Ambos trabajaban juntos y se habían conocido durante el almuerzo hace ya varias semanas atrás, le regañe por no habernos presentado antes pero me era imposible mantener una cara seria así que mi intento de regaño no resulto, aunque le puso una sonrisa aún más grande en el rostro a él.

  
   Ella era bastante amigable así que nos llevamos bien desde el principio, me comentó que había estado observando a Otabek desde hacía ya tiempo y que se animó a hablarle luego de caer en cuenta de que él no iba a tomar la iniciativa por su timidez, lo cual hizo que su rostro se pusiera de un color rojo muy pronunciado, Raiza y yo nos reímos al notarlo y ella se abalanzó sobre él y le lleno de besos la mejilla, susurrándole que lo amaba mientras le acariciaba la espalda, haciendo que él se pusiera aún más rojo pero le correspondió y le planto un beso en los labios.

  
   Así fue pasando cada día, ambos venían a mi tienda después del trabajo y en los fines de semana que eran los días en los que se quedaban un poco más, era agradable pasar el rato con ambos pues ella siempre trataba de enseñarle cosas nuevas a Otabek, sacarlo de su burbuja de timidez aunque no con la intención de que dejara de ser quien era. Recuerdo una vez que había rentado el lugar para una celebración de un cumpleaños de una pareja mayor, sus hijos apartaron unas mesas para ellos y las otras estaban libres, pusieron en el estéreo puras baladas románticas y comenzaron a bailar, Ella le tomó de la mano y lo llevó al centro de la pista, preguntándole a la familia si no les importaba que ambos se unieran para bailar un rato; Fue la primera vez que le vi bailar. También le organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, llamó a su madre y hermana y les pidió que vinieran para celebrarlo, me preguntó si podía hacer la fiesta en mi negocio pues quería que todas las personas que eran importantes para Otabek estuvieran allí para él, ese día fue por mucho el más feliz de su vida, se rio, bailó, comió y divirtió como jamás lo había hecho antes, su familia estaba allí para él y se llevaban muy bien con Raiza. Esa noche Raiza cedió su posición de abrazadora a lillian pues sabía que a su hermana le encantaba abrazarlo como un peluche, además ella podía hacerlo cada día, lilly estaría allí solo esa noche y quería que disfrutara también de la compañía de su hermano. Ambos se marcharon casi a la media noche, abrazados y riendo ampliamente y Otabek llevaba un gran pedazo de torta en el recipiente.

  
   Su sonrisa se apagó repentinamente, y dejó salir un suspiro pesado.

  
   Varios meses después ambos vinieron de paso por la cafetería, habían estado trabajando en un proyecto grande y no habían tenido tiempo para relajarse, pues salían tarde de la oficina; Ese día la cafetería estaba más llena de lo usual y no tenían dónde sentarse, sin embargo se detuvieron en la entrada, después de una breve conversación Otabek entró y ella caminó despacio hasta el banquillo del parque; Me extrañó un poco pero lo dejé pasar, Otabek me saludó y me explicó que esperarían a que se desocupara la cafetería en el parque, creo que no oculte muy bien mi sorpresa pero le sonreí y asentí, quitándole importancia y preguntándole como había salido su semana pero no me contestó, se veía ansioso y me preocupe un poco, así que me acerque a la barra y le pregunté qué pasaba, que si todo estaba bien y el asintió dudoso, finalmente pronunciando algunas palabras y sacando una pequeña cajita negra de su bolsillo; dentro había una hermosa sortija de compromiso. Otabek le pediría matrimonio ese día por eso estaba tan impaciente, me salí de la parte de atrás del mostrador y le di un gran abrazo, dándole ánimos y palmeando su espalda orgulloso, a lo que el respondió con un suspiro, dejando la presión salir un poco y esbozando una sonrisa, volviéndose para verla sentada en el banquillo esperando por él; saque unos trozos de torta fría y los puse en una caja para que los comieran mientras esperaban afuera a que se vaciara el lugar pero mientras lo hacía ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado.  
Se tomó un momento para calmarse y continuó.

  
   La verdad no recuerdo mucho lo ocurrido pues paso muy rápido, pero la policía se encargó de explicar lo ocurrido aquel día; Al parecer un pandillero pasaba por la calle con la guardia baja y parecía estar siendo cazado pues detrás de él venía una camioneta negra que aceleró al verlo cruzar al parque y abrió fuego hacia él, todo pasó tan rápido, la gente estaba en pánico, algunos quedaron atrapados en la balacera con heridas graves y otros con más suerte pero Raiza... ella no tuvo tanta suerte, ella quiso huir con los demás pero al levantarse y recibió dos impactos de bala en el pecho... cayó inmediatamente. Otabek al escuchar los primeros disparos se volvió bruscamente y salió corriendo sin importar el que casi fuera atropellado, sólo quería llegar a donde estaba ella pero su mundo se despedazo rápidamente al verla tendida en el suelo, sin respiración, Otabek estaba destrozado, la tomó fuertemente en sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, pidiéndole a dios que solo fuera un mal sueño pero la realidad le golpeó sin piedad, había perdido al amor de su vida en un pestañeo, dejándolo allí sin consuelo alguno, sosteniendo su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Yo salí detrás de el para tratar de calmarlo pero no hallaba la forma de retirarle de ella pero al llegar la policía y el forense lograron que se levantara, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto se veían distantes, la ira y la impotencia de hace unos minutos se marchó cuando el forense subió su cuerpo a la camioneta, tomando su lugar la tristeza y miedo; lo guíe hasta la tienda y le deje que se recompusiera un poco lo cual no tuvo efecto, es más si de algo sirvió ese momento fue para que se diera cuenta de lo miserable que se sentía.

  
   Cuando fuimos a retirar su cuerpo en la morgue nos encontramos con una negativa de parte del forense, quien nos explicó que la familia de Raiza se llevaría el cadáver de su hija de vuelta a Polonia con ellos para enterrarla en su tierra natal; Al escuchar eso sentí cómo Otabek se desplomó detrás de mi sobre la silla, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, evitando el llorar de nuevo, el forense no le dejo pasar a verla por última vez y tuve que arrastrarlo fuera del lugar pues quería destrozar el lugar a golpes. Sabía que no iba a serenarse pronto pero le lleve a casa para que estuviera en un lugar privado y familiar, dónde se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo para desahogarse si lo deseaba pero no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, solo se quedó allí contemplando la nada hasta entrada la noche cuando cayó dormido en el sofá.  
Después de eso no volvió a ser el mismo, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia, su hermana estaba triste por lo ocurrido y más porque ni siquiera con ella hablaba Otabek. Pero no podía culparlo, su pena era reciente, pensé que se le pasaría con el tiempo pero no fue así, cada vez se retraía más y más hasta el punto que ya su vida iba en automático, sin propósito...

  
   La verdad pensé que eso jamás cambiaría pero últimamente han pasado cosas realmente sorprendentes, Otabek... Ahora está un poco más... abierto por decirlo de algún modo... tengo esperanzas de que algún día vuelva aquel Otabek que conocía, el que amaba reír y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y familia...  
Quizás ese futuro no esté tan lejos - Finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a Yuri con seriedad y con esperanza de que entendiera las intenciones detrás de aquellas palabras.

 

   Yuri estaba en pausa, trataba de asimilar toda aquella información que le había dado su hermano, sintiendo como poco a poco la tristeza y la angustia se abrían paso entre sus sentimientos usuales y no pudo evitar la pregunta que salió de su boca automáticamente.

  
   ¿E-es por eso que le vi tan triste hoy? - miró a Jean con ojos pesados, su rostro escondido en el descansabrazos del sofá.

  
   Si, hoy se cumplían ya tres años de su muerte, por eso lo encontré a la intemperie esta tarde, cuando me desaparecí por un rato, tenía que hablar con el y ayudarlo a secarse - respondió sacando su celular, tipiando un texto rápido a su amigo para ver como seguía.

  
   Oh... por eso lloraba entonces... - murmuró, la decepción inundándolo rápidamente.

  
   Gatito... Otabek aún la recuerda no puedes simplemente esperar a que el olvide que ella alguna vez estuvo en su vida pero... también necesita avanzar, se que el te interesa y por eso soy tan honesto contigo, se que tienes un interés en él y no lo niegues, te he visto y sabes bien que no puedes engañarme, pero quiero que seas feliz...  
Jean lo miró con tristeza, evitando a toda Costa terminar de quebrarse frente al menor, quien se había escondido en su totalidad en el sillón, murmurando una respuesta ininteligible.

  
   Jean sonrió con amargura y se acercó al rubio, acariciándole los suaves cabellos que caían cerca de su rostro y recogiendo los vasos que había ensuciado, llevándoselos a la cocina, dejando a Yuri en el sofá


	5. Regresare

   El cielo estaba oscuro, las  nubes se habían despejado desde hacía un buen rato ya, dejando ver una imagen esplendorosa del cielo aquella noche, las estrellas estaban dispersas en el paisaje negro azulado y la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre la terraza del edificio de en frente, embelesando a cualquiera que la mirara.

   Otabek no había logrado conciliar el sueño aquella noche, simplemente le era imposible a pesar de lo cansado que estaba; Había pasado la mayoría del tiempo girando de un lado a otro sobre la cama sin encontrar acomodo alguno hasta que se dio por vencido y se quedó boca arriba, contemplando las sombras de la cortina que se reflejaban en el techo, siguiendo el vaivén de ellas por la corriente del aire acondicionado, se sentía tranquilo, el solo estar allí mirándolas  sin pensar en nada; Su cabeza estaba increíblemente ligera desde que había salido de la cafetería, si bien eso le pareció extraño no dejo que le incomodara, dejo ese pensamiento pasar fugazmente por su mente y ya, decidiendo que era mejor ignorarlo por ahora, así había pasado las últimas horas desde que había llegado a casa, simplemente tomando un descanso de todo lo que le agobiaba, no sabía cómo ni por que se había bloqueado pero quería disfrutarlo cuanto más pudiera.

   Otabek fijo su vista en el cielo, notando como la luna se había escondido aún más tras la terraza, dejando solo un vago indicio de su brillo visible desde ese ángulo, llevándose con ella la luz que reflejaba las cortinas en la pared, tornando el cuarto de Otabek un poco más oscuro, pero no le importaba, justo ahora solo quería ver el cielo, quera ver las estrellas en su esplendor, ver las estelas de nubes que se habían formado en el plano, las luces intermitentes a lo lejos que suponían eran de un avión y que se movían lentamente en la oscuridad. El sonido de su celular lo saco de su trance, moviéndose lentamente hasta llegar a la mesa de noche y tomar el aparato para revisar quien era, sorprendido de ver que era Jean, normalmente su amigo no enviaba mensajes tan tarde pero seguro aún estaba preocupado por él y Otabek sintió culpa por ponerlo en tal situación, Jean era la única persona que lo había cuidado desde que dejo su país y estos últimos años él lo había estado ignorando por su depresión. A menudo se preguntaba el por qué aun Jean se preocupaba por el pero jamás llego a preguntarle directamente, temiendo no hallar las palabras correctas y herir al pelinegro, Jean actuaba en ciertas situaciones como supondría lo haría un padre con su pequeño, quizás inconscientemente había despertado ese instinto paterno de su amigo con sus actitudes.

   Contestó rápidamente el mensaje y dejo el teléfono reposar al lado de él, volviendo a mirar a través de la ventana, volviéndose rápidamente para tomar el celular en manos de nuevo, sorprendido de la rapidez con la que le había contestado Jean, usualmente el no hacia eso pues siempre estaba ocupado en el trabajo o arreglando el desastre que había en su casa, Jean era un terrible amo de casa, Otabek solo fue una vez a su departamento y quedo sorprendido por el desorden que reinaba al tan solo entrar a la estancia, los muebles todos movidos de lugar, ropa sobre ellos, la mesita de noche se veía que había rodado de lugar al menos cada dos días, de seguro porque su amigo se tropezaba con ella y no la colocaba de nuevo en su sitio; la cocina estaba en una situación similar pero agradeció el que al menos los platos que estaban por doquier en el mostrador estuvieran limpios. Otabek sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel día, leyendo el mensaje reciente.

   Se sentó en la cama a meditar si ir a la sala o no, pues era claro que no dormiría y estaba prácticamente conversando con su amigo, movió sus ojos por toda la habitación pensativo, dándose cuenta al fin de que había dejado las cortinas abiertas aquella noche, riéndose de su desliz se levantó de la cama para ir a la sala con su teléfono en mano, dejándolo reposar sobre la mesita antes de ir a prepararse un café, escuchando el timbre de notificación del mensaje; Hacia tanto que no conversaba tanto con Jean que un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de el brevemente, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado como si tratara de quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, decidiendo en su lugar que haría todo lo posible por volver a ser aquella persona que solía ser hace tiempo atrás, aquel que siempre tenía al menos un gesto burlón para con su amigo, que era amable con sus clientes, que prefería pasar un rato inolvidable con su único amigo y su familia que con un montón de desconocidos o solo pues se había acostumbrado a su hiperactivo amigo,  sabía que no sería fácil pero el sermón de su amigo le había hecho darse cuenta de lo solo que estaba y de que no solo se había olvidado de las personas que eran importantes para él, sino que las había hecho a un lado sin explicación alguna, su madre y su hermana no habían sabido nada directamente de Otabek desde hace tres años, probablemente su hermana estaría terminando la Universidad si no es que ya se hubiera graduado, sus cumpleaños y los de su madre.

   Otabek estaba en pie frente a la cafetera, apoyándose con ambos brazos y con la cabeza baja, asimilando toda aquella información que entraba como una marea violenta a su cerebro, haciéndolo sentir un poco mareado, la cafetera comenzó a sonar, el agua ya estaba acabando de pasar por el café y una estela de humo comenzaba a emanar de la jarrilla de vidrio en la que caía el caliente liquido pero Otabek solo fijo su mirada en ella sin más, aun esperando alguna reacción de su cuerpo el cual no quería moverse a voluntad todavía, finalmente logro tomar la jarra de la cafetera para verterlo en una taza que ya tenía un poco de leche en su interior, mirando el café negro mezclarse con la leche, perturbando las líneas continuas marrones que se hacían mientras el café caía con serenidad en el líquido, jugando con las formas hasta que el café estuvo completamente marrón; Dejo la jarra en la cafetera de nuevo y tomo el contenedor de azúcar, depositando una cantidad más que generosa en la taza y mezclándolo animadamente, el sonido de su celular lo saco de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió a la sala, tomado el celular para leer el mensaje de Jean.

_¿Sigues allí o ya colapsaste?_ _Hahahaha es tarde lo entiendo ya a tu edad no debes lograr estar despierto hasta tales horas de la noche._

_Jean._

   Una sonrisa malvada se posó en sus labios y escribió con lastima de que no pudiera enfatizar lo bien que le hacía sentir recordarle la triste verdad.

  _Uhm... tomare en cuenta tu sabio consejo, despues de todo... soy MENOR que tu..._

_O._

   Espero pacientemente la respuesta de su amigo con su taza en mano, tomando el control remoto de la televisión para ver si había alguna película decente que pudiera ver, encontrándose con Titanes del Pacifico en TNT y la dejo, reclinándose en el sofá para verla mejor.

   Su celular volvió a la vida y lo reviso rápidamente, fallando al  contener la risa que le produjo el leer la respuesta de su amigo.

  _¡ESO FUE MUY BAJO HASTA PARA TI  ALTIN! ¡PROMETISTE NO UTILIZAR MI EDAD EN MI CONTRA! DESHONOR! DESHONOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

   Jean.

   Otabek sostuvo su taza con fuerza para que no se le cayera.

  _No me arrepiento de nada._

_O._

_Voy a ignorarte a proposito por un momento, no vayas a lloriquear...._

_O._

   Espero la respuesta de su amigo por unos minutos, mirando de nuevo la pantalla de la televisión, sonriendo automáticamente ante el caminado de Max, pesando brevemente como podrían desarrollarse las siguientes conversaciones que iba a tener.

_DISCULPA! NO VALGO LO SUFICIENTE TU TIEMPO PARA QUE ME IGNORES DE FORMA TAN ABIERTA EN INSULTANTE? :’D_

_Jean._

   Soltó una sonrisilla.

  _Uhmm... llamare a Mama._

_O._

_IGNORAME AHORA! NO IMPORTA! HAZLO!!_

_Jean_

_Dile que le mando saludos :)_

   Jean.

    __Otabek suspiro y quito el mensaje, buscando entre los contactos a su madre, por un segundo dudo en llamarla, pues era seguro que ella aun estuviera en el trabajo pero después de unos segundos de duda, marco el botón de llamar y espero pacientemente, escuchando el tono de la llamada por varios segundos sin respuesta hasta que escucho una voz seria contestar.

_Dobroye utro, Anna govorit (Buen dia, Anna al habla)…_

   Como sospechaba ella aún estaba en su trabajo, pues de esa forma contestaba cuando estaba ocupada, Otabek se alegró de escucharla y suspiro brevemente antes de contestarle.

   Privet mama, ya Beka… (Hola mama, soy beka…)

   Escucho un jadeo de sorpresa y no fue capaz de aguantar el escuchar a su madre llorar.

    _Beka! Cariño es tan grato escucharte de nuevo…_

   La escucho entre lágrimas y con una voz amortiguada, evitando seguro hacer un alboroto en la oficina.

    _¿Cómo has estado hijo mío? Extrañaba escuchar tu voz- soltó una risilla, esperando que Otabek le contestara._

   H-he estado bien - mimtio - Y-yo... Lo lamento mama, lamento todo lo que les he hecho sufrir estos años, no tengo excusa para justificarlo, tu jamás nos hiciste a un lado a lilly o a mi cuando papa murió, yo… - Se quedó sin habla, tratando de contener las lágrimas por un momento pero fue inútil.

  _Beka, moya dorogaya… (Beka, cariño mio…) está bien, necesitabas tu tiempo y no te juzgo por ello, el hecho de que hayas pensado en llamar y decirme esto me hace muy feliz y estoy segura de que si tu hermana estuviera aquí escuchando te pediría que no llores, que lo que importa es que no nos olvides de nuevo...si, hijo no te mentiré diciéndote que no me dolió el estar tres años sin saber de ti pero el poder escucharte ahora me llena de tanta alegría que ni siquiera puedo hallar las palabras para describírtelo, te amo hijo y quiero que sepas que no te guardamos ningún rencor por nada, es más como deseo el poder estar allá para darte un abrazo enorme y poder consentirte como lo hacía cada vez que llegabas triste o herido del colegio – dijo entre risas, recordando que solía ser muy protectora con su hijo cada vez que alguien le hacía alguna maldad o se lastimaba de camino a casa en días helados._

    _Lillian estará muy feliz de saber que llamaste cariño!_

¿Cómo esta lilly? ¿Oh no estoy quitándote tiempo del trabajo cierto? – pregunto preocupado.

  _Está bien, está un poco presionada escribiendo su tesis pero nada que no pueda manejar – rio – claro que no cariño, estoy en horario de almuerzo – le aseguro y saco la vianda del  microondas para comer._

   Oh está bien, si ya está por graduarse entonces -  respondió aliviado, no le gustaría que le llamaran la atención a su madre en el trabajo por su culpa.

  _Si, el año que viene es el acto de grado y no puedes perdértelo! Creo que lilly sería capaz de no presentarse si no estás allí para verla – complacida de escuchar la risa de su hijo por el altavoz._

   No faltare mama, descuida.

   Hablaron por unos minutos más hasta que su madre termino de comer, tristemente debían despedirse pero Otabek prometió llamar de nuevo en la noche para poder hablar un poco más con ambas, su madre le dijo que le enviaría unas fotos para que viera lo grande que estaba desde la última vez que la vio aunque sabía que era para burlarse de que ella había crecido hasta ser más alta que él.

   Se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios y colgó, si bien no hablaron por mucho tiempo, Otabek sentía como parte de aquella sensación de pesadez lo abandonaba mientras se recostaba en el sofá, sus ojos posandose sobre la pantalla de la televisión pero sin prestarle atención en realidad, solo veia las formas moverse mientras su mente aun permanecía vacía y ligera.

   Otabek estuvo por mas de diez minutos así, mirando a la nada hasta que su celular lo despertó de su embelezamiento; Al tomarlo vio el texto de su amigo, preguntándole si todo había resultado bien, riendose un poco por los emojis, comenzó a responder el mensaje, tardando casi diez minutos en encontrar el emoji que quería utilizar y que sabía que le haria reír un poco a su amigo.

   Jean seguía texteando cuando poso su mirada en el sofá frente a él, encontrándose con una figura que dormía pacíficamente apertrechado con los cojines del sillón, reposando su cabeza en el descansabrazos. Jean medito por unos segundos y se levantó del sillón, corriendo sigilosamente al cuarto para traerle una manta al rubio, colocándosela con cuidado para no despertarlo.

   Jean estaba realmente cansado y lo notó a penas entró a la cocina para prepararse un café, su lentitud y desorientación lo delataron y pensó que seria mejor ir a tomar una siesta de una vez por todas pero recordó que estaba hablando con Otabek y sintió un poco de culpa en pensar el dejar de hablar con el pues hacía tiempo que no hablaban tanto que no podia dejar pasar la ocasión. Si bien Jean aun pensaba en que había sido muy duro con Otabek esa tarde, al pelinegro parecía haberle ayudado el reproche que le había hecho esa tarde pues el menor se había encerrado, sus emociones las había sepultado hasta que no quedara ningún rastro de ellas, simplemente viviendo la vida por vivirla, alejándose de todas las personas que alguna vez fueron importantes en su vida; Para Jean era doloroso verlo destruirse poco a poco con el pasar de los días, ni siquiera podía asegurarse de que el menor estuviera comiendo bien pues ni para éso contestaba, simplemente se había hartado de verlo desperdiciar su vida y no pudo aguantar más, por suerte había resultado bien a pesar de haberlo hecho llorar por mas de media hora, cuando al fin Otabek se calmó Jean pudo notar a través de esa mirada cansada una sensación de alivio en su amigo, ahuyentando un poco la sensación de remordimiento que le revolvía el estómago al ver a su amigo sollozar.

   Sin darse cuenta se había quedado parado mirando fijamente la taza de café pero sin procesarla realmente, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar por el sueño, estaba alli como un zombie a punto de caer sobre la repisa cuando su celular lo despertó bruscamente de su embelezamiento, caminando despacio hasta tomar el aparato; Parecia que todo había resultado bien con su madre pues Otabek le había contestado y además con una serie de emojis burlones que sin duda había tardado en encontrar pues jamás lo habia visto usarlos, rió por lo bajo al recordar que su hermano estaba durmiendo en la sala y continuó contestando el mensaje, hablando por un rato mas con el menor hasta que por fin el sueño lo venció.

   Las semanas pasaron sin mayor contratiempos, a pesar de que la actitud del joven pelinegro habia cambiado considerablemente nadie tenía el valor de preguntarle que le había ocurrido, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban felices por Otabek y se lo recordaban constantemente, arrastrandolo a los almuerzos que siempre rechazaba o simplemente se agrupaban en su oficina por la mañana para hablarle de alguna trivialidad del trabajo o de sus vidas, aflojando un poco la actitud seria del pelinegro y sacandole algunas sonrisas con sus chistes malos. Otabek se sentía aun un poco asustado, pensaba constantemente en Raiza pero no permitía que sus memorias de aquel día lo deprimieran tanto como solían hacerlo, encontrando poco a poco la paz consigo mismo, y no sólo éso tambien su destreza en el trabajo mejoraron, cada diseño que hacía lo realizaba con tanto amor como cuando comenzó a trabajar en la compañía, ganándose el cariño de la mayoría de sus clientes quienes recomendaban sus servicios a familias conocidas en el área.

   Otabek pasaba sus tardes dentro de la cafetería hablando con Jean, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de no quedarse un rato en aquel banco como solía hacerlo; Jean notaba la tensión y ansiedad en su amigo pero le dejaba tranquilo, sabía que debía ser difícil para su amigo cambiar su rutina tan bruscamente pero lo estaba haciendo bien, a menudo encontraba una forma sutil de cambiar el tema, haciendo que la mente del pelinegro se enfocara en otra cosa, preguntándole por su mamá y hermana, su trabajo o simplemente poniendose en ridículo para que se riera o le confundiera, no siempre funcionaba pero no podía hacer más que éso. Hoy era justamente uno de ésos días en los que nada parecía funcionar, Otabek se removia inquieto en el taburete, mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando hacia la esquina del parque, moviendo las manos sobre la barra, apretandolas en sus rodillas o jugando imprudentemente con la taza que tenía el café. Jean estaba tras la barra mirándolo sin saber que hacer, su amigo estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental cuando Yuri entró por la puerta luciendo terriblemente cansado y probablemente de muy mal humor; Jean estaba próximo a arrojar la toalla y meter la cabeza al horno cuando los vio a ambos sentados en la barra con una actitud terrible y sin saber como manejarlos. Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia del otro pues estaban en extremos distintos de la barra y con la cabeza baja.

   Jean se acercó con cuidado al rubio con una taza de café en manos y le llamó suavemente para entregarsela.

   Yuri... aquí tienes - le acercó la taza y esperó a que el joven le mirara pero no lo hizo, pero espero paciente a que el rubio hiciera algo, escuchandolo finalmente soltar un largo suspiro, acerco sus manos a la taza y la tomo, dándole un pequeño sorbo al liquido para levantar su rostro y ver al mayor.

   ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Jean con cuidado, evitando exaltar al menor.

   ¡Odio este trabajo, odio a mi jefe, odio la inutilidad de todos los que trabajan en ese maldito lugar! - exhalo con brusquedad, apretando los puños para contener su rabia.

   ¿Incluyendo a Yuuri? - preguntó sorprendido ante el alboroto de su hermano.

   N-no, Yuuri ha estado enfermo y no ha venido en toda la semana - desvió la mirada con vergüenza de haber incluido al japonés en el paquete.

   Hmm muy bien ¿crees poder contarme lo que pasó o quieres hacerlo cuando estés mas tranquilo? - lo miró comprensivamente, esperando su respuesta.

   Estaré bien - espetó el menor, la rabia aún presente en su voz - No me mires asi estaré bien! - exhalo - No te preocupes, se me pasará y debes trabajar - Señaló al cliente en la barra.

   Muy bien - sonrió y caminó hacia la caja para atenderle. En cuanto Jean se movió para preparar la orden lo vio, miro al inquieto pelinegro al final de la barra y olvido rápidamente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se preguntaba qué le sucedía pues no se veía para nada bien, lo veía revolverse en el taburete hasta que se movía un poco menos, sin embargo sus manos pasaron de estrujar la taza a apretar sus rodillas, no podía apartar la vista de aquella escena, sentía el deseo de ir hasta allá y ayudarlo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta allá pero se detuvo en seco, ¿qué podría decirle? no lo conocía para nada, bueno solo por lo que le había contado Jean, pero nada más ¿como podría ayudarle?, sin embargo siguió caminando lentamente hasta estar casi al lado del pelinegro, quien aún estaba con la mirada fija en la taza pero un joven le abrazó por la espalda de repente, tomando a Yuri por sorpresa, quien se removía incómodo entre los brazos de un hombre que no le soltaba aún.

   Durante aquel alboroto Otabek desvió su mirada de la barra para ver de que se trataba aquel escándalo, fue entonces cuando vio a aquel rubio tratando de zafarse de los brazos de un hombre alto y moreno sin éxito alguno. Otabek se levantó de su taburete sin pensar y dio unos cortos pasos hasta estar frente al rubio quien dejó de removerse y maldecir al mayor al verlo frente a él,  Otabek tomó uno de las muñecas del desconocido y la apretó con fuerza, logrando que aflojara el agarre y separar uno de sus brazos de la cintura del menor y tomó el brazo de Yuri con la otra, hablándole con mas fuerza de la que planeaba hasta liberarlo del agarre del desconocido.

   Yuri estaba tratando de procesar lo sucedido que no se dio cuenta de que Otabek aun lo tenía tomado de la muñeca pero lo había hecho retroceder hasta estar detrás de el, fue entonces cuando salió corriendo Jean de la cocina para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

   Maldita sea ¿¡Yuri! que demonios esta sucediendo aquí? - exclamó al ver aquella escena, había escuchado las obscenidades que estaba gritándole el menor pero no sabía a qué se debía, pero tampoco pensaba encontrarse con un Otabek que mantenía a Yuri por detrás de él y a punto de golpear al tipo.

   ¡Basta! O-otabek... ¿quiere alguno de ustedes comportarse? - exclamó molesto, disculpandose con los clientes que veían al trío con curiosidad.

   Otabek soltó la muñeca del rubio y se volvió a su asiento, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Yuri y de los demás.

   ¡¿Pero qué demonios acabo de hacer?! Oficialmente he perdido la cabeza...

   Otabek estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Yuri seguía de pie frente a él, su mano tocaba inconscientemente su muñeca, una sensación de cosquilleo se hizo presente pero Jean lo distrajo al llamarle la atención.

   Yuri, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó con un tono serio que sólo usaba cuándo lo regañaba, volviéndose con un rostro que denotaba un odio profundo al escuchar a aquel hombre hablar.

   Veo que la doncella tiene un novio que la defienda, al menos ya sé porque me rechazaste todas las veces que te invité a salir - río el moreno con dolor sobrefingido, burlándose la expresión de rabia en el rostro del rubio que se había lanzado a golpearlo pero Jean logró detenerlo antes de que lo hiciera.

   Escúchame bien, no se quien demonios seas ni me interesa, pero se que si no te largas inmediatamente de mi tienda vas a lamentar haber nacido - Dijo con una calma realmente inquietante, manteniendo a Yuri detrás de él, quién estaba atónito ante la actitud del mayor.

   El moreno bufó y se dio media vuelta - Nos veremos de nuevo Doncella - dijo desde la puerta y se marchó, lanzandole un beso desde el ventanal al rubio, Jean lo volteó y lo sentó en la barra, evitando que saliera a golpearlo.

   ¿A qué debe todo esto? - preguntó con mas preocupación y menos furia, claramente consternado por aquellas palabras del moreno.

   Ése imbécil es nuevo en la oficina y no ha dejado de molestarme desde que llegó - exclamó con furia, cruzando los brazos para evitar golpear la nevera o la máquina de café.

   ¿Así que es éso lo que te tenía tan molesto hoy? - preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él, tratando de no correr tras aquel tipo y golpearlo.

   El es en parte el culpable de eso, es verdad cuando te dije que todos menos Yuuri son unos inútiles, tendré que trabajar éste fin de semana, dos tarados se fueron de vacaciones y no actualizaron su papeleo, ahora yo tengo que hacer su trabajo pendiente y es demasiado! no me molesta hacer el de Yuuri pues no es su culpa haberse enfermado pero ellos que excusa tienen! - exhalo molesto, pasándose las manos por el cabello en frustración, aprovechando para soltar la coleta y dejar que su cabello cayera libremente.

   Entiendo, ¿y si presentas una queja formal a recursos humanos por acoso? no puedes vivir bajo ese estrés todos los días, podría convertirse en una molestia muy seria, comenzó siguiéndote hasta acá... no creo que sea coincidencia gatito - dijo con un tono mas gentil, recordandole un poco a la señora Leroy.

   Lo se, creo que el lunes presentaré una queja - Dijo con calma y desden, asustado ante la cara de frustración de su amigo.

   ¿Por que no mañana, por que esperaras hasta el lunes para ponerlo en su sitio? - se levantó del taburete para atender a un cliente que acababa de llegar.

   Mañana estaré ocupado sacando mi trabajo y el de Yuuri - dijo con voz cansada - no se si tenga tiempo, quisiera no tener que ir el fin de semana sabes? y sin mi auto! - se echó en el taburete, mirando sobre la barra distraidamente hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Otabek, quien estaba ahora calmado y no al borde de una crisis como cuando llegó; Se preguntaba por qué lo había ayudado, no era alguien importante para él ni nada más, se preguntaba que pudo haber hecho el pelinegro de no haber sido por la intervención de Jean.

   Aun así creo que deberías denunciarlo mañana, no es posible que le permitas que te estrese innecesariamente en el trabajo y fuera de el también - dijo mientras entregaba la  orden, notando como los ojos de Yuri se posaban sobre su amigo al otro lado de la barra, escuchando un suave murmuro como respuesta. Decidió dejarlo así por el momento, observandolos a ambos desde la máquina, notando como desde aquel incidente Otabek parecía estar mas tranquilo pues en lugar de temblores, sacudidas y apretones de sus manos, el pelinegro estaba reposando su cabeza en su mano mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su café, de vez en cuando posando su mirada en el rubio.

   Jean se acercó a Otabek con calma una vez que notó que Yuri estaba distraído con su celular, agradeciéndole por ayudar a Yuri.

   ¿Estas bien? creo que deberías ir a casa, luces horriblemente cansado - dijo Otabek con calma, su voz alcanzando los oídos del rubio, quien hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para evitar subir la mirada.

   Lo sé, estoy muy viejo para todo esto - Rió - ¿quieres algo mas para comer?

   No, esta bien, gracias - declinó con su mano, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que alcanzo la vista del rubio y que hizo que el corazón de Yuri latiera a mil por segundo.

   Esta bien - sonrió- gracias de nuevo.

   No hay de que - dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y arreglaba su ropa para irse - hazme caso, ve a casa y descansa, te hace falta - le estrechó la mano y no le soltó hasta que Jean asintió derrotado, Otabek se relajó y le soltó, despidiéndose una vez más y mirando brevemente al rubio, quien no había dejado de mirarlo con aquella expresión de embelesamiento que le hizo reír por dentro, saliendo de la tienda hasta subir a su auto, poniéndose en marcha tan pronto como vio a su amigo comenzar a recoger todo para cerrar.

   Quizá no había comenzado bien aquel día pero no había podido terminar mejor de lo que lo había hecho.


	6. Ayuda

   Tal y como Yuri predijo, se encontró trabajando aquel domingo, arribando a la oficina de un humor terrible, ignorando a quien se cruzara en su camino, maldiciendo una vez más al lanzar su bolso al suelo mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio para encender la computadora, estirándose hacia atrás hasta tocar la puerta con las manos y aventándola con fuerza para que cerrara. Yuri maldecía mientras tecleaba, cada vez que se levantaba a buscar los documentos que había impreso y cada vez que tenía que salir de su oficina para ir a los cubículos de los encargados de hacer el trabajo que se encontraba realizando, murmurando un sinfín de obscenidades por lo bajo y golpeando la mesa con furia al ver que los archivos que necesitaba ni siquiera los habían comenzado a hacer, volviéndose hacia la oficina con zancadas pesadas, cerrando las persianas para evitar que la gente se acercara a molestarle.

   En realidad aquella parte no fue un problema, pues aquellos desafortunados que tuvieron que pasar el fin de semana con el en la oficina no querían ni acercarse a veinte metros a su oficina, temiendo que aquel rubio se desquitara con ellos, agradecidos de que Yuri los ignoraran cada vez que entraban a dejarles las carpetas o papeles que le enviaban.

   Yuri se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, desconectando antes el IP de la oficina y cerrando las persianas para evitar cualquier distracción, Yuri se sumió tanto en su trabajo que había olvidado de que no había traído almuerzo, ni siquiera una miserable galleta para engañar el estómago, solo se colocó sus audífonos y se sumergió en su computadora para terminar lo más rápido posible para irse temprano y tomar el último bus a la ciudad con calma, trabajando furiosamente en sus documentos, teniendo cuidado de no enviar los memos, correos o demás documentos con las palabras "malditos" o "desgraciados" en ellos, pues no quería que le amonestaran por ello.

   Estaba tan ensimismado en su trabajo que perdió la noción del tiempo, y para cuando paseó su mirada en el reloj de el ordenador fue cuando notó que ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, maldiciendo en ruso, levantándose de la silla y asomándose fuera de la oficina para comprobar que se habían marchado los demás. Como había cerrado las persianas no notó cuando sus colegas comenzaron a irse, y con aquel humor que traía era comprensible que nadie hubiera pasado a despedirse de él. Suspiro derrotado y entró a la oficina para sacar su bolso del locker, dirigiéndose al baño con paciencia pues no se había detenido ni siquiera para permitirse aquel lujo y su vejiga se aseguró de reclamarle por ello.

   Una vez terminó sus labores, se refresco un poco el rostro con agua y se secó con calma, tratando de calmarse un poco pues por la hora ya era más que un hecho que tendría que caminar de regreso a casa; Salió del baño y se metió de nuevo en la oficina, guardando el bolso con sus cosas higiénicas y cerró el locker, apagando la pc para irse de allí.

   Salió del complejo con toda la calma que poseía entonces, caminando cerca de la parada para ver si el destino era bueno con él y había retrasado el bus pero no fue así, habían partido hacía tiempo, por lo que se encaminó hacia la ciudad, cerrándose el sweater que traía para protegerse del viento frío, caminando a un ritmo apaciguado por unos minutos hasta que un estruendo lo hizo detener en seco en el medio de la acera, pues aquello solo podía significar una cosa, lluvia...

   Las gotas comenzaron a golpearle en la cabeza, dispersas en un principio y luego comenzaron a ser más constantes, la voz de Jean haciéndose presente en su cabeza gritándole que lleve su paraguas en su bolso siempre. Yuri suspiró y guardo su celular en el bolso, el cual estaba muerto debido a su maratón musical en la oficina, para evitar que se mojara tanto, maldiciendo el no haberlo revisado en la oficina para llamar a Jean, aunque la idea de molestarlo a tal hora no era algo que le agradara; Sin más que hacer, continuó caminando por la calle, comenzando a sentir las gotas un poco más cargadas que antes.

   Llevaba media hora caminando, la lluvia cayendo sin clemencia sobre él durante su recorrido, Yuri llegó a pensar que de seguro esto era un castigo por algún acto terrible que hubiera cometido en su vida pasada. Yuri parecía estar en medio de un diluvio, sus pies empapados charqueaban con cada paso el rio de agua que ocupaba la acera, pues la canaleta estaba tapada y el agua corría por todos lados; Yuri apretó contra su pecho el abrigo para protegerse un poco del frio pero era inútil, pues su ropa estaba completamente empapada de agua, el frío haciéndose paso a su cuerpo con facilidad pues su sweater no tenía capucha, por lo que su cabello estaba ya más que mojado, no pasó mucho hasta que comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su nariz y comenzó a estornudar y a toser con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, haciéndole detener por unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, retomando su paso una vez estuvo mejor, tomando el cuello del sweater para taparse la boca, sintiendo un poco de aire más o menos tibio mientras respiraba.

   Yuri llevaba demasiado tiempo caminando y sentía sus piernas flaquear un poco, al subir la mirada notó que ya no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad, en realidad podía ver el semáforo y el techo azul de la farmacia a lo lejos pero nada más que eso, su visión estaba nublada, y no hacía más que distinguir formas, lo cierto era que Yuri estaba caminando por inercia, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, la ropa mojada y el frío no le hacían sentir para nada lucido, sin embargo seguía caminando, intentando acercarse lo más posible a la farmacia, pues le podrían ayudar allí y podría llamar a Jean, fijó todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza en aquel pensamiento y apresuró el paso, caminando de forma inestable hasta pasar el semáforo, mirando el suelo brevemente hasta que su cuerpo no dio más y se desplomó sobre la acera, golpeándose el rostro con fuerza, pues no tuvo suficiente fuerza para tratar de detenerse con sus brazos, quedando inconsciente en la acera, la lluvia aun cayendo sobre el con fuerza.

~~~

   No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado tirado en el suelo, pero ya no sentía aquel frío bestial que había estado soportando desde hacía mas de una hora, en su lugar, sentía un calor relajante en todo su cuerpo. Yuri abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver en dónde estaba pero no fue capaz de distinguir nada, aquel lugar estaba oscuro, movió su cabeza un poco para buscar algún rayo de luz, notando una suavidad reconfortante bajo su cabeza, imaginando que debía estar en una cama. Su mente no estaba ni un cuarto porciento activa, por lo que le tomó un rato descifrar que la razón por la que no podía moverse era porque estaba bien arropado por una cobija gruesa que estaba enrollada meticulosamente en sus piernas. Yuri trató de levantarse pero un dolor punzante en su cabeza lo hizo volver a la almohada, tomándose unos minutos hasta que el dolor se apaciguara para volver a intentarlo, esta vez muy lentamente, apoyándose con sus brazos hasta que estuvo sentado en el colchón, miró a sus alrededores, distinguiendo unas pocas formas ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, no fue sino hasta varios minutos después de observar con detenimiento aquel cuarto que cayó en cuenta de que ése no era su cuarto y que además no era parecido a su cuarto en el apartamento de Jean, una sensación de pánico apoderándose de el con rapidez.

   Yuri se levantó con cuidado, apoyándose con las manos en el colchón al sentir el mareo casi tumbarlo, se irguió lo más que pudo y se fue apoyando por la pared hasta que tocó el interruptor de luz, iluminando la habitación de golpe, Yuri tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un momento para acostumbrarse al brillo, una vez abrió los ojos tomó nota de aquel cuarto. Era espacioso, pero se veía un poco vacío, las cortinas estaban cerradas, ojeo la cama en donde estaba, y un armario grande que había en la pared contraria, Yuri posó su mirada en un espejo que había cerca de una mesa y notó el moretón y el corte que tenía en su nariz, además de aquella fea combinación entre el morado y verde que se había situado bajo las cuencas de sus ojos gracias al golpe y su alergia, se acercó con pasos inestables hasta el espejo y tocó la herida con sus dedos, recordando cómo se había hecho aquella fea herida, fue allí cuando notó además que aparte de que su cabello era un desastre, aquel sweater que estaba usando no era el suyo, se miró de pies a cabeza, tenía un sweater negro demasiado grande para su figura y unos pantalones de pijamas beige que también le eran algo holgados, y a pesar de sentirse cálido y cómodo  aquella ropa no le pertenecía, así que buscó con su mirada por todo el cuarto algún rastro de su ropa pero no la encontró, pensó también en sus partencias pero tampoco las encontró. Yuri se quedó pensativo por un rato, mirando el reloj de la mesa de noche que marcaba un poco más de las tres de la mañana, y luego fijó su mirada en la puerta del cuarto, su mente le decía que no era buena idea salir pero no podía encerrarse allí para siempre, se encaminó con cuidado hasta la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado para ojear el exterior, el pasillo estaba ligeramente iluminado, quizás el dueño de aquel departamento estaba en la sala esperando, Yuri se devolvió en búsqueda de algo con que golpear al desconocido en caso de que fuera hostil pero no encontró nada que le sirviera, derrotado, suspiró y comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo lentamente, mirando hacia a todos lados con curiosidad, una vez salió del pasillo, se detuvo en seco, detallando cada detalle de la sala de estar, era bastante acogedora, habían más muebles y decoración que en el cuarto, su mirada se paseó por el gran estante de libros de la pared opuesta a él, luego por el ventanal, el cual estaba cubierto por las mismas cortinas, el juego de sillones negros que rodeaban la mesilla blanca que estaba en el centro, finalmente su mirada se posó sobre la figura que estaba acostada en uno de los sillones, lo miró con detenimiento, asegurándose de que estuviera dormido antes de acercarse a ver su rostro de más cerca, sintiendo un calor intenso esparcirse sobre sus mejillas al ver que no era otro más que Otabek quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón, Yuri se acercó un poco más y detalló sus facciones con mayor cuidado, su rostro estaba relajado, sus pómulos eran un poco regordetes a pesar de que su rostro siempre se veía un poco más delgado, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, adornados con un tono rosa que los hacían lucir tan provocadores a lo que Yuri tuvo que desviar su mirada para despejar su cabeza rápidamente, enfocándose en su cabello el cual era un desastre también pero le hacía lucir bien, Yuri se separó del sillón para verle una vez mas desde lejos, mirando el pecho del mayor subir y bajar a paso constante y se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la cocina para prepararse algo caliente de beber, decidiéndose a calentar el café negro que Otabek había dejado en la cafetera; Mientras la cafetera hacía su trabajo Yuri se pasaba lentamente los dedos por su cabello para peinarlo un poco, pensando si debía tomar un poco de leche para mezclarla con el café, Yuri dio unos pasos hasta la nevera y saco la jarra de leche, buscando dos tazas para prepararle una taza al pelinegro también.

   Yuri buscaba una olla para calentar la leche un poco, revisando cada cajón hasta que encontró las ollas en la alacena bajo el mostrador, sacando una paila pequeña con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, sin embargo al levantarse se sintió fuera de equilibrio y se aferró al mostrador con fuerza para evitar caerse, por lo que soltó la olla inconscientemente, escuchándola impactar contra el piso, lo cual le hizo maldecir por lo bajo, Yuri espero un poco a que se le pasara el mareo y recogió la olla, suspirando aliviado al notar que el pelinegro no se había hecho presente en la cocina, de seguro no se había despertado, Yuri se volvió hacia la estufa y vertió la leche en la paila, calentándola un poco para luego tomar la jarra de la cafetera y mezclarla lentamente con el café, Yuri tapó la garrafa y se volvió para guardarla en la nevera, deteniéndose en seco al ver al pelinegro parado en la puerta de la cocina, una mano acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás, la camiseta que llevaba le dejaba ver al rubio con libertad los brazos descubiertos del mayor, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el torso de Otabek.

   Oye ¿estas escuchándome? - ladeo la cabeza el pelinegro, su rostro se veía como si estuviera molesto, lo que puso a Yuri bastante nervioso.

   Te pregunté si estás bien - Dijo de nuevo el pelinegro.

   Ah, s-si, lo estoy - desvió la mirada avergonzado - E-espero que no te moleste, prepare un poco del café que dejaste allí - dijo, señalando la olla en la estufa, sintiéndose un poco inquieto al ver a Otabek comenzar a caminar hacia él, abriendo la nevera para tomar la jarra de las manos de Yuri y guardarla.

   Yuri no sabía qué hacer, veía a Otabek caminar hasta el mostrador y sacar un banquillo, acercándolo hasta el rubio, indicándole que se sentara, a lo cual Yuri accedió sin protestar, mirando a Otabek verter el café en las dos tazas.

   ¿Quieres azúcar o no? - le preguntó mientras le echaba unas cucharadas a su taza.

   Si por favor - respondió, observando la espalda del pelinegro con detenimiento hasta que se volvió hacia él y le entregó la taza, Yuri se extrañó al verlo aún frente a él pero con una expresión pensativa hasta que le pidió que lo acompañara a la sala y Yuri no hizo más que asentir lentamente.

   Otabek dejó su taza en la mesita y alcanzó a Yuri a medio camino al sillón, tomando su taza y dejándola junto a la suya, volviéndose para tomarle por los brazos para ayudarle a sentarse una vez vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Yuri cuando se inclinó para sentarse, Otabek le entregó su taza y se sentó en el otro sillón a tomar el suyo, sintiendo la mirada curiosa del rubio sobre él.

   Jean vendrá en un rato por ti - murmuró sobre la taza antes de darle otro sorbo a su café, sonriendo internamente al ver la cara de confusión en el rubio al inclinar su cabeza cuando terminó aquella frase.

   Ah, gracias... pero... ¿cómo demonios llegué a aquí? - preguntó con una voz débil, su dolor de cabeza y nariz le impedían reaccionar como siempre lo hacía - n-no es que me queje pero quisiera saber...

   Estaba de regreso de una visita y te encontré tirado en el suelo sangrando, así que te traje a casa - dijo con tranquilidad, fijando su mirada en los ojos verdes del rubio.

   Le avisé a Jean que estas aquí, pero de seguro no se despertó con mis llamadas ni con el mensaje - bufó gracioso y volvió a tomar de su café, esperando a que el rubio dijera algo, pero solo tuvo un ligero "aja" como respuesta.

   Pasaron los minutos y ambos estaban en silencio, Otabek comenzó a preocuparse por el rubio, pues se removía en el asiento mientras tomaba su café.

   ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? - dejó la taza de café en la mesilla y se levantó, arrodillándose frente a él y posando una mano primero sobre su frente y luego, con el dorso de su mano, le tocó en el cuello, dejando a Yuri inmóvil y con las mejillas más que coloradas, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa ante las acciones del pelinegro, quien se levantó y caminó hasta el cuarto para buscar el termómetro, volviendo a paso apresurado para colocarle el aparato.

   Abre la boca - dijo, riéndose internamente de la expresión de incredulidad del rubio.

   Abre la boca por favor - le dijo de nuevo, poniendo a nivel de su mirada el termómetro, acercándolo con cuidado a los labios del rubio cuando accedió y los separo levemente, separándose de el mientras el termómetro hacía su trabajo.

   Otabek tomó el celular para revisar si Jean había contestado pero no había nada en su bandeja, así que dejo el celular en la mesa y se volvió hacia Yuri, sacándole el termómetro para ver su temperatura, suspirando al leer el 39° en la pantallita del aparato.

   Tienes fiebre, te traeré una pastilla y una manta - dicho eso, se volvió hacia la cocina y dejó a Yuri allí sentado por un momento mientras volvía con el medicamento, entregándoselo al joven para que se lo tomara con el café, dejándole la manta sobre las piernas antes de sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

   Yuri lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, aferrándose a la manta por el frío que le producía la fiebre, de vez en cuando hacía un gesto de dolor cuando algunos estornudos se hacían presentes.

   Tu... me cambiaste de ropa ¿no es así? - preguntó, disfrazando el color rosa de sus mejillas con los síntomas de la fiebre.

   Tuve que hacerlo, estabas empapado y no podía dejártelas puesta - dijo, mirando de frente al rubio - ya era bastante con dejarte el cabello mojado.

   Hnnm - se acurruco bajo la manta, escondiendo su rostro en vergüenza para que no lo viera el pelinegro.

   Escucho una risilla y se descubrió un poco los ojos, mirando una sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro mientras encendía la televisión para ver si había alguna película o caricatura que pudiera poner antes de colocarse a trabajar en su computadora, decidiendo dejarle el control al rubio para que pusiera lo que él quisiera, encendiendo su ordenador.

   Yuri se había quedado dormido casi media hora después de que puso Tom & Jerry, la fiebre y el malestar lo vencieron rápidamente. Otabek al verlo descansar se tomó un tiempo para detallarlo, su rostro estaba rojo por la fiebre, algunas hebras se habían pegado a su frente por el sudor, Yuri se quejaba de vez en cuando pero cedió cuando Otabek comenzó a acariciar su cabeza lentamente, apartando las hebras que se le pegaron al rostro, secando el sudor de su frente con una esquina de la manta, dejando su mano cerca de su sien por un momento, exaltándose al escuchar el sonido de un mensaje, leyéndolo rápidamente.

_¡Dios mío! ¿Esta Yuri bien? iré inmediatamente para allá._

_Jean._

   Tipeo su respuesta y dejó el celular en la mesa, posando su mirada de nuevo sobre el rubio, acariciando nuevamente su frente para que se calmara y pudiera descansar un rato más.

   Otabek estaba preparando unas tostadas cuando escuchó el timbre, dejando las rodajas de pan en el plato antes de irse hacia la puerta, dándole paso al interior a Jean.

   Otabek ¿cómo está? lamento la tardanza, estaba muerto, ah lo siento, y tu estas bien? - Jean hablaba y hablaba, nervioso hasta la médula, Otabek tuvo que tomarlo de los brazos y zarandeo hasta que se quedó quieto y lo miró con sorpresa a los ojos.

   Está bien, está durmiendo en el sillón y lo despertaras si sigues así - le dijo, llevándolo hacia el sillón para que lo viera, golpeándole en la espalda cuando vio a su amigo a punto de gritar al ver la herida que tenía en la nariz el rubio, volviéndose hacia Otabek con cara de reproche.

   No ha dormido nada por la fiebre, finalmente parece estar descansando - no necesitó decir más, Jean se volvió para verlo antes de acompañar a Otabek a la cocina.

   Le limpié la herida lo mejor que pude sin hacerle daño, lo encontré así en la calle de camino a casa - le dijo con preocupación en su tono de voz, entregándole unas tostadas y jugo de naranja, sentándose en el mostrador para comer el suyo.

   ¿Qué habrá sucedido? - Jean se dejó caer en el banquillo, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

   No lo sé, a pesar de que se levantó de la cama, la fiebre lo volvió a vencer, así que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle que le había sucedido - le dijo, observando con lástima a su amigo, Jean tenía el rostro digno de un padre preocupado por su pequeño hijo, lo cual le enterneció al menor.

   Pasaron el rato en la cocina hablando de cualquier cosa, Jean había decidido que no iría a trabajar en la cafetería ese día pues debía cuidar de Yuri, Otabek por otro lado se comenzó a alistar para irse a la oficina, saliendo del pasillo luciendo como un verdadero galán, encontrándose con la mirada cansada de Yuri desde el sillón y volviéndose para ver a Jean antes de irse.

   Debo irme, si necesitas las medicinas ya sabes donde están - le dedico una última mirada al rubio antes de marcharse, dejando una estela de perfume que Yuri no pudo evitar seguir a pesar de lo poco que servía su nariz. Jean soltó una risilla y siguió viendo la televisión, ignorando la mirada acusadora del rubio.

   ¿Estás bien Yuri? - dejó el remoto a un lado y se sentó frente a él.

   Me siento como si me hubieran aplastado una tonelada de concreto - dijo con total honestidad, recostándose lo más cómodo que podía en el sillón.

   ¿Qué paso? - dijo, dejando que el susto se hiciera presente en su rostro, haciendo que Yuri se sintiera mal por no haberlo llamado para que lo buscara.

   En resumen, tuve que caminar desde el trabajo hasta acá bajo la lluvia, mi celular murió y no pude decirte nada... me desmaye llegando a la ciudad y cuando desperté estaba aquí - dijo con dificultad, aún estaba cansado y el respirar por su boca lo hacía detenerse con frecuencia mientras hablaba, viendo la frustración hacerse paso en el rostro de Jean, alistándose para recibir su regaño.

   Yuri se quedó esperando el regaño pero jamás llegó, en su lugar sintió unos brazos rodearlo con cuidado, viendo a Jean posar su cabeza en su regazo mientras sus hombros se sacudían levemente, Jean estaba llorando así que con sus manos le acarició la cabeza.

   Jean estoy bien, no llores - dijo con preocupación.

   Me asustó leer ese mensaje, eres mi hermanito y prometí cuidarte Yuri, cómo... - se quedó a media frase, tratando de calmarse un poco mientras Yuri lo consolaba.

   Lo lamento, no planeaba que esto pasara...

   Está bien gatito - dijo mientras se enderezaba, secándose rápido las lágrimas con las manos - Lo importante es que estas bien ahora, aunque cuando te mejores te llevaras un buen regaño ¿Entendido? - dijo, enfatizando sus palabras con su mirada, haciendo que Yuri asintiera y bajara su rostro, pues Jean no le enseñaba esa mirada desde que tomó uno de sus planos cuando era pequeño y lo coloreo para que fuera más bonito, llevándose un regaño de un Jean molesto que no le miró en dos días seguidos.

   Yuri paso todo el día durmiendo, primero en el sillón y luego lo llevo al cuarto de Otabek para que no comenzara a dolerle el cuerpo por la posición que había tomado desde hacía horas en el sillón. Jean hizo un poco de sopa de pollo para cuando Yuri se despertara, junto con unos bollitos y té caliente; Jean paso un rato hablando con Otabek, quien estaba muy pendiente del estado del joven rubio, inclusive salió temprano de su trabajo para llegar a casa y ayudar a Jean, aunque realmente Otabek quería cuidar al más joven para pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

   Aquella tarde probó ser una interesante para Jean, quien observaba a Otabek ir y venir del cuarto a la sala o del cuarto a la cocina, llevándole comida al rubio, medicina y pañitos fríos para la fiebre, o simplemente para revisar si se había despertado y necesitaba algo; Ciertamente le parecía tierno, y que Otabek se preocupara tanto por Yuri le hacía pensar que quizás aquellos dos podrían convertirse al menos en buenos amigos... quizás en algún tiempo, algo más.

   Jean salió a comprar comida y más sobres de sopa instantánea mientras Yuri dormía en el cuarto, dejando a Otabek a su cargo mientras estaba afuera, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que sería mejor para el rubio pasar la noche en el apartamento del pelinegro pues apenas el joven lograba mantenerse en pie al caminar de la sala al cuarto y viceversa, por lo que Jean no quiso someterlo a mas estrés.

   Otabek se quedó en la sala mientras Jean regresaba, tomando su libro para continuar en donde se había quedado, sumergiéndose rápidamente en la historia, pasando de hoja en hoja con facilidad ignorando por un momento la silueta del rubio, quien se había levantado de la cama en búsqueda de Jean.

   Hola... ¿a dónde se fue Jean? - dijo con una voz cansada, sacando a Otabek de su burbuja.

   Salió a comprar más sopa y medicamentos - dijo, cerrando el libro para prestarle completa atención, viendo Yuri asentir con la cabeza.

   ¿Necesitas algo? - le preguntó con curiosidad al ver la cara de indecisión del rubio.

   Tengo hambre - murmuró casi inaudible, escuchando el ruido del sillón que indicaba que Otabek se había levantado.

   ¿Qué quieres comer? - le dijo, tomándolo del brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse pero se detuvo cuando el menor poso su mano sobre la de él.

   No quiero, me duele el cuerpo de no hacer nada - se quejó, sintiendo las manos del pelinegro abandonarle lentamente.

   Entonces acompáñame a la cocina a ver qué quieres de comer - dijo, dándose media vuelta para adelantarse, ojeando al rubio sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que estuviera bien y que caminara sin caerse.

   ¿Y bien?

   hnm no lo sé... - murmuró, sorprendiéndose al escuchando una risilla proveniente de la dirección del pelinegro, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente.

   ¿P-por qué te ríes? - exclamó tratando de sonar amenazante, fallando miserablemente.

   Supuse que si tenías hambre al menos sabrías que querías comer - dijo, sacando de la nevera un trozo de panque y leche, calentando ambas cosas en el microondas para que las comiera a temperatura ambiente.

   Ten esto - dijo, entregándole el plato y caminando a la sala de nuevo, llevando el vaso él para evitar que se derramara algo en el suelo, deteniéndose a medio camino cuando no escuchó los pasos de Yuri detrás de él, acercándose de nuevo a la cocina, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

   ¿Vienes o no? - le miró fijamente hasta que el rubio se movió y lo siguió a la sala, permitiendo que el pelinegro lo ayudara a sentarse, viéndolo retomar su posición anterior junto con el libro que dejó en la mesita.

   Yuri se comió lentamente el ponqué, mojando algunos pedacitos en el vaso de leche antes de comerlo, Otabek lo miraba de vez en cuando con disimulo, mirándolo comer de pedacito en pedacito, a veces lo veía desviar sus ojos hacia el unas cuantas veces, lo cual le hizo notar también que al sentirse incómodo o nervioso pasaba su dedo índice rápidamente por la punta de su nariz, ignorando la herida que tenía más arriba; Lo veía examinar aquel cuarto, deteniéndose en el gran estante con libros, mirando de columna en columna, dejando una sonrisa decorar su rostro. Yuri se veía adorable a pesar de el estado en de desarreglo en el que estaba por la gripe.

   Parece que te gusta mucho leer... - se le escapó, volviéndose lentamente para ver a Otabek.

   Si, así es -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿No te agrada leer? - cerró el libro y lo mantuvo en su regazo.

   Hmm no mucho, a menos que realmente me llame la atención- respondió honestamente, jugando con el vaso que tenía en las manos.

   Entiendo... - asintió con leve tristeza -¿qué te gusta hacer entonces?

   Jugar videojuegos - dijo con la Mayor energía que pudo- y a veces dibujar.

   Miró a un Otabek divertido, y antes de que comenzará a leer de nuevo. Señaló el libro, pidiéndole que se lo prestara para ojearlo, Otabek se lo entregó con cuidado y se reclino en el sofá, mirando al rubio leer el prólogo y algunas páginas del capítulo 1, sonriendo internamente al ver como Yuri trataba de buscar una posición cómoda para agarrar el libro.

   Yuri se rindió después de un rato, cerrando el libro y entregándoselo de vuelta a Otabek.

   Es interesante, quizás algún día lo lea - dijo con una sonrisa cansada, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos hasta que Otabek se levantó y se acercó a él, tomando la manta y arropándolo para que descansara, de nuevo colocando su mano en su frente para ver si tenía temperatura, sintiéndolo un poco caliente, por lo que se estiró hasta la mesita para tomar el termómetro y colocárselo para medir cuanto tenía.

   Jean había vuelto de comprar las cosas y se sorprendió de encontrarlos a ambos tan cerca, Otabek estaba arrodillado frente al rubio, sosteniendo el termómetro en la boca del menor, quien se volteó para verlo entrar. Jean solo cerró la puerta y se metió en la cocina, riéndose de la cara de ambos, viendo segundos después entrar a Otabek a la cocina, aún con termómetro en mano, su rostro reflejaba algo de vergüenza.

   ¿Se divirtieron mientras yo no estaba aquí? - dijo, burlándose de la expresión del pelinegro.

   Yuri tiene hambre, y quebranto - dijo, ignorando la sonrisa burlona de su amigo.

   Está bien, está bien, ya le preparare una sopa, quizás tú puedas ayudarle a bajar la temperatura, o quizás no... - rio al ver que su amigo se marchaba de vuelta a la sala con un sonrojo en las mejillas, sin dudas tendría algo con que fastidiarlos a ambos por un buen rato.

   Oye ¡espera! llévale esto - logró gritar antes de que la risa le ganara, su estómago quejándose por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contenerla.


	7. Algo inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas buenas! perdonen la tardanza en publicar! la universidad de comsume! espero que les guste este capitulo! y gracias por tomarse el valioso tiempo de leerla n.n

   Yuri se tomó dos días más de reposo gracias a la insistencia de Jean y Otabek, aunque ciertamente no les tomó mucho convencerlo de ello pues aún se sentía muy mal. La mañana del martes Yuri estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para encaminarse a su casa con la ayuda de Jean, despidiéndose del joven pelinegro mientras Jean acercaba el auto a la puerta del edificio; Otabek llevaba a Yuri por el pasillo, tomándolo por el brazo con cuidado, notando como el joven rubio no levantaba la mirada del suelo mientras esperaban a Jean.

   Lamento si te cause algún problema - murmuró el rubio, el calor haciéndose presente en sus mejillas, escondiendo el rubor tras su cabello.

   No te preocupes, no causaste ningún problema - dejo salir una risilla suave, feliz de notar como el rubio se destensaba un poco.

   Hmm...

   Espero que te mejores - dijo con honestidad el pelinegro, sobando inconscientemente el brazo del rubio.

   Gracias - dijo el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa para el pelinegro, finalmente levantando el rostro para que la pudiera apreciar, disfrutando el leve sonrojo que se hizo presente en las mejillas de Otabek hasta que la corneta del auto de Jean los sacó de la pequeña burbuja en la que estaban.

   Hasta luego... Otabek - le dijo, caminando lentamente hasta el auto, sintiendo el roce de los dedos del pelinegro descender por su antebrazo hasta llegar a su mano hasta que lo abandonaron por completo; Su mirada seguía a Yuri hasta que el entró en el auto, cruzándose además con la sonrisa petulante de su amigo, la vergüenza se apoderó de él con rapidez, tratando de esconder su rostro en sus manos, ignorando el gesto de despedida de su amigo.

   Yuri ignoró a Jean todo el recorrido, su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre por su condición pero también por el breve momento que compartió con el pelinegro, si bien Yuri no se había dado cuenta pero su mano acariciaba inconscientemente el lugar en donde la mano de Otabek había estado, cerrando los ojos por un momento para descansarlos, dejando su mano allí todo el tiempo.

   Jean miraba de reojo a Yuri, sonriendo ante aquella escena, a pesar de su estado físico y su malestar Yuri parecía estar feliz por pasar un rato con su amigo, notó que Yuri perdió un poco la timidez y se animó a preguntarle algunas cosas de su trabajo y se animó a leer junto al pelinegro, riendo con algunas escenas, Otabek parecía relajado con la compañía del rubio, evitando exaltarlo mucho mientras hablaban, prometiéndole además prestarle el libro cuando lo terminase, sacándole una risa al rubio, quien aceptó leerlo y cuidarlo con toda su alma.

   Para cuando llegaron a casa Jean tuvo que despertarlo, tomándose un tiempo para desenrollarse de la chaqueta que tomó del asiento de Jean, finalmente abriendo la puerta para subir y descansar en su querida cama.

   Si bien Yuri no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, se decidió a salir del auto, caminando lentamente hasta el ascensor para subir a la oficina, ignorando a todo el que se le presentara, metiéndose en su oficina para que nadie lo molestara; Minutos después escuchó unos toquecitos en la puerta mientras esta se abría, preparado para despedir a la persona que se había hecho paso sin su permiso, pero se detuvo al ver que era Yuuri, quien se padeció al ver el moretón y el corte aun presente en el rostro del menor.

   ¿P-pero qué te pasó? - dijo Yuuri, acercándose al rubio con pasos nerviosos, la preocupación más que obvia en su rostro.

   Me caí... en la lluvia - dijo mientras evitaba moverse, pues Yuuri había tomado su rostro en sus manos para estudiar la cortada.

   ¿Y qué hacías en la lluvia, que no recuerdas que no puedes ni siquiera recibir el viento de la lluvia sin que te enfermes? - le regaño el moreno, sentándose frente al rubio sobre el escritorio, cruzando los brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta del menor.

   Lo sé... pero salí tarde el domingo y tuve que caminar a casa porque mi celular murió y no pude llamar a nadie y después comenzó a llover mucho y... - se quedó a media frase al notar la mirada penetrante y juzgadora de su amigo, quien hacía acopio de su autocontrol para dejarlo terminar antes de regañarlo - Me desmaye al llegar a la ciudad, así fue como pasó esto - señaló su rostro, esperando con temor la reacción del pelinegro.

   Ya va, y estuviste tirado en el suelo... ¿Toda la noche? - preguntó el pelinegro, el pánico se hizo paso para acompañar la preocupación ya evidente en el rosto del pelinegro.

   Esto... alguien me ayudo... - dijo casi inaudible, sintiendo un calor en el rostro.

    Yuri - le llamó con un tono serio, la confusión había borrado la preocupación del mayor al verlo sonrojarse levemente - ¿qué sucedió?

   Yuri suspiro derrotado, bajando la cabeza.

   H-hay alguien... un amigo de Jean... él fue quien me ayudo - murmuró, notando la insatisfacción en el rostro del mayor.

   Parece que venía de una visita de una de las casas que diseño y me encontró en el suelo, me llevó a casa y me ayudó hasta que Jean vino por mí - dijo con rapidez, evitando que el sonrojo se intensificara, fallando miserablemente.

   Hmm, muy bien, me encantaría hablar con ese buen samaritano - dijo, señalando con su dedo al menor, de nuevo portando la preocupación y algo de rabia en el rostro- Me preocupas Yuri.

   ¡N-no! bueno... - tartamudeo.

   Sabes que eres como mi hijo adoptivo y no quiero que te pasen cosas como estas... bueno, te dejo ahora, hay que trabajar para salir temprano, nos vemos mas tarde y vamos a la cafetería - le abrazó y caminó hasta salir de la oficina, riéndose de la cara de confusión del rubio, sacando su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Víctor.

   Yuri trabajo muy poco aquél día, un dolor de cabeza se apodero de él tan rápido como comenzó a redactar el primer informe que debía entregar; Para mediodía ya se había convertido en migraña, por lo que llamó a Jean para que lo viniera a buscar, excusándose con su superior antes de pedirle ayuda a Yuuri para que lo acompañara hasta la salida, notando la preocupación en el rostro del japonés, haciéndolo sentir culpable por poner en ése estado a su amigo.

   Jean, avísame si necesita algo y bueno, más tarde pasaremos a verlo si se siente mejor - sonrió suavemente el japonés, despidiéndose de los chicos antes de volver a la oficina.

   Jean lo llevó a casa y se quedó con él en la tarde, dándole una píldora al joven para retirarse para preparar un almuerzo suave para el rubio. Comieron en silencio, Jean miraba de reojo al menor en busca de algún otro síntoma extraño que el joven pudiera esconder, sin embargo no encontró nada, suspirando aliviado. Yuri se recostó en el sillón para descansar un rato, rápidamente sucumbiendo al sueño; Jean le envió un texto a Yuuri con la dirección de la casa del rubio para que lo visitaran al salir del trabajo y también uno a Otabek para que no se preocupara cuando viera la tienda cerrada más tarde, recibiendo las respuestas de los jóvenes antes de dirigirse a la cocina a limpiar.

   Yuri despertó unas horas después sintiéndose algo mareado, tomándose su tiempo para sentarse y levantarse del sillón, escuchando unas voces familiares que provenían de la cocina. Caminó despacio hasta llegar a la puerta, haciéndose paso al cuarto y saludando a la pareja en el mostrador, agradeciendo que Yuuri tuviera tanta fuerza para detener al ruso que estaba a punto de saltarle encima para abrazarlo, Jean los miraba en pánico y se acercó a Yuri para ayudarlo a sentarse.

   Se que es difícil amor pero Yuri está enfermo y malherido y no puedes apretujarlo como si nada - le dijo el moreno, acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara.

   Hmmm está bien - murmuró mientras hacía un puchero, haciéndolos reír a todos con su conducta infantil.

   ¿Estás bien gatito? - preguntó el mayor, entregándole un vaso de agua al rubio.

   Estoy mareado - dijo simplemente.

   Ya te traeré algo para eso - dijo mientras caminaba al cuarto, Yuri se recostó en el mostrador, exhalando cansado, sintiendo un par de manos acariciar su cabeza cariñosamente, dejándose hacer pues estaba muy cansado para pelear. Jean regreso después de un rato con el medicamente, riendo por lo bajo al ver a la pareja consolando al rubio.

   Aquí tienes - le entregó la medicina al rubio y se sentó junto a él, escribiendo un mensaje en su celular antes de levantarse a preparar algo de cenar para el grupo, dejándolo reposar allí en el mostrador, Yuri lo movió un poco para leer lo que había escrito Jean, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente en su pecho.

_¿Cómo sigue Yuri?_

_O._

   Rápidamente dejó el celular en dónde estaba y se cubrió el rostro, maldiciendo por lo bajo al lastimarse la nariz con su brazo por esa acción.

   El Trío lo miraba atentamente, Yuuri y Víctor se colocaron a su lado para ver que le había sucedido mientras que Jean seguía preparando la cena, desviando la mirada a su móvil, notando el mensaje entrante que aún no podía contestar.

   Quiero puré... - murmuró desde su encierro.

   Ya lo preparo gatito - respondió con una sonrisa, llamando a Yuuri un momento para que lo ayudara, dejando a Víctor con el rubio.

   Yuri murmuraba quejidos y algunas palabras hirientes hacia el peligris, quien se había tomado el tiempo de hacerle trenzas en el cabello, agarrando su celular para tomarle fotos; Jean y Yuuri se reían desde la estufa, viendo como Víctor deshacía las trenzas que le había hecho y comenzaba a hacerle unas nuevas, logrando que Yuri levantara el rostro para peinarlo decentemente, encontrando unas ligas para asegurar las trenzas al final, tomando su celular para tomarle fotos a su nuevo peinado, esta vez logrando que el menor mirara la cámara.

   Jean les avisó que la cena estaría lista y le pidió a Víctor que colocara la mesa, liberando al rubio de su tormento por un rato.

   Pasaron un rato realmente agradable a pesar de el ánimo del rubio, quien hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no matar el ambiente, jugando y bromeando con la pareja y Jean. Antes de que Yuuri y Víctor se retiraran Jean le pidió al ruso que le pasara las fotos que le había tomado a Yuri, escuchando las quejas del rubio desde la sala, riéndose del muchacho; La pareja se marchó dejando a Jean a cargo del rubio, Yuuri pidiéndole que le avisara si Yuri empeoraba o si necesitaba ayuda.

   Yuri aprovechó que Jean estaba en la cocina y tomó su celular mientras no estaba, ojeando los mensajes que le había mandado el pelinegro, sintió de nuevo su corazón latir rápidamente y una sonrisilla posarse sobre sus labios al ver aquella conversación, sintiendo el deseo de continuarla, hablar un rato con el pelinegro, bromear con el un rato pero eso no sería para nada bueno, además Jean se molestaría si se enterara de que había estado husmeando su celular, cosa que no pensó muy bien pues al abrir el chat, el mensaje que no había leído el pelinegro se marcó como abierto, lo cual lo delataría fácilmente; Yuri no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más pues escucho los pasos del pelinegro acercarse a la sala, por lo que bloqueó el móvil y lo dejo en la mesa, preparándose para recibir su regaño.

   Yuri ¿estarás bien o quieres que me quede contigo? - preguntó, tomando su celular para revisar las fotos que le había enviado Víctor.

   Estaré bien, no hace falta que te quedes y no se te ocurra compartir eso en tu instagram - espetó el rubio.

   Muy tarde gatito, ya Víctor lo hizo - se rió con energía, viendo como la vergüenza se apoderaba de Yuri.

   Bueno está bien, iré a casa entonces, avísame cualquier cosa ok - le dijo una vez se calmó, acercándose al rubio para despedirse de él.

   Lo haré, lo prometo - respondió mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, sintiendo la mano de Jean acariciarle el cabello con cuidado de dañarle el peinado que le hizo Víctor.

   Adiós gatito.

   Adiós Jean.

* * *

   Yuri siempre tardaba para recuperarse de los resfriados, pero este no había sido un mero resfriado, había tumbado al rubio por una semana entera en lo grueso de la enfermedad, y otras dos semanas en la recuperación total, aunque el humor del joven había mejorado considerablemente, aceptando los abrazos del peligris y las bromas de Yuuri y Jean mientras tomaban café luego del trabajo.

   Había pasado días que no había visto a Otabek, ni siquiera de pasada por la cafetería para buscar café, había comenzado a preocuparle y luego de un buen rato  de cavilar, se decidió a preguntarle al pelinegro si lo había visto pero se detuvo al verlo salir del auto que acababa de aparcar y entrar con un aspecto de cansancio al lugar, sentándose al final de la barra como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía unos meses ya. Yuri lo saludó desde lejos cuando fijó su mirada hacia él, notando como la expresión de cansancio del pelinegro se suavizaba un poco y le dejaba ver una pequeña mueca de sonrisa, Yuri le devolvió el gesto y luego se volvió hacia el joven peligris, quien estaba llamándolo. Otabek suspiró cansado y se volvió hacia su amigo, quien traía una taza de café para él.

   Te ves terrible - dijo con pesadez, preocupado por su amigo.

    Si, el trabajo ha estado fuerte en estos días- suspiró- pero ya salí de esos proyectos, podré dormir un buen rato -bromeó, sacándole una sonrisa de alivio a su amigo.

   Qué bueno Otabek, en realidad te hace falta - le dijo con calma, esperando que el café lo animara aunque fuera un poco.

   ¿Quieres algo dulce? - le pregunto al pelinegro, quien observaba con curiosidad el mostrador de postres.

   Aquel pastel no lo había visto, quisiera probarlo - le respondió tratando de ocultar su impaciencia por probarlo, observando a su amigo colocar un trozo en un plato y traérselo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, esperando a que Otabek diera el primer bocado.

   Está delicioso - dijo con los ojos abiertos, tomando otro pedazo para comerlo mientras Jean sonreía complacido.

   Me alegra que te gustara, es una receta que le pedí a la madre de Yuri, ella hace unos postres deliciosos y este pastel es un favorito - comentó orgulloso mientras el pelinegro terminaba el trozo de pastel junto con su café, hablando maravillas de él hasta que Jean se disculpó para atender a un cliente, dejando a Otabek en la barra luciendo un poco más animado.

   Otabek estaba sumido en su mundo, revisando su correo en su celular cuando una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volviéndose hacia su izquierda para ver a Yuri tomar un banquillo para sentarse a su lado.

   Luces agotado ¿estás bien? - preguntó con preocupación poco disfrazada, acomodándose un poco más cerca del pelinegro, cruzando sus brazos sobre el mostrador para reposar su cabeza en ellos, evitando un poco el contacto visual momentáneamente.

   Ah... sí, he tenido mucho trabajo en estas semanas, demasiado quizás, pero ya salí de varios proyectos así que ya podré dormir un poco - respondió, dejando salir una sonrisa cansada antes de apartar la taza para imitar la pose del rubio.

   ¿Y tú? veo que ya desaparecieron los moretones - giró su cabeza hasta estar cómodo y además tener una buena visión del rostro de Yuri.

   Si hace como una semana, pero aún tengo conatos de gripe, igual puedo vivir con ellos - bromeó, sacándole también una sonrisa al pelinegro, quien se enderezo en su asiento para retirar su chaqueta. Yuri se enderezo también pero giró un poco en el asiento para poder verlo mientras hablaban.

    Víctor estaba junto a Yuuri, abrazándolo por la cintura cuando éste regresó del baño, escondiendo su rostro en su barriga, sintiendo sus manos acariciarle el cabello, escucho a Jean acercarse hacia ellos para hablarles, bromeando con Yuuri un rato acerca de un jovencillo que había estado viéndolo desde hacía rato hasta que Víctor lo rodeó con los brazos, sonriendo un poco al escucharlos hablar; Víctor había soltado a Yuuri para que pudiera sentarse y mientras hablaban notó al final de la barra a Yuri, quien estaba muy animado hablando con un joven pelinegro, quien lo miraba con algo más que cariño en los ojos; Víctor zarandeo el brazo de Yuuri y los señaló antes de que Yuuri pudiera regañarlo por aquella acción y se sorprendió al escucharlo murmurar un animado "si".

   ¿A qué se debe ese "si"? - pregunto incrédulo, observando a su novio reír antes de explicarle.

   Amor, creo que Yuri está enamorado de aquel joven - le sonrió tiernamente a Víctor - y me parece que él le corresponde - espero que Víctor procesara la información, sosteniéndole del brazo por si se le ocurría ir a apapacharlos, aunque sorprendentemente Víctor sólo se limitó a estrujarlo a él no muy cariñosamente, murmurando una infinidad de palabras ininteligibles en su espalda, haciéndole reír a Yuuri.

   Jean se acercó a ellos para ver que sucedía, distrayendo a Víctor de su labor para que Yuuri pudiera responder, sin embargo Víctor se adelantó y le señaló el final de la barra, notando una sonrisa hacerse presente en el rostro de Jean.

    No puedo creer que no me hubieras contado nada de esto- berreo Víctor, soltando a Yuuri y cruzándose de brazos en protesta.

   En realidad Yuuri no sabía bien acerca de esto Víctor y además le pedí que no se hiciera muchas esperanzas al respecto, Otabek estaba pasando por una etapa difícil- trató de calmar al peligris, quien portaba un rostro afligido para hacerles sentir culpables a los morenos.

   Vitya - le susurró cerca de los labios, acariciando sus brazos para que dejara de ignorarlos, cosa que funcionaba a la perfección siempre.

   Aún estoy molesto - espetó Víctor pero accedió a dejar de ignorarlos, tomando la mano de Yuuri en la suya para que le explicaran como aquello sucedió, mientras tanto en el otro extremo Yuri y Otabek charlaban acerca del último proyecto en el que había trabajado el pelinegro, sacando su celular para que viera las fotos de la construcción y demás.

* * *

   La pareja se retiró aquella tarde sutilmente, evitando distraer a Yuri, quien seguía junto a Otabek hablando, el joven pelinegro escuchaba atentamente al rubio hablar de un videojuego nuevo que deseaba comprar, Jean se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, anunciándoles que iba a cerrar en unos minutos, riendo al verlos volverse en sincronía hacia el ventanal para ver que ya la noche había caído, sonriendo nerviosamente antes de levantarse, Yuri se adelantó a hablar y le dijo que se quedaría a ayudar a Jean a arreglar el lugar y que era mejor que fuera a casa a descansar; Rio al ver un bostezo escapar de la boca del pelinegro, quien suspiró derrotado y se levantó lentamente de la silla y se colocó la chaqueta, levantando finalmente el rostro para despedirse de Yuri, evitando rodear el mostrador para abrazarlo como realmente quería.

   Yuri lo vio marchar hasta su auto y lo siguió con la mirada hasta cuanto le era posible, dejando salir un suspiro de felicidad antes de comenzar a limpiar la barra, maldiciendo internamente al volverse y encontrarse con la sonrisa petulante que portaba Jean en el rostro, quién seguro no había pasado por alto la reacción del rubio.

   ¿Qué estas mirando? - preguntó algo esquivo.

   A ti, obviamente - contestó el pelinegro con un tono divertido.

   ¿Acaso no tienes algo más que hacer, no sé, algo así como terminar de limpiar para irnos? - gritó la última parte inconscientemente, escuchando la risa estruendosa de Jean, a quien le lanzó el paño que tenía en la mano directamente a la cara, sin embargo eso no detuvo al mayor.

   Yuri se fue a la cocina con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, ignorando al mayor, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios, pues se imaginó lo ridículo que debió haberse visto. Jean entró a la cocina justo para verlo sonreír de nuevo, haciéndole sonreír a él también.

   ¿En realidad te gusta, no es así? - la voz de Jean le hizo saltar un poco en el sitio, pues no lo había esperado. Suspirando nervioso, decidió volverse, dándole de nuevo la espalda al mayor mientras intentaba calmar sus latidos.

   Y-yo... - murmuró luego de unos segundos, manteniendo su rostro fuera del rango de visión del mayor - creo que sí...

   Yuri sentía su corazón latir rápidamente en su pecho, un calor agradable recorría ahora desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas, una sonrisilla se mantenía inconscientemente en su rostro. Estaba tan sumido en aquello que acababa de confesarle a Jean, que no lo notó rodearlo hasta estar frente a él, una sonrisa suavizando su rostro, el mayor lo abrazó y le murmuró unas palabras de felicitaciones, abrazándolo con más fuerza hasta dejarlo casi sin aire,  Yuri golpeaba un poco su espalda para que le soltara, a lo que Jean accedió rápidamente, alejándose un poco de el para que no le golpeara.

   Yuri recobró el aire con facilidad y le reprochó aquella acción al mayor, la cual perdió toda seriedad cuando el rubio rompió a reír, negando con la cabeza mientras dejaba el paño bajo la repisa. Yuri se calmó y miró a Jean con vergüenza y nerviosismo.

   ¿No te molesta, cierto?- bajó la mirada instintivamente.

   ¡Por supuesto que no Yuri! ¡Eres mi hermanito y deseo que seas feliz! - respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva, acercándose a él para acariciarle la cabeza, sintiendo los brazos del menor rodearle, abrazándolo con módica fuerza. Jean suspiró contento y accedió al abrazo, contento de ver a Yuri feliz.

* * *

 

   Jean le prometió al rubio no decirle nada a Otabek, pero lo cierto era que el pelinegro ya era consciente de los sentimientos del rubio hacia él, pero quería dejar que Yuri hiciera lo correcto y se declarara por sí mismo, o viceversa, la que pasara primero.

   Otabek se acercó a la tienda un poco más temprano de lo usual, por lo que Yuri no se encontraba allí aún. Se sentó en un banquillo frente a la registradora en dónde usualmente estaba el rubio; Jean se acercó a él para saludarlo alegremente.

   ¿Te escapaste hoy del trabajo? - dijo Jean con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba sobre la barra para saludarle con un abrazo.

   Ah, sí, decidí tomar finalmente mis vacaciones- dijo con una mueca de alivio.

   ¿En serio? - no pudo contener su sorpresa.

   Si, lo creí prudente luego de estas semanas - rió un poco ante la reacción de su amigo.

   Excelente y ¿tienes pensado algo para tu descanso o simplemente te quedaras en casa? - preguntó con curiosidad mientras le acercaba la taza de café a su amigo.

   Sí, tengo algo en mente- respondió mientras tomaba la taza en manos, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos curiosos de su mejor amigo.

   Hmmm ¿y qué será? - preguntó lo más serio que pudo.

   Iré a visitar una casa que diseñé hace dos años para una pareja mayor, me invitaron a que la viera ahora que ya está terminada- dijo con emoción en sus ojos y una leve sonrisa en sus labios, claramente emocionado por la invitación.

   ¡Oh que genial! ¿Cuándo irás? - sonrió ante la felicidad de su amigo.

   Este fin de semana - dijo, tomando un poco de su café, un poco de indecisión en su voz.

   Oh- dijo simplemente, no queriendo presionar al pelinegro, pues si Otabek lo quería le diría que le mantenía impaciente.

   Jean continuó con una charla totalmente distinta para distraerlo, pero aquello no funcionó del todo, pues su amigo continuaba moviendo sus manos impacientemente, por lo que se animó a preguntar qué lo tenía tan ansioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el pelinegro le interrumpió.

   ¿Crees que a Yuri le gustaría acompañarme? - preguntó con la mirada fija en su taza y una voz casi inaudible, tomando por desprevenido a Jean, quien se tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que había escuchado antes de contestarle apropiadamente.

   ¿Sabes qué?... creo que le encantaría- respondió, esbozando una sonrisa amable cuando el pelinegro levantó la cabeza, un poco de sorpresa y emoción en sus ojos.

   Jean río y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

   Yuri vendrá en un rato, invítalo con confianza - sonrió antes de volverse para atender a una señora, dejando a Otabek allí sentado con un semblante más tranquilo.

   Dos horas y media, con un cuarto de segundo habían pasado ya y no había señal alguna de Yuri; Otabek veía el reloj fijamente, su mente trabajando rápidamente en todos los posibles escenarios que podrían suceder, sorprendiéndose en el proceso, pues nunca se creyó capaz de imaginar aquellas cosas. Hasta el momento la batalla estaba liderada por el caso en que Yuri no se presentara aquella tarde en la cafetería, por lo que maldecía su suerte de vez en cuando.

   Otra media hora más y Otabek se había resignado y optó por ponerse su chaqueta de nuevo, suspirando derrotadamente antes de levantarse de la silla para despedirse de Jean, quien lo miraba con compasión, abrazándolo cuando el pelinegro estuvo más cerca de la barra, Otabek le agradeció y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando que el viento le rozara el rostro antes de caminar hacia la puerta de su auto.

   Otabek estaba por entrar en el auto cuando una voz familiar le llamó desde el auto de atrás, volviéndose rápidamente para ver al joven rubio salir del auto de aquel joven japonés que siempre le acompañaba, caminando hacia el con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, o quizá Otabek estaba imaginando cosas ya.

   ¿Ya te vas a casa? - preguntó Yuri, ladeando inconscientemente la cabeza de forma juguetona, gesto que Yuuri jamás había visto por parte de su amigo, y rio por lo bajo mientras los observaba desde el auto.

   Si... Bueno estaba esperándote y como no aparecías pensé en ir a casa - contestó honestamente el pelinegro, recordando las palabras de su amigo.

   ¿A-a mí?- respondió sorprendido, sintiendo un calor familiar posarse sobre sus mejillas.

   Si - dijo, deteniéndose antes de proseguir al ver al pelinegro reír dentro del auto mientas los miraba, apoyado sobre el volante como si de una novela se tratase. Yuri se volvió hacia donde Otabek miraba y maldijo por lo bajo, haciéndole a Yuuri una mueca de que le rebanaría el cuello, lo cual le hizo reír aún más, Yuuri bajó del auto y caminó hacia la cafetería, evitando distraerlos aún más, pues podría presentare luego.

   Yuri dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y negó con la cabeza, dándole de nuevo  su atención a Otabek, quien lo miraba fijamente, haciéndole sentir raro.

   ¿Decías que estabas esperándome? - dijo, cruzando los brazos, tratando de quitarse aquella sensación de encima.

   ¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? - dijo con un semblante de pura calma, aunque su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho.

   ¿Y-yo? - respondió con fuerza sin querer, aquello le tomó desprevenido y no pudo controlar su forma de responder, pero se corrigió rápidamente - N-no... ¿Por qué? - dijo, evitando la mirada de Otabek.

   ¿Quisieras acompañarme a visitar una casa que diseñe a las afueras de la ciudad? - dijo, observando aun fijamente al rubio, quien subió su mirada rápidamente ante aquella pregunta, la sorpresa y emoción eran más que evidente en sus ojos.

   ¿Estás seguro, no quiero arruinar tu fin de semana? - dijo con vergüenza, bajando su mirada de nuevo.

   Otabek le tomó por la barbilla y le levantó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que el rubio le mirara a los ojos.

   Si eso fuera posible no te lo pediría, así que ¿quieres acompañarme o no? - le soltó despacio, pero aún seguía embelesado con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

   Yuri asintió lentamente, evitando llevar su mano hacia su barbilla, observando una pequeña sonrisa posarse en los labios de Otabek, lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara y además que se ruborizara a más no poder.

   Desde la cafetería los observaban Jean y Yuuri, ambos sonriendo, aunque Yuuri zarandeaba de emoción al mayor mientras los veía.

   Ambos recuperaron la compostura al ver que Otabek se despedía de Yuri con gesto de su mano, entrando al auto para ponerse en marcha; Yuri lo miraba irse con detenimiento hasta que estaba fuera de la vista, volviéndose hacia la cafetería para hacerle compañía a su amigo.

   Al entrar, Yuuri lo miraba con una sonrisa petulante, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que Yuri no aguantó y le gritó con un el rostro tan rojo como el de un tomate. Yuuri se limitó a reír y Jean lo miraba de reojo, sonriendo ampliamente.

   ¡¡¡¡BASTARDO!!!! ¿Acaso ya lo sabías? - preguntó apresuradamente.

   Si...- no pudo contener la risa al ver la expresión de Yuri, quien parecía estar en una mezcla de nervioso, feliz, confundido y traicionado.

   Cálmate Yuri ¿qué no eran amigos desde hace tiempo? es natural que le comentara lo que iba a hacer... - dijo Yuuri, sobándole la espalda para que se calmara - A propósito... ¿qué hizo? - preguntó con curiosidad, notando como el rubio se sonrojaba aún más.

   E-el... me invitó a pasar el fin de semana en una casa que diseño - dijo casi inaudible, escuchando un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de Yuuri, por lo que se echó sobre la barra, cubriéndose el rostro.

   ¡Que genial Yuri! será una oportunidad perfecta para que convivan un poco más y se conozcan!- dijo emocionado, riendo al escuchar los quejidos de vergüenza de Yuri.

   Vamos, será un buen viaje gatito, aprovecha y relájate, y sobretodo diviértanse - sonrió amablemente Jean, acariciando la cabeza del joven rubio.

   Yuri se levantó finalmente, su rostro aún rojo pero sus ojos denotaban genuina felicidad y algo de nervios, Jean le reafirmó con la mirada y asintió levemente, aceptando tranquilamente el abrazo de ambos pelinegros.

   Yuri tomó su celular y envió un mensaje corto al número que había guardado recientemente.

_Tomé tu número del teléfono de Jean..._

_¿Nos veremos mañana acá en la tarde?_

_Yura._

   Yuri no esperó mucho por la respuesta del pelinegro, pues unos minutos después llegó un mensaje a su celular.

_Olvidé dártelo, lo lamento..._

_Si mañana en la tarde, nos iremos después de tomar un poco de café, ¿Te parece bien?_

_O._

   Yuri sonrió y asintió, enviando la respuesta antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente a sus amigos, la impaciencia sacando lo mejor de él.

_Sí, me parece muy bien :)_

_Yura._


	8. El Viaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza :(( y me disculpo pues estoy atrapada en mi nueva adicción llamada Bungou Stray Dogs así que las únicas canciones que habrán en este capitulo corresponden al segundo ending y la canción de mi personaje favorito Nakahara Chuuya :D  
> AAAAND me disculpo por los nombres extraños de las ciudades... lo cree prensando que jamas tendría que ponerles nombres  
> Aqui esta el link de Kaze Ga Fuku Machi (BSD ENDING )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcJ61mfcK3A  
> y el de DARKNESS MY SORROW (Nakahara Chuuya's Character song)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcetjbDgbVk
> 
> que disfruten el capi  
> *se esconde tras la nevera*

     Yuri pasó el resto de la tarde ansioso, pues no sabía que esperar de aquel viaje, solo deseaba no estropearlo totalmente, pero trató de esconderlo lo mejor que pudo para mantener una conversación amena con Yuuri, hasta que el joven tuvo que marcharse para recoger a Víctor de su trabajo. Yuri esperó un poco más y ayudó a Jean a cerrar el lugar antes de irse. Al llegar a casa preparó la cena para distraerse más que por hambre, colocando un poco de música para relajarse un poco, agitando con ánimo la mezcla de la harina de panquecas al ritmo de Kaze Ga Fuku Machi, una canción que Yuuri le había pegado recientemente, aunque sinceramente aquello no le molestaba para nada, Yuuri solía escuchar buena música.

     Yuri observaba las panquecas hincharse una a una, sacándoles cuando estaban doraditas y esponjosas, alejándose de la estufa por un momento para buscar en la nevera la botellita con miel que Jean le había obsequiado hace unos meses atrás, topándose en el camino además con el sirope de Hersheys que había comprado, llevándolo consigo sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó el resto de las panquecas y salió de la cocina a paso lento, evitando que su comida cayera al suelo.

     Yuri se sentó en la sala y encendió la televisión, pasando por los canales en búsqueda de algo bueno que ver, y para su suerte encontró una película que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se acomodó en el sillón con su torre de panquecas, dándole un poco mas de volumen al televisor, disfrutando de una deliciosa y cuestionablemente sana cena mientras miraba Cuestión De Honor, sintiendo poco a poco la presión abandonarlo por casi completo.

      _¿Le gustarán las panquecas?_

     Aquel pensamiento le invadió de repente y se quedó contemplando su plato, tratando de extraerle una respuesta que era imposible de obtener a menos que le preguntara al mismo Otabek, pero después de unos minutos de cavilar sin cesar, desistió de aquel pensamiento, volviendo su atención hacia la película con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

     Yuri agradeció haber estado tan cansado cuando llegó la noche, pues estaba seguro de que no hubiera podido dormir gracias a los nervios que le ocasionaron los planes que tenía mañana. Después de una larga batalla consigo mismo al tratar de hacer su maleta, cayó rendido en la cama a penas su cabeza tocó la almohada, durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que su despertador comenzó a chillar en la mañana.

     Yuri estaba ansioso aquella mañana, se había levantado con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de el hecho de que antes de su pequeño viaje con Otabek tendría que trabajar en la oficina. Caminaba de una habitación a otra con paso apresurado, asegurándose de no dejar nada en desorden, encendido o abierto, casi golpeándose con varios marcos al entrar y salir de cada habitación; Yuri se detuvo en la cocina y tomó su celular, su mochila y sus llaves, desconectando la cafetera antes de caminar hacia la puerta, suspirando antes de tomar su maleta y abrir la puerta, saliendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

    La mañana en el trabajo fue para Yuri la más larga que había experimentado en su vida, y no ayudaba en nada la montaña de carpetas que tenía que revisar gracias a un enorme descuido de uno de los mensajeros, pero aquello no le logró quitar la emoción que tenía, en su lugar, se enfocó en sacar la mayor cantidad de trabajo posible antes del mediodía para irse temprano de su infierno laboral. Yuuri le veía de reojo y reía internamente, pues a pesar de lo pesado que estaba el día, Yuri trabajaba con una sonrisilla en los labios mientras se movía al ritmo de alguna canción gracias a sus auriculares. Yuri se sorprendió al notar que el volumen de la música había disminuido violentamente, lo que sólo significaba que había llegado un mensaje. Revisó su celular y una sensación de felicidad le invadió rápidamente.

    _Buenos días Yuri ¿cómo amaneciste?_

_O._

     Yuri soltó por un momento el celular para contestar el IP de la oficina que había estado sonando desde hacía ya un buen rato, encontrándose con el tono melodioso de su amigo, quien comenzó a bromear acerca de su reciente actitud, lo que hizo que Yuri comenzara a gritarle por la bocina a Yuuri con un sonrojo enorme mientras el mayor se reía de su persona, pues lo miraba claramente desde su cubículo. Yuri contestó luego de haberse calmado un poco, continuando con su trabajo mientras llegaba la respuesta del pelinegro, poniéndole una sonrisa cada vez más grande al rubio cada vez que revisaba el celular.

    Yuuri sentía deseos de atormentarlo por aquello, pero no quería que se molestara con él tan temprano, y mucho menos ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pues si algo era evidente, era el hecho de que Yuri no sabía que esperar de aquel fin de semana, pues mientras almorzaban, el pelinegro podía percibir la tensión que emanaba Yuri; Sin embargo hizo todo lo posible para calmarlo, descubriendo una faceta que desconocía del joven Rubio, quien no paraba de suspirar y tartamudear cada vez que Yuuri le mencionaba el viaje y de la clase de conversaciones que podía aprovechar de tener con Otabek; llegando hasta el punto en que tuvo que darle un golpecillo en la cabeza en frustración, cosa que dejó por completo traumado al rubio, pues Yuuri no era alguien que reaccionara de aquella forma con facilidad. Yuuri se disculpó por aquella acción y aprovechó de asegurarle que todo saldría bien y que actuara como si mismo, cosa que hizo que Yuri regresara a su estado normal y terminara de comer, pues ansiaba retirarse de la oficina.

     Yuri terminó su trabajo en tiempo récord, encargando a los respectivos mensajeros los documentos que debían entregar. Recogió sus cosas y se arregló un poco antes de salir de su oficina, pasando por el cubículo de su amigo para llevárselo consigo, pues era un castigo dejarlo un viernes sólo corriendo el riesgo de que su supervisor le asignara algún trabajo de última hora. Ambos jóvenes esperaban el ascensor en el recibidor, hablando un poco acerca de sus planes de fin de semana, ambos jóvenes coincidieron en tomar fotos de sus ubicaciones para compartirlas el uno con el otro.

     Yuri dejo salir una sonrisilla al leer el mensaje que los interrumpió, haciendo que Yuuri se asomara juguetonamente sobre su pantalla para leer, soltando un quejido de dulzura que avergonzó al rubio, quien en respuesta aprovechó para golpearle el brazo, agradeciendo el que estuvieran solos en aquel recibidor. ¡Otabek es muy dulce Yuri! - dijo Yuuri, riéndose de la cara que tenía el rubio.

     ¡No husmees mi teléfono! - tartamudeo, pegando el aparato contra su pecho mientras le reclamaba al pelinegro. No puedo evitarlo - rio - Siento curiosidad por tu futuro novio - dijo, echándose a reír contra la pared al ver a Yuri abrir los ojos en sorpresa y el suave tono carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas ahora era un rojo intenso que cubría todo su rostro, sus orejas y parte de su cuello.

     Yuri no hallaba las palabras para retaliarle a su amigo y apenas vio las puertas del elevador abrirse, se hizo paso hacia el carro con la cabeza abajo, ignorando a la ascensorista y a Yuuri, quien lo siguió rápidamente dentro del elevador, situándose a su lado y acariciando su espalda en disculpas, pues Yuri se había quedado en la esquina evitando todo contacto con cualquiera. El viaje al sótano fue rápido, y los Yuris se pusieron en marcha a penas se acomodaron en el auto del rubio, Yuuri colocando alguna estación de radio para aligerar el ambiente y relajar al rubio, quien seguía algo tenso.

     Yuri... - llamó Yuuri desde el asiento del copiloto con un tono suave pero serio, captando la atención del rubio con facilidad. Otabek es un hombre agradable y tú siempre te ves más relajado al estar a su lado... No te preocupes por nada y disfruta de tu viaje al máximo, deja de angustiarte por problemas que no existen - dijo con una sonrisa amable, volviendo su rostro hacia al frente para que el rubio no se distrajera más de lo necesario. De reojo vio a Yuri asentir y dejar salir un suspiro antes de que una leve sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

     Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Yuri se tomó su tiempo para estacionar el auto, apagando el motor una vez estuvo conforme con el lugar en el que se estaciono. Yuuri lo detuvo antes de que saliera y le indicó que se volviera, soltando la cola que sujetaba el cabello del rubio y pasando sus dedos sobre las hebras para peinarlas un poco, acomodando su cabello de una forma coqueta antes de señalarle el retrovisor para que se observara, riéndose de su aspecto antes de salir del auto con el pelinegro.

     Otabek había notado el auto del menor estacionarse y se volvió lentamente hacia su lado a esperar a que Yuri entrara a la cafetería, observándolo fijamente salir del auto hasta que entró a la tienda, quedando hipnotizado al verlo caminar despacio hasta la barra, deteniéndose frente a el para saludarlo.

     Hola Otabek ¿cómo estás? - dijo, pasando sus dedos por su cabello para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, observando como una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

     Excelente ¿y tú? - dijo con calma, sacando el asiento que estaba a su lado e indicándole al rubio que se sentara, ladeando su cabeza en confusión al ver al pelinegro reír tras de Yuri, quien al ver la expresión de Otabek Yuri suspiró derrotado, volviéndose para golpear el antebrazo de Yuuri.

    Otabek, él es mi amigo Yuuri, trabaja conmigo en la oficina... y tiene problemas mentales - presentó al joven, murmurando la última parte con un tono sarcástico, que hizo que el mayor se riera por lo bajo.

     ¿Yuuri? - dijo sorprendido pero estrechando la mano del Japonés - Otabek Altin, mucho gusto en conocerte. Igualmente y sí, tenemos el mismo nombre... Lamentablemente a Yuri lo renombraron cuando yo llegué y ahora e... - se detuvo en plena frase gracias a un golpe que le dio el rubio en el estómago, haciendo que el pelinegro se doblara de dolor momentáneamente.

     Yuri, eso no es cortés, el es tu amigo... - dijo con calma Otabek, mirando fijamente a los ojos al rubio, haciéndolo sentir un poco culpable.

     Lo lamento Yuuri- murmuró el menor, encogiéndose en su asiento apenado.

    Otabek posó su mano en su espalda de forma reconfortante, sintiendo como se tensaba brevemente antes de inclinarse ante el toque del pelinegro, aceptando finalmente el gesto de Otabek. Yuri! ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas ido a saludarme? -dijo Jean con una voz sobreactuada, lanzándose sobre el menor para abrazarlo.

     Gah! Jean... duele - fue lo único que pudo decir el menor, pues Jean lo estaba apretando demasiado fuerte y además lo aprisiono contra el mostrador.

     Jean rio y lo soltó rápidamente, observándolo voltearse en el taburete para verle de frente, Yuuri sentándose a su lado izquierdo. Aquí tienen - Jean presentó dos tazas de café para los recién llegados, inclinándose sobre la barra para saludar a Yuuri.

     ¿Y bien, cuándo se pondrán en camino? - les preguntó a la pareja con una sonrisa, viendo como Yuri ladeaba su cabeza mientras veía a Otabek - No es que los esté echando ni nada parecido - repuso el pelinegro rápidamente. Yuri estaba a punto de decir algo sarcástico pero Otabek se le adelantó con un leve brillo en los ojos.

     En cuanto Yuri haya probado aquel pastel que me diste - dijo tranquilamente, sonriendo levemente ante la reacción del rubio. ¡Muy bien!- exclamó animado, caminando hacia la nevera para sacar un trozo de torta fría para el rubio, entregándole el plato emocionadamente.

    ¡Esta es una nueva receta! espero que te guste - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, dándole también a Yuuri un pedazo, Jean se paró en la barra y los observaba comer, alegrándose al escuchar las felicitaciones de los Yuris al probar el postre.

    Jean se dirigió a Yuuri para preguntarle sobre Víctor, pues no había visto al ruso desde hacía casi una semana, dejando a la pareja charlar cómodamente. Jean y Yuuri sonreían disimuladamente al ver de reojo como Yuri compartía su torta con el pelinegro, quien después de negarse tanto, sucumbió a la insistencia del rubio y aceptaba el comer un bocado del postre, aceptando el trozo de torta que le presentó Yuri con una sonrisa amable; aquella escena fue algo que no aguantaron los pelinegros y tuvieron que dejar salir una risa sonora que los sacó de su burbuja, Otabek mirándolos confundidos y Yuri con una mirada asesina.

    Jean se retiró para atender a los clientes y Yuuri se salvó del regaño al contestar una llamada de Víctor, quien se notaba algo enfadado por el teléfono, pues Yuuri había comenzado a murmurar una infinidad de palabras reconfortantes y tranquilizadoras para su novio mientras comía un bocado del postre.

    Yuri se volvió y se comió lo que quedaba de la torta, observando de reojo a Otabek mientras revisaba el correo desde su móvil. Yuri se recostó sobre el mostrador cuando terminó, esperando con un poco de ansiedad a que el pelinegro terminara de contestar el correo que le habían enviado, preocupándose un poco al ver una mueca de molestia pasar fugazmente por el rostro de Otabek.

     Jean le llamó sutilmente para despedirse de él, dejando que su faceta de padre sobreprotector saliera a relucir por un instante antes de colocar su brazo sobre el hombro de Otabek, sacándolo efectivamente de su pequeño momento de ira contra su celular.

    Creo que si quieres pasar un buen fin de semana te recomiendo evitar mirar tu correo - le dijo a Otabek con un tono suave, pero con un ligero toque de seriedad que hizo que Otabek asintiera con un poco de pena, levantándose del asiento para despedirse de Yuuri también.

     Yuuri ya nos vamos - dijo, esperando a que el joven soltara el celular por un momento.

     Muy bien Yuri Cuídate y trae algo de recuerdo - le sonrió al rubio - Otabek... Cuida del pequeño Yuri ¿entendido? - dijo seriamente antes de sonreírle como lo hizo con Yuri, haciendo que el rubio volviera los ojos antes de despedirse con un gesto de su mano, caminando hacia su auto para sacar su maleta, entregándole la llave a Jean para que llevara su auto a casa, esperando a que Otabek abriera la cajuela de su carro para dejar sus cosas allí. La pareja se puso en marcha rápidamente, Yuri acostumbrándose rápidamente al ambiente dentro del auto del pelinegro, sintiendo como el sueño lo atacaba rápidamente gracias al aire acondicionado, pero resistió el deseo de dormirse en aquel cómodo asiento. En su lugar, se sentó erguido en el asiento, mirando los demás autos que se cruzaban en el camino, y como un tono azul oscuro ya se había apoderado del cielo, y como algunas nubes le adornaban serenamente.

     ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? - pregunto de la nada, volviéndose un poco en el asiento para mirar a Otabek, quien mantenía su mirada fija al frente, evitando distraerse del tráfico.

     Vamos un poco más allá de dahes - respondió con un tono sereno. Hmm hacia la costa entonces - murmuró el rubio, Un poco más adentro, pero la vista al mar es muy hermosa desde el lugar en donde está la casa - respondió con una sonrisa honesta que le indicaba al rubio que quizás aquello era algo que le gustaba mucho a Otabek.

    ¿Te gusta el mar?- preguntó inconscientemente, la curiosidad estaba escrita por todo su rostro.

    Me encanta... - dijo con un tono divertido, volteando para ver al rubio por un momento antes de dirigir su atención de nuevo a la vía, cambiando de carril con facilidad hacia la rampa de salida de la ciudad. Yuri continuo mirándolo por unos segundos antes de arreglar su sweater, observando como Otabek se relajaba en el asiento, dejando una mano en el volante y la otra reposaba en la guantera sobre el freno de manos, mirando de reojo al rubio, quien había comenzado a acurrucarse en el asiento.

     Hay una manta allí en el asiento, tómala - dijo, volviéndose para ver la expresión de incredulidad del rubio - Tienes frio ¿no? tómala y arrópate - dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose un poco hasta tomar la manta del asiento trasero, pasándosela al rubio antes de volver a su posición en el asiento. Yuri le agradeció y estiró la manta, enrollándose en ella rápidamente hasta que solo sus ojos eran visibles, volviéndose hacia su lado para ver a Otabek, sacándole una risa sonora al pelinegro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el rubio.

     Yuri se sonrojo bajo la manta y se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento, sintiendo como el cansancio se intensificaba con el paso de cada minuto, pero no quería dormirse mientras estaba en el auto con Otabek, y aunque la manta le ayudaba a disimular los bostezos Otabek lo notó unos minutos después, prestando un poco más de atención al rubio.

     ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? te noto algo cansado - dijo con un tono suave mientras accionaba la palanca del volante para encender las luces altas del auto.

     Hmm... No quiero - murmuró casi inaudible.

     ¿Qué? - respondió el pelinegro, desviando su mirada de la carretera para ver al rubio.

     No quiero hacerlo... - dijo en un tono más razonable, bajándose la manta de la cabeza.

     ¿No estás cansado? - le preguntó con un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

     Si... - murmuró

_Pero quisiera saber más de ti..._

_Y si no... Sólo verte manejar..._

_Solo deseo aprovechar este momento contigo..._

     Pensaba Yuri tranquilamente mientras miraba el tablero del auto, tan ensimismado que pasó por alto la mirada del pelinegro, quien parecía un poco más preocupado que antes.

     ¿Yuri? - dijo con una voz más fuerte el mayor, sacándole de sus pensamientos rápidamente. ¿Disculpa qué? - preguntó avergonzado el rubio. ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música entonces? - preguntó ladeando levemente la cabeza, acercando su mano al panel del estéreo del auto para inicializarlo.

     Elige tú- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, pues la emoción en el rostro del menor era como la de un niño en cuanto le enseñas que tu celular tiene juegos.

     ¿Puedo poner cualquier cosa? - preguntó con emoción poco reprimida, sus ojos verdes lucían enormes debido a ello y Otabek no pudo hacer más que asentir.

  _Se ve tan lindo cuando está feliz..._

     Yuri encontró cómo enlazar su celular al reproductor del auto y colocó una de las tantas canciones que más le encantaban, observando como Otabek lentamente comenzaba a seguir el ritmo con los dedos en el volante, disfrutando de la pieza que había colocado el rubio.

     ¿Cómo conociste a éstas personas? - pregunto Yuri, subiendo las piernas al asiento, doblándolas con facilidad hacia su lado derecho, cubriéndolas con la manta antes de darle de nuevo su atención a Otabek, quien observaba de forma extraña la nueva pose del rubio.

     ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto preocupado.

     ¿Cómo... ¿No te incomoda llevarlas así? - preguntó, señalando las piernas del menor, la perplejidad en su rostro le hacía lucir adorable.

     Para nada... aún soy bastante flexible y no aguanto mantener las piernas en una sola posición por tanto tiempo, es estresante - dijo con una sonrisa, pero tapando aún más sus largas piernas con la manta antes de que a Otabek le diera un ataque de pánico.

     Ah - dijo simplemente, asimilando la nueva información que le compartió el joven.

     Hmm no contestaste a mi pregunta- murmuró el rubio, cambiando a la próxima canción.

     Ah... lo lamento. Fue mi primer trabajo y eran los padres de un amigo de la Universidad - dijo con calma, revisando el odómetro antes de volverse hacia el rubio - Tuve que rehacer los planos más de tres veces, los permisos de construcción no estaban en orden y mis diseños no cumplían con algunas restricciones - suspiró cansado - pero este año lograron terminarla y querían que les visitara. Ah, debió ser frustrante... ¿Qué acaso no debían tener los permisos en orden antes de pedir un diseño? - dijo con serenidad, mirando algunos autos que iban adelante de ellos. Si, los tenían, pero siempre surgían regulaciones nuevas y era una pesadilla - suspiró, cambiando al carril rápido. Ah... Eso es muy triste... Pero ya está lista, imagino que te emociona verla al fin terminada - dijo con emoción, volviéndose a tiempo para ver una sonrisilla en los labios de Otabek.

     Si - sonrió, dejando embelesado al rubio por un momento.

     Me gustaría algún día tener una casa tan bella como esa, quizá para mi retiro - comentó con gracia, imaginando sus días junto aquella vista de la costa que lo enamoró desde el primer día que la vio. Yuri lo miraba atentamente, no deseaba interrumpirlo ni por un segundo, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba a Otabek hablar de algo que amara tanto, aquello no se sentía como cuando le habló de sus libros o de su trabajo, aquello era aún más preciado para él.

     Suena prometedor - dijo con una sonrisa de emoción antes de volverse hacia el frente para ver pasar un Mustang negro a toda velocidad a su lado, fallando al reprimir un gemido de emoción al verlo pasar.

     ¿Te gustan los Mustang? - preguntó con un tono gracioso Otabek.

     Los amo - dijo con tal exceso de emoción que su voz no era la usual, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara una risilla sonora, acelerando un poco más para pasar otro auto. Debo admitir que son autos preciosos - concedió el pelinegro una vez había vuelto su atención al rubio, alegrándose de que no tuviera ese semblante de agotamiento que tenía hacía un rato atrás.

     Algún día tendré uno - sonrió ampliamente el rubio con un destello de determinación en sus ojos.

     Otabek... ¿Por qué si amas tanto la costa jamás te has mudado de la ciudad? - preguntó cautelosamente, evitando que sus palabras fueran mal interpretadas. Yuri entró en pánico al ver como el rostro de Otabek se descomponía en un semblante sombrío y triste.

     N-no quise ofenderte, lo lamento- se apresuró a decir el rubio, insultándose mentalmente por aquello que acababa de hacer.

     En realidad no me ofende, no te preocupes- dijo, soltando un suspiro pensado antes de volver a hablar, pero cuando quiso hacerlo no hallaba las palabras correctas para explicarle, su mente estaba alborotada y no podía pensar claramente. Otabek salió de aquel torbellino al sentir la mano de Yuri en su antebrazo, el pánico era evidente en los ojos del rubio y no era para menos, Otabek se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban sujetando con más fuerza de la debida el volante y su velocidad había incrementado considerablemente. Otabek se calmó rápidamente y se hizo a un lado, parando en el sobreancho por un momento para calmarse un poco más, aceptando la botella de agua que Yuri había traído en su mochila.

    Yuri no le quitaba los ojos de encima, aquello le había dejado perplejo, su curiosidad siempre le había metido en problemas, pero este pudo haber sido el peor en el que se pudo haber encontrado. Yuri miraba a Otabek calmarse lentamente, decidiendo si debía ofrecerse a conducir el resto del camino, pero aquello fue reemplazado rápidamente por otro pensamiento frustrante ¿Otabek querría seguir con este viaje después de eso? El rubio despejó su mente y se animó a preguntarle a Otabek si estaba bien, sintiéndose aliviado cuando el pelinegro afirmó con la cabeza, dejando salir un suspiro pesado.

     Lo lamento Yuri - se disculpó antes de encender el auto de nuevo, luciendo miserable, cosa que le partió el corazón al rubio. No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo no debí preguntarlo de esa forma - dijo con un poco de vergüenza el rubio, entregándole una barra de chocolate que traía al pelinegro, insistiendo en que la comiera, pues le ayudaría a pasar el mal momento.

     El ambiente en el auto era algo tenso, Yuri no se atrevía a mirar a otro lado más que hacia su ventana y Otabek lo miraba de reojo, pero aún no se sentía del todo tranquilo como para ello, No fue sino hasta que una melodía con una letra extraña le obligó a hablar nuevamente. ¿Te gusta la música en japonés? -dijo algo impresionado, observando a Yuri volverse violentamente en el asiento, disculpándose eufóricamente mientras se adelantaba a cambiar la pieza, pero Otabek lo detuvo al tomarle de la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

     No es necesario que la cambies, me agrada - dijo, soltándole la mano lentamente al ver que Yuri por fin volvía a mirarle a los ojos sin aquella expresión de culpa. Ah... Bien - murmuró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, mirando ahora hacia el frente, murmurando inconscientemente por lo bajo la letra de la canción con el paso del tiempo, contagiando a Otabek en su leve momento de karaoke aunque sus palabras eran casi inaudibles. Yuri se movía enérgicamente al ritmo de la canción hasta que logró escuchar un leve murmuro a su lado y se volteó para ver al pelinegro, riendo un poco.

     Puedes hacerlo más alto, mi voz no es la mejor así que no voy a burlarme de ti si cantas mal - dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de hacer sucumbir a Otabek pero el mayor solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía un poco ante los esfuerzos del rubio. ¿Sabes que dice esa canción? - preguntó divertido Otabek, mirando al rubio sumergirse en sus pensamientos antes de contestar.

     No... Del todo... - dijo con dudosa honestidad, haciéndolos reír a ambos. Entonces ¿por qué la cantas con tanto entusiasmo? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Hmm... - cavilo un poco, buscando por qué- Sinceramente... sólo se siente bien cantarla así... -dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Entiendo - asintió con la cabeza antes de indicarle al rubio que mirara hacia su lado. Yuri se volteó confundido pero se sorprendió al ver el extenso claro de agua oscura a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, fascinado con la serenidad del agua, el reflejo de la luna en la superficie, las aves que reposaban en los restos de un antiguo muelle. Es hermoso - suspiró el rubio, sacándole varias fotos al paisaje.

     Si, así es - murmuró contento el pelinegro a su lado. Llegaremos pronto - dijo el mayor, cambiando de carril para entrar finalmente a la rampla que conectaba hacia la playa.

     Yuri estaba entusiasmado por llegar finalmente a la casa y más aún cuando observó que estaba al pie de la playa. Era hermosa, inclusive desde la lejanía, los tres pisos se veían preciosos desde el exterior. No era una mansión, en realidad era de un tamaño módico, el primer piso tenía dos ventanales que daban a la playa, un pequeño domo en un lado de la casa para pasar una tarde entera leyendo o en compañía de algún amigo. Pero lo que más le encantaba era el último piso, asumía vagamente que las paredes estaban diseñadas para parecer un hexágono y el techo de igual forma, compuesto solo de ventanas panorámicas, y ni podía aguantar la curiosidad de ir a verlo.

     Esta hermosa Otabek - exclamó el rubio con emoción, logrando que el pelinegro se sonrojara con aquel comentario.

     G-gracias - dijo, sonriendo antes de tocar la corneta, avisándole a la pareja de su llegada. Una señora más o menos de la estatura del mayor salió por la enorme puerta de la casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, corriendo hacia el lado del piloto para abrazar a Otabek. Yuri veía la escena conmovido, pues aquella señora parecía tenerle un verdadero cariño a Otabek, ya que lo abrazaba cual peluche, además Otabek portaba una suave sonrisa mientras le correspondía.

     ¡Mi muchacho! cuánto me alegra que pudieras venir a vernos -exclamó la señora, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras soltaba al pelinegro.

     Oh ¿y quién es este adorable jovencito? - dijo maravillada una vez que noto la presencia del rubio. Mucho gusto muchacho, puedes llamarme Aury ¿cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó, estrechándole la mano con cariño cuando éste se acercó a Otabek.

     Mucho gusto Señora Aury, soy Yuri Plisetsky - le respondió esbozando una sonrisa tímida y luego mirando a Otabek, claramente nervioso. No debes tener pena pequeño y por favor solo dime Aury - sonrió, abrazando al rubio para que no se sintiera apenado, cosa que no le funcionó al menor.

     Otabek sonreía ante la escena, pues sabía que Yuri no era muy afecto al contacto físico con desconocidos pero nadie se resistía nunca a los apapachos de la Tía Aury.

     Otabek, mi esposo tuvo que salir de viaje por un problemilla en la compañía así que no podrá verte este fin, pero prometió estar para la próxima vez que vengas- exclamó alegremente- bueno, vamos a que la conozcas por dentro- los tomó a ambos de los brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, arrastrando a los jóvenes con un paso apresurado. Aury se paró en la puerta y les dio paso a la pareja para que admiraran el recibidor, admirando la reacción de los jóvenes al pasar hacia adentro.

     Otabek estaba maravillado, pues la casa se veía aún mejor que en las fotos; la vista era más que acogedora y cálida, los muebles marrones hacían un contraste perfecto con el color blanco de las paredes y las vitrinas de caoba adornaban la parte principal de la estancia, algunas con las vajillas de vidrio y otras con fotos familiares y demás objetos que eran de algún valioso recuerdo. Otabek parecía sereno al lado de Yuri, quien tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa pues aquello no era nada parecido a lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y no es que quisiera menospreciar el talento del pelinegro pues ya había visto su talento en la tienda de su hermano.

     ¿Y... Qué les parece? - preguntó Aury detrás de ellos con una mirada expectante, tocando el brazo del rubio para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pues no se había movido en los cinco minutos que tenían allí.

     ¿Ah?... - dijo suavemente, aun embelesado. Espero que estés así porque te gustó y no por decepción- Rio alegremente y lo tomó firmemente por el brazo, llevándolo a la cocina para encontrar a Otabek.

     Quedó preciosa - afirmó Otabek, mirando a Yuri por un momento, esperando su veredicto con paciencia. Me encanta - logró pronunciar, mirando de arriba a abajo los detalles en el marco que le habían hecho a la nevera, tocándolo ligeramente con los dedos. Me alegra que les guste -exclamó - Mi niño no sabía que traerías compañía así que subiré a colocar unas toallas limpias en el otro cuarto de huéspedes ¿O es que acaso desean dormir en la misma recámara? - preguntó con una sonrisa, viendo como ambos se ponían de un tono imposiblemente rojo, ambos negando con la cabeza, Yuri con un poco más de violencia que Otabek.

     Ah entiendo - dejó salir una risa sonora y se dirigió al piso de arriba, tardando unos minutos allí mientras arreglaba el cuarto para Yuri y cambiaba algunas toallas.

     ¿En verdad te gusta? - más que una pregunta, aquello había sonado como una afirmación. Está más que preciosa, a decir verdad... creo que me gustaría tener una casa así algún día- dijo con honestidad, sus ojos aún paseándose sobre todas las superficies de la cocina, admirando con mayor detenimiento el candelabro que reposaba a una altura considerable sobre el mostrador que estaba en el centro de la cocina, su mirada captando de soslayo cómo los ojos de Otabek lo miraban fijamente con un leve brillo, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse. Muy bien, ya está todo listo - exclamó alegremente, interrumpiendo a la pareja.

     Aquella noche comieron un poco de todo, pues la Tía Aury, como le llamaba Otabek, se había convertido en una especie de abuela, cocinando una gran cantidad de comida para asegurarse de que ambos muchachos estuvieran satisfechos. Luego de hablar un largo rato, Yuri se quedó dormido en el sillón mientras Otabek seguía hablando con Aury, quien se había preocupado un poco por el menor cuando Otabek le explicó que había trabajado sin cesar para salir temprano y acompañarlo. Aury y Otabek llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor llevarlo a su cuarto, por lo que Otabek lo cargó cuidadosamente y lo llevó hasta el cuarto que le habían preparado, arropándolo con el edredón antes de salir hacia su propia recámara, admirando por unos segundos el rostro pacífico del rubio mientras dormía.

     Otabek salió rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto, tratando de despejar su mente un poco para tratar de dormir en paz. Lo único que no sabía era que aquello sería prácticamente imposible luego de haber quedado embelesado por aquel rostro angelical.


	9. Sorpresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! lamento haber desaparecido pero la universidad me mata u.u  
> aqui les traigo un nuevo capi! espero que lo disfruten y les agradezco a los que se toman el valioso tiempo de leer esta excusa de fanfic n.n

   Yuri despertó aquella mañana sintiéndose algo extraño, como si todo fuera más ligero. Yuri abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con un techo desconocido, pero afortunadamente recordó en dónde estaba antes de entrar en pánico; aunque aquel no era nada parecido al techo de la estancia y comenzó a preguntarse cómo había llegado a aquel cuarto, cubriéndose el rostro en vergüenza ante la posibilidad de que Otabek lo hubiera tenido que cargar hasta allí.

   Yuri se volvió hacia su derecha y vio un hacia la ventana que estaba cubierta por una gruesa cortina beige, dejando colar la tenue luz del amanecer por los laterales. Yuri no tardó en preguntarse qué tan temprano era y si era correcto bajar de una vez a la cocina a hacer algo de comer para Otabek y la Tía Aury.

   Yuri rodó un poco en la cama hasta que decidió levantarse, caminando lentamente hasta la puerta para evitar hacer mucho ruido en caso de que aún estuvieran durmiendo.

   Yuri aprovechó de curiosear el pasillo hasta que llegó a las escaleras para bajar, caminando distraídamente hasta la cocina, deteniéndose en seco al ver a Otabek parado frente a la cocina en sus pantalones de pijama negros y una camiseta del mismo color, dándole la espalda al rubio mientras cocinaba el desayuno.

   Yuri se quedó allí parado admirando al peli negro por un instante, una enorme sensación le incitaba a ir hasta allá y abrazarlo mientras trabajaba pero sacudió aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y pasó hacia la cocina, anunciando su presencia al mayor.

   Buenos días - dijo, fingiendo un pequeño bostezo de cansancio mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador para sentarse, mirando al pelinegro con unos ojos algo cansados.

   Buenos días - dijo con una sonrisilla, sacándole un plato al rubio para servirle el desayuno.

   ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó mientras servía la tortilla.

   Hmmm si - dijo con un tono complacido - ¿y tú? - preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al verlo hacer una mueca de sonrisa.

   Muy bien - dijo, entregándole el plato al menor antes de servirle un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso, arreglando dos platos más para él y Aury, sentándose frente al rubio para comer su desayuno.

   Yuri devoró el plato en un instante, pues estaba hambriento y además estaba delicioso. Yuri tomó el jugo con más calma, observando al pelinegro comer de reojo, pues no deseaba hacerle sentir incómodo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaban insistentemente por su cabeza, haciéndole sentir ligeramente culpable por unos instantes.

   Yuri... - dijo con insistencia el pelinegro, pues Yuri estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no le había escuchado.

   Disculpa, no estaba prestando atención- se disculpó el rubio, mirando a Otabek por primera vez desde que había entrado a la cocina.

   ¿Estás Bien? - ladeo la cabeza un poco - Si sigues sintiéndote culpable por lo de ayer, te dije que no te preocuparas, todo está bien - dijo con un tono suave, evitando sonar molesto o que el rubio pudiera malinterpretarlo.

   Ah... sí, estoy bien - mintió, sonriendo un poco para disfrazarlo un poco.

   Muy bien - suspiró, levantándose para lavar los platos, observando al rubio de reojo tomar el plato de Aury para calentarlo nuevamente en el microondas para que estuviera caliente para cuando ella bajara.

   ¿Quieres acompañarme por el pueblo en un rato? - preguntó el pelinegro, colocando los platos limpios en la rejilla para que se escurrieran y secaran, tomando una toalla para secarse las manos.

   Ah sí, quisiera conocerlo - dijo con una sonrisa tímida, escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello para que Otabek no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

   Excelente- dijo con una sonrisa ligera, dándose vuelta para caminar a su cuarto y alistarse, mientras que Yuri se quedó atrás en la cocina con una mente agitada.

   Pasada una hora ambos jóvenes se despedían de Aury y se encaminaron al pueblo, marchando a paso tranquilo por las caminaderas que estaban hermosamente decoradas a orillas de la carretera, el sonido de la brisa marina y el rozar del agua en la arena hacían de aquel paseo algo maravilloso; Yuri caminaba un poco más lento para internalizar aquella vista, sintiéndose supremamente tranquilo mientras miraba el revolotear de las aves sobre los palos de un viejo muelle, deteniéndose por completo para admirar la vista, sacando su celular para tomar una foto.

   Otabek se detuvo más adelante cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos del rubio, volviéndose para preguntar que sucedía pero evitó hacerlo pues Yuri estaba entusiasmado con la vista, tomándole fotos al mar y sonriendo mientras algunas de ellas se echaban al agua o revoloteaban sobre la superficie. Otabek se paró a su lado, afincándose en la baranda de la camineria.

   ¿Te gusta la vista? - preguntó con una mueca de sonrisa al ver el rostro del rubio.

   Es hermosa - exclamó, volviéndose para verlo de frente, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran demasiado cerca de forma inconsciente, lo que hizo que ambos se alejaran rápidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

   Vamos - dijo el pelinegro, esperando a que Yuri se retirara de la baranda y comenzaran a caminar de nuevo de lado a lado.

   Me alegra que te guste - dijo - En realidad no estaba seguro de que fueras a disfrutarlo - confesó con un poco de pena el pelinegro, girando su rostro hacia un lado, evitando que él notara su preocupación.

   Hm, de haber pensado que no lo disfrutaría no habría aceptado- dijo con honestidad, tratando de reconfortar al pelinegro.

   Aún lamento lo de ayer - murmuró casi inaudible, también volviendo su rostro hacia un lado para que Otabek no notara la tristeza en su rostro.

   No fue tu culpa... me cuesta expresar lo que quiero decir - respondió en automático, suspirando pesadamente cuando terminó de hablar.

   Aun así, lo lamento - dijo, bajando la cabeza en vergüenza, sintiendo las manos de Otabek posarse sobre sus hombros, deteniéndolo efectivamente en el sitio, cosa que puso más que nervioso a Yuri.

   Basta Yuri ¿qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que esto no fue por tu culpa? - dijo exasperado, con una voz agitada pero sin aquella tonalidad que delataba el sentimiento de molestia.

   Y-yo... - se cortó antes de decirle que lo lamentaba de nuevo - E-está bien - murmuró, suspirando al aceptar su derrota, sintiendo aquellas manos abandonar sus hombros y una pequeña disculpa por parte de Otabek antes de continuar con su caminata.

   Caminaron tranquilamente por el resto del recorrido, Yuri se había animado a preguntar algunas cosas sobre el pueblo, como lo había encontrado y que le gustaba de allí, aliviándose al ver como Otabek se soltaba un poco más y comenzaba a hablar animadamente con él, sacándole una constante sonrisa al pelinegro al hacerle alguna bromilla o viceversa.

   Llegaron al pueblo y Yuri estaba aún más sorprendido, nunca había estado en un pueblo costero por lo que todas las tiendas tenían artículos de playa, las tiendas de comida aún no habían abierto por completo pero llamaban la atención con sus muy ingeniosos carteles promocionales, los apartamentos estaban más allá del centro del pueblo pero a lo lejos podía notar lo bien estructurados que estaban.

   Otabek lo llevó a varias tiendas de comida una vez que habían recorrido el lugar de extremo a extremo, el sol y la caminata habían dejado a Yuri sin fuerzas para nada así que Otabek lo llevó a una tienda en la que vendían hamburguesas, sentó a Yuri en la mesa y se dirigió a la barra, preguntándole al barista si podía obsequiarle algunos hielos para el rubio luego de haber ordenado la comida, el señor le sonrió amablemente y le dio un vaso con hielos al pelinegro, quien se apresuró hacia la mesa en donde lo había dejado, sentándose a su lado y dándole un hielo para que lo comiera mientras él le pasaba uno por la frente con cuidado, luego por las mejillas del joven y por el cuello, haciendo un circuito sobre la piel rojiza del rubio para apaciguar el calor del menor.

   Ambos muchachos ignoraban las miradas curiosas de los clientes, Yuri porque no estaba para nada lúcido y Otabek porque no le importaba nada salvo el que Yuri se mejorara.

   El señor se acercó al pelinegro con unas botellas de agua fría, entregándoselas con un poco de preocupación en el rostro.

   Si no toma suficiente agua no se mejorará hijo, asegúrate de que se las tome completas y despacio - dijo el señor, sentándose frente a la pareja.

   ¿Cómo llegó a tal estado muchacho? - preguntó con angustia.

   Estábamos recorriendo el pueblo, nunca había estado aquí y estaba emocionado... creo que no pude notar la descompensación hasta que nos detuvimos en la tienda de ropa de allá- dijo apenado y con preocupación, observando con cuidado como Yuri tomaba la botella e ingería el líquido con rapidez, a lo que Otabek le detuvo rápidamente.

   Hazlo despacio ¿sí? - dijo, mirándolo directo a los ojos, a lo que Yuri asintió y comenzó a tomar con más calma, respirando pesadamente cada vez que Otabek le retiraba la botella de los labios para que el frío no le pegara en la cabeza, haciendo breves intervalos entre trago y trago.

   Entiendo, pero debes ser cuidadoso hijo, pudo haberse desmayado, los golpes de calor no son saludables, me pregunto cómo resistió tanto - comentó el señor, sermoneando al pelinegro levemente.

   Lo sé, debí haberle prestado más atención - murmuró avergonzado, abriendo otra botella para el rubio.

   Bueno, gracias a dios esto no pasó a mayores - sonrió- enseguida les traigo su comida, que beba la mitad de esta botella y que espere un poco para comer, en su estado la comida puede que no le sienta bien - dijo mientras se levantaba, complacido al ver que Otabek asentía a sus órdenes.

   Otabek seguía mirando intensamente al rubio, quien seguía aún algo colorado pero no tanto como antes, Otabek continuó con su recorrido con los hielos, observando como Yuri se relajaba un poco, claramente más lúcido y respiraba con más tranquilidad. Su comida se enfriaba en el extremo de la mesa pero eso no le importaba, sólo le importaba que el menor se recuperara.

   ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? - preguntó con una voz tan suave y comprensiva, que ni Otabek sabía que tenía, el tono de preocupación era leve pero Yuri podía verlo en sus ojos.

   No quería dejar de conocer nuevos sitios contigo - respondió honestamente, sonrojándose de nuevo pero era casi imperceptible.

   Tenemos todo el día para ver lo que quieras, no tenías que esforzarte tanto - le dijo con un tono gracioso, tratando de animarlo un poco.

   Hmm, me dejé llevar, creo que no estaba pensando en más nada sino en pasar un buen rato contigo - pronunció sus palabras despacio, sintiendo su estómago quejarse ante la falta de alimento, sin fuerzas para usar el filtro cabeza-boca que siempre estaba pendiente de usar al hablar con el pelinegro, quien hasta hace poco logró entender que quería demasiado como para estropear las cosas con él.

   ¿Quieres comer un poco? - dijo con una sonrisa amable, a lo que Yuri asintió con cuidado, ignorando el hecho de que había estado sentado todo este tiempo prácticamente entre las piernas del pelinegro.

   Otabek acercó la comida y desenvolvió la hamburguesa del menor, colocándosela en frente para que comenzara a comer, pero se detuvo al ver que Yuri solo miraba el plato.

   ¿Qué sucede?¿no te gusta? - preguntó extrañado.

   Sí, es sólo que... es mucho -dijo sorprendido.

   Hmpf - Yuri lo miró extrañado al hacer ese sonido pero se quedó quieto y lo miraba tomar su hamburguesa y repartirla entre ambas tapas del pan.

   ¿Mejor? - dijo, mirándolo expectante.

   Ah... si... gracias - sonrió débilmente, tomando una de las tapas y dándole unos mordiscos pequeños al pan, aún sin energía suficiente para moverse rápido.

   Otabek por otro lado, comía con tranquilidad la suya pero ojeaba al menor a cada rato en búsqueda de alguna señal de decaimiento o cualquier otra cosa, entregándole la botella de agua para que tomara otro poco, preguntándose si debía pedir algún jugo dulce o normal.

   El señor apareció frente a ellos con dos vasos de jugo para ellos antes de que Otabek siquiera pensara en levantarse a ordenarlos, cosa que le agradeció al mayor.

   Otabek había terminado de comer hacía un rato y estaba sentado allí mirando al rubio con más calma, el menor había recuperado energía y daba los últimos bocados a su hamburguesa. Pudo notar como los hombros y parte de la espalda que no cubría la camiseta estaban enrojecidas al igual que su nariz y sus mejillas.

   Debería comprar un protector solar... eso ardera en un rato - dijo, sacando al rubio de su nube.

   No hace falta, Aury me obligó a ponerme un poco - dijo, suspirando aliviado, mirando sus brazos antes de darle una leve sonrisa al mayor.

   Oh, qué bueno - suspiró, afincando su rostro en su mano.

   ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó antes de tomar la botellita de protector que le ofrecía el rubio, pues el menor no dejaba de ver el rojo en la nariz y brazos del pelinegro.

   Si, un poco- dijo, tratando de reclinarse en la silla un poco, aún algo mareado.

   Tranquilo, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor - tomó la otra botella de agua y la abrió para Yuri, entregándosela antes de acomodarse en la silla, aun rodeando al menor en caso de que el mareo lograra tumbarlo.

   Lamento no haber traído el auto en este momento, no quiero llevarte a casa caminando...- murmuró por lo bajo, el sentimiento de culpa se apoderó rápidamente del mayor mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

   Estoy bien... No hace falta que te preocupes - dijo Yuri, fallando al contener la risa al ver aquella mirada acusadora que le dio el pelinegro.

   Oh si, estas MUY bien - dijo Otabek con un tono infantil, enrollando una servilleta y lanzándosela en el rostro al menor para que dejara de reírse de él pero solo logró que su risa aumentara de tono. Otabek sintió una sensación de tranquilidad al ver que Yuri recuperaba un poco de ánimo y se acercó a él aún más para tomarlo del brazo con cuidado pues estaba por caerse de la silla de tanto agitarse por la risa.

   Yuri se comenzó a calmar y respiraba agitadamente, viendo al mayor sujetarle del brazo y con una cercanía casi abrumadora, pero aquello no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo en ése momento.

   Otabek había sido más que atento con el desde aquel incidente de la lluvia, y hoy había sido atento en demasía, y le hizo sentir algo culpable, pues siempre terminaba por hacer que Otabek se preocupara por el.

   Otabek había tomado otro hielo y se lo estaba pasando por las mejillas mientras Yuri pensaba en todo lo que habían hecho hoy, la concentración en el rostro del mayor era abrumadora y le hizo soltar una risilla, cosa que hizo que Otabek se detuviera, notando con la cercanía de su rostro cómo sus ojos pasaban de estar semi-cerrados a formar una semi-almendra, la luz del lugar resaltando el color marrón intenso de sus ojos, con un toque de ámbar que le adornaba gracias a los rayos del sol que entraban por todos los espacios abiertos del restaurant.

   Otabek le miraba de igual forma, estudiando cada facción de su rostro, liso y suave al tacto, sus ojos no estaban tan vivos como siempre gracias a su estado pero aun así se veían hermosos, el verde de sus ojos se había aclarado un poco también por el sol, pero mantenían aquel color aguamarina que tanto le había cautivado desde el primer día que lo vio. Aquel momento se perdió cuando un escalofrío hizo que Yuri se sacudiera de forma repentina pues Otabek había dejado el hielo en su mejilla inconscientemente y las gotas se escurrieron hasta alcanzar el cuello del menor, haciéndole sacudirse en la silla.

   Escuchó una risilla y una disculpa, seguido de el toque de un pañuelo que Otabek estaba pasando por su cuello para secarle, entregándoselo al menor para que el continuara, lamentando haber perdido aquel momento de hace unos instantes.

   La pareja se quedó un rato más en el restaurant, Yuri refrescándose un poco más con el agua y los hielos que quedaban mientras Otabek estudiaba la posibilidad de comprar algo dulce mientras estaban allí, desistiendo al ver que no había nada en el menú que lo complaciera. Yuri se excusó para ir al baño antes de que se fueran y Otabek aprovechó para pagar la cuenta de lo que habían consumido y agradecerle una vez más al dueño del restaurant por toda su ayuda y hospitalidad.

   Yuri regresó con un semblante más tranquilo y saludable, caminando hacia donde estaba Otabek, y se detuvo a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios, asegurándose de que el mayor viera que ya estaba mejor.

   Bueno jovencillos, que se diviertan y tengan más cuidado por allí - dijo el señor mientras le entregaba a Otabek una bolsa con una botella de agua potable fría y unas barras de chocolate.

   Esto te ayudará si ves que se descompensa de nuevo - dijo, mirando a Otabek como si se tratara de una orden más que un consejo, pero sin perder su amabilidad.

   Y tú, hijo, si te sientes mal es mejor que le avises, no es bueno que asustes a tu pareja de ése modo - le sermoneo al rubio de brazos cruzados pero sonrió de forma automática cuando terminó de pronunciar sus palabras. Aquellas que hicieron que ambos se pusieran colorados de la vergüenza.

   ¡Vayan y que disfruten! - les despidió cortésmente y los observó caminar por la acera hasta que ambos estuvieron fuera de la vista.

   Yuri estaba aún algo acalorado por aquellas palabras, pensando por qué le había dicho aquello, pero después de repasar las horas que estuvieron en el restaurant, los tratos atentos de Otabek, la preocupación y la intimidad con la que actuaban realmente no podía culparle por pensar que ambos eran pareja.

   Otabek lo miraba caminar a paso lento y se preguntaba si estaba bien, pero sus preocupaciones se disolvieron cuando el menor se volvió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa y le preguntó si podían aprovechar el momento para nadar en la playa.

   No tenemos trajes de baño - respondió incrédulo, olvidando el que estaban en un pueblo pesquero, con tiendas para viajeros en cada esquina.

   Compraré unos, sólo quiero aprovechar de entrar al agua un rato- exclamó emocionadamente el rubio y comenzó a tirar de el hasta que entraron a la tienda para comprar los trajes de baños y dos toallas para secarse cuando salieran.

   Otabek estaba algo confundido pues no entendía por qué el menor quería repentinamente entrar al agua en vez de ir a casa a descansar, pero no hallaba como preguntárselo de forma sutil.

   Llegaron a la costa y rentaron un puesto con sillas y toldillo para dejar sus cosas, Yuri estaba emocionado y se deshizo de su ropa casi inmediatamente y se dio media vuelta para entrar al agua, Otabek lo siguió segundos después y lo alcanzó a medio camino hacia la parte honda, notando como la emoción del menor había disminuido un poco, pánico reemplazando parte del entusiasmo que tenía Yuri.

   ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó desconcertado, acercándose a él hasta estar frente a frente.

   Y-yo... no sé nadar... - murmuró el rubio, tan impactado como lo estaba Otabek, quien rio por lo bajo.

   Eres realmente una caja de sorpresas - dijo riendo y le tomó por las manos, caminando con él hasta que la fuerza de Yuri les detuvo.

    No más... por ahora - dijo, el pánico a las profundidades apoderándose de el rápidamente, por lo que Otabek asintió y se dejó caer en el agua, nadando un poco por debajo de la superficie hasta emerger casi en la boya. Ver la expresión de pánico en el rubio le hizo reír y volvió a sumergirse, nadando hasta que llegó a su lado y asustó al rubio.

   ¿Quieres que te enseñe a nadar? - preguntó con un tono gracioso y recibió por parte del rubio un salpicón de agua.

   ¡No me asustes de esa forma! - gritó frustrado el rubio, haciendo que el pelinegro riera con más fuerza.

   ¿Entonces es un no? - dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

   ¿C-cómo?... - dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

   Ven - dijo con un tono firme para que el menor le prestara atención.

   Trata de acostarte sobre mis brazos - dijo con simpleza.

   ¿Q-qué?- dijo exasperado.

   Solo hazlo, tienes que aprender a flotar - respondió, aún con los brazos extendidos, observando el sonrojo intensificarse en las mejillas del rubio.

   Bien - refunfuño, recostándose sobre los brazos del mayor.

   Ahora relájate, te iré soltando poco a poco y debes tratar de mantener esa posición de equilibrio - le indicó con paciencia mientras el menor se removía en sus brazos, sintiendo el impulso de las olas lo empujaba hacia adelante.

   Te soltare ahora, no entres en pánico - le dijo, y comenzó a retirar sus brazos, viendo como el menor se hundía patéticamente luego de que una pequeña onda atacara repentinamente, cubriendo a Yuri por completo, riendo con fuerzas mientras ayudaba a Yuri a ponerse en pie.

   Luego de muchos intentos, el menor aprendió a flotar y a desplazarse algunos cortos metros, los brazos y pecho del pelinegro estaban rojos de tantos golpes que le había propinado el rubio en sus ataques de pánico y los daños colaterales de entrenar a alguien tan voluble.

   Otabek nadaba a su alrededor y luego se dirigía a la boya de nuevo, como si hubiera hecho un circuito en su mente que debía recorrer, Yuri lo miraba con ansiedad y decidió intentar alcanzarlo, deteniéndose al chocar con un objeto redondo que resultó ser la boya. El menor entró en pánico y se hundió rápidamente, pero Otabek lo alcanzó y llevó hasta aguas seguras de nuevo.

   Yuri respiraba agitadamente y Otabek lo zarandeo por los hombros, efectivamente haciendo que el menor lo mirara a los ojos.

   No hagas eso de nuevo, aún no sabes nadar bien - le regaño, fallando al ocultar el miedo en sus ojos.

   Ven, vamos a sentarnos un rato - dijo, tomando el brazo del menor para llevarlo consigo pero se detuvo al sentir resistencia.

   ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con calma, acercándose al menor de nuevo.

   Quiero quedarme un poco más... Por favor - dijo con un tono tímido, como si de un gato regañado se tratara.

   Otabek suspiró derrotado y accedió a quedarse allí con el menor, observando la marea subir con la caída del atardecer.

   Ven un poco más para acá, la marea está subiendo y puede ser peligroso - le dijo con serenidad, viendo como los ojos de Yuri se abrían en sorpresa.

   ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendido, acatando las indicaciones de Otabek.

  Si, cuando cae la tarde la brisa es un poco más violenta, y agita el mar de forma errática, haciendo las corrientes más fuertes, si llegáramos a perder el balance en lo profundo de aquellas aguas ni yo podría salvarte - dijo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero aquello había puesto en alerta al rubio, quien comenzó a marchar a la orilla.

   Aquí estamos bien, no te preocupes - dijo Otabek, agarrando la mano del rubio antes de que huyera.

   Podemos volver mañana... - dijo, evitando mirar al pelinegro a los ojos, queriendo esconder el miedo a la idea de que ambos pudieran morir allí.

   ¿Seguro? - dijo, deteniéndose a medio camino, viendo como el rubio asentía enérgicamente.

   Muy bien - dicho eso, comenzaron a marchar hacia sus sillas, tomando las toallas para secarse un poco antes de colocarse su ropa, ambos accediendo al unísono a esperar a llegar a la casa para ducharse y quitarse el agua salada de encima.

   Yuri estaba embelesado, mirando la espalda descubierta del mayor, estudiando cada movimiento, cada flexión de sus músculos con cada movimiento que hacía Otabek, desviando la mirada rápidamente cuando el pelinegro notó sus ojos sobre él, la vergüenza apoderándose de él a la velocidad de la luz.

   Ambos se colocaron sus ropas y agradecieron a los empleados del establecimiento y se marcharon a casa, caminando a paso lento por la camineria, un silencio agradable entre ellos.

   Otabek le entregó lo que quedaba del agua fría y una barra de chocolate, insistiendo en que la comiera, así que la aceptó a regañadientes, luchando con el paquete por un rato hasta que se tuvo que detener para abrirlo, escuchando a Otabek preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda pero la pregunta murió al ver el paquete abrirse violentamente y una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en los labios del menor.

   Otabek comenzó a caminar de nuevo, depositando lo que quedaba del papel del chocolate en un depósito que había en la camineria, viendo como Yuri se inclinaba en la baranda para mirar el anochecer, las luces de la camineria no estaban encendidas aún pero en cualquier momento lo harían, mientras que el sol se escondía a paso lento al fondo del mar y Yuri no hacía más que sonreír.

   Gracias por traerme aquí- dijo con una sonrisa honesta, casi angelical, Otabek se había situado a su lado para disfrutar de la vista con el menor.

   Otabek no pudo resistirse más y se inclinó lentamente hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los del menor, sorprendiendo y sintiendo como se tensaba por unos segundos y como luego se relajaba ante aquella acción, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro contento.

   Otabek comenzó a separarse del menor para disculparse, pero unas manos se posaron en su nunca y lo evitaron y sintió aquellos labios suaves de nuevo sobre los suyos, la acción quizá fue más violenta de lo que había planeado, pero correspondió con gusto el gesto, posando sus manos en la cintura de Yuri para pegarlo contra su cuerpo, una sensación de alegría lo invadía rápidamente al saber que el rubio de correspondía.

   Ambos se separaron luego de unos segundos, faltos de aire y con los labios hinchados y mejillas coloradas, Yuri hacía todo lo posible por mantener el contacto visual con el pelinegro, pero la mirada intensa de Otabek le hacía sentir un cosquilleo que no le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

   Quise hacer eso desde la primera vez que te vi - respondió honestamente el rubio, posando sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor, bajando la mirada mientras lo confesaba, pero una de las manos del pelinegro se posó en su barbilla y le levantó la cara con sutileza para plantar un beso en sus labios brevemente antes de corresponder a sus sentimientos, encantado de ver aquella risa de felicidad en el rubio.

   Ambos compartieron un beso más y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de nuevo, esta vez aceptando el dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y tomando la mano del rubio en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

   Yuri se sentía en las nubes, y no podía esperar el llegar a casa para contarle a Jean y a Yuuri lo que había pasado en todo el día, suspirando contento mientras se hacían paso hacia la entrada de la casa, en donde los esperaba Aury con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

   Bueno, parecía que aquella iba a ser una noche larga...


	10. Felicidad

   La pareja en efecto no pudo dormir aquella noche, pues no pasó desapercibido para Aury el que tuvieran las manos entrelazadas al arribar a la extensa entrada de la casa, aún cuando trataron de disfrazarlo al verla; Las miradas que se lanzaban mientras Aury examinaba a Yuri luego de que Otabek le comentara lo que pasó en el restaurante, o cuando cenaban, Aury decidió matar la duda y les preguntó sin preámbulo si ya se habían decidido a formalizar como pareja, cosa que los tomó por desprevenido a ambos mientras se encargaban de los platos juntos; Yuri por poco dejó caer el plato que estaba secando mientras que Otabek se tensó en el fregadero no muy lejos del rubio, causándole un ataque de risa a Aury, quien estuvo riendo a costa de ellos por más de diez minutos, pues era muy divertido verlos actuar como un par de adolescentes que habían sido sorprendidos por algo malo.

   Luego de una extensa charla con Aury acerca de los detalles sobre cómo sucedió aquello, pues quería detalles, pudieron retirarse a sus alcobas, sintiendo el ojo de la disciplina de Aury seguirlos hasta que en efecto, ambos entraron a sus cuartos. Si bien Aury no tenía ningún inconveniente acerca de su nueva relación, era bastante estricta con la intimidad en las recamaras, más si sólo llevaban unas pocas horas como pareja.

   Yuri tomó su tiempo y se dio un baño, relajándose en la bañera una vez se había quitado el agua salada del cuerpo y de su cabello, el agua caliente haciéndole sentir liviano hasta el punto en que casi se duerme allí adentro, decidiendo salir de una vez al experimentar una casi muerte por ahogamiento.

   Yuri no quería acostarse aún y decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a Yuuri, por lo que se echó en la cama y comenzó a escribir un corto mensaje, con sólo lo esencial y le dio a enviar, reposando su cabeza en la almohada mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

   Yuri no pudo evitar reír ante la respuesta del japonés, quien parecía gritar cada palabra por el celular, aún si solo era un mensaje podía imaginar claramente a su amigo gritando aquellas palabras.

   Yuri contestó casi al instante, escribiendo con controlada emoción aquel mensaje, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de la tarde más de lo que esperaba, golpeando el botón de enviar luego de diez minutos de escritura, maldiciendo por lo bajo en vergüenza al ver lo largo que había resultado el mensaje.

   Se echó en la almohada a esperar la respuesta de su amigo, esperando un largo rato por ella, lo cual era de esperarse.

   Hablaron por gran parte de la noche, riéndose, quejándose y sobretodo sonrojándose por los cumplidos, pequeñas burlas y comentarios que le hacía la pareja, pues Víctor se había unido a la conversación no mucho después del tercer mensaje, tratando de hacerse el duro y diciéndole que antes tenía que primero obtener su aprobación, cosa que le hizo reír intensamente y sin duda Yuuri estaba en la misma situación que él.

   Yuri se quedó contemplando el celular por un rato y se dio cuenta de que no le había mandado ni un miserable "hola" a Jean, sintiéndose avergonzado mientras escribía un mensaje para su hermano, exaltándose en su camino al baño con el rápido mensaje que entró a su celular.

_¿Así que te acordaste de mí? ¿Has disfrutado tu primer día de vacaciones?_

_*wink* *wink*_

_Jean._

   Yuri sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a contestarle al mayor.

_A decir verdad... me he divertido mucho :D_

_Yuri._

   Le dio a enviar y cambió para contestarle a Yuuri, quien había retomado el control sobre su celular.

   Yuri colapsó por el sueño poco después de responderle a Yuuri el último mensaje, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera alcanzó a arroparse con la cobija, sólo se quedó profundamente dormido sobre la cama y el celular en mano, ni siquiera el constante repique del aparato logró despertarlo aquella noche.

   El domingo la pareja volvió a la playa durante casi todo el día, saliendo poco después de haber desayunado con Aury en la cocina, despidiéndose de la adorable mujer mientras caminaban por la extensa entrada decorada con flores y pequeños arbustos.

   Yuri aprendió a mantener la calma lejos de la seguridad de la orilla y comenzó a perseguir al pelinegro a aguas más profundas, aunque Otabek era mucho más rápido que él y siempre se detenía para esperar a que el rubio lo alcanzara, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y llenándole de pequeños besos cada vez que podía, haciendo reír a Yuri mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote.

   La pareja salió del agua un poco pasada las dos de la tarde, ambos estaban tan a gusto en su propia burbuja que habían olvidado por completo el hecho de que no habían comido ni bebido nada más que una poca de agua salada cada vez que Yuri no tomaba bien alguna ola; Se dirigieron al mismo restaurante del día anterior, saludando con cariño al dueño del lugar antes de tomar asiento en la terraza del lugar, Otabek insistiendo en que Yuri se quedara allí mientras traía agua fría para él antes de decidir que almorzarían.

   Yuri lo miraba marchar hacia la barra con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en lo feliz que lo había hecho y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él podría hacerle feliz también, sin embargo parte de esa duda se disipo al ver un pequeño brillo y una sonrisilla en el rostro de Otabek.

    ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con curiosidad el pelinegro cuando notó que Yuri lo había estado mirando fijamente desde que venía de la barra con dos botellas de agua.

   Si, sólo pensaba... - se cortó a sí mismo antes de decirle lo que estaba pensando, su rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

   ¿Qué pensabas? - le dijo, tomándole suavemente la mano para animarlo a hablar.

   Yuri dudó un poco antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota y confesarle.

   P-pensaba en que me he sentido muy feliz en estos días... ¿te habré hecho sentir feliz también? - murmuró casi inaudible, tratando de esconder su rostro pero le fue imposible, pues sus manos estaban en las del pelinegro y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, dejando ver el tono escarlata posarse sobre todo su rostro y cuello.

   Escuchó una risilla y subió su rostro automáticamente, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

   Claro que si - sonrió, acercándose aún más a él, soltándole las manos para posarlas en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

   Cada vez que pienso en ti me siento en paz... y no importa que tan mal la esté pasando, siempre logras colocar una sonrisa en mi rostro con tan sólo pensar en que te veré en la cafetería, pensar en cómo estarás pasando tu día, pensar en lo que pudimos haber hecho si te hubiese invitado a salir un poco antes... solo pensar en ti... - Finalizó con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos en búsqueda de alguna reacción del rubio.

   ¿E-en serio? - fue lo único que logró decir, pues una sensación de alegría le invadía rápidamente y le impedía razonar bien.

   Así es - afirmó, abrazándole aún más fuerte, sintiendo los brazos del menor enredarse sobre sus hombros, retornando el gesto, pues se había quedado sin palabra alguna ante la sinceridad de Otabek.

   La pareja almorzó con una animada conversación, de vez en cuando haciendo alguna broma cruel sobre las habilidades de natación recién adquiridas del rubio, quien respondía con un leve puchero, una palmadita en el brazo o simplemente arrojarle una bola de servilleta en la cara al mayor; hablaron sobre lo grandiosa que había quedado la casa de Aury, incluyendo algunas recomendaciones para la decoración del domo que tenía en el exterior la casa y sobre la habitación del tercer piso, la cual ofrecía la mejor vista que podía pedirse de la costa, y la cual era en particular, la parte favorita de la casa de Yuri, detalle que le hizo sonreír orgullosamente al pelinegro, pues aquella había sido una idea temerosa que había formulado después de la última revisión de permisos por la cual tuvo que pasar su proyecto.

   Yuri por su parte admitió que temía vivir en la playa dada la situación que había tenido que experimentar el día anterior, pero Otabek le aseguró que eso era algo que podía prevenirse siempre y cuando se cuidara a si mismo mientras estuviera fuera de casa y de su auto manteniéndose bien hidratado y fresco, lo cual hizo que el rubio se avergonzara un poco por no haberle dicho nada al respecto y haberle preocupado de más; si bien aquel no había sido un regaño sino un consejo, Yuri siempre tomaba la peor interpretación de los consejos que las personas cercanas a él le daban, aunque solo por esa vez decidió ignorar aquella vocecita en su cabeza y aceptó con una mueca de sonrisa aquella acotación que le había hecho el mayor, sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo por primera vez en una situación como aquella.

   Yuri había tenido por un buen rato ciertas preguntas en la cabeza, pero las ignoraba constantemente cada vez que veía aquella rara sonrisa posarse en los labios de Otabek. Si, Yuri deseaba preguntarle acerca de su pasado a pesar de que ya lo sabía gracias a Jean, pero deseaba escucharlo de Otabek como debió haber sido, pero no tenía el corazón de arruinar el momento y arrancarle aquella sensación de tranquilidad al mayor con su curiosidad, sin embargo, la vida no fue tan generosa con él y mientras caminaban por las rocas cerca del muelle a Yuri no solo se le salió una de ellas, sino que su cerebro decidió soltar la peor de ellas.

_¿Por qué decidiste pasar tus días en aquel solitario banquillo del parque?_ – murmuró a su lado, llevándose las manos a la boca automáticamente y maldiciéndose internamente de la peor manera que conocía al ver a Otabek detenerse en seco cerca de la orilla de la roca, la tensión obvia en su postura, la cual para su sorpresa, desapareció cuando se volvió hacia el con un rostro de aflicción que Yuri jamás le había visto portar, intensificando sus maldiciones mientras que la culpa le apuñalaban lenta y constantemente.

   Otabek suspiro pesadamente y se volvió hacia el borde del camino de rocas y se sentó en ellas, estirando sus piernas para que quedaran al aire, el agua rozándole los pies cada vez que las olas rompían en ellas, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Yuri de que tomara asiento junto a él.

   Yo… solía salir con alguien – comenzó con tranquilidad forzada en su voz, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por calmarse y no colapsar de nuevo.

   Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, sencilla, extrovertida, alguien que siempre veía el lado bueno de cualquier situación mala… Su nombre era Raíza, nos conocimos en mi trabajo, solía trabajar en mi departamento, nos acostumbramos a comer juntos y como ambos salíamos tarde de la oficina supongo que nos fuimos acostumbrando a pasar más tiempo del que requeríamos juntos y la invite a salir… Curiosamente pensé que diría que no, pero acepto… Y nos volvimos novios por un largo  tiempo después de ello.

   Ella siempre trataba de que experimentara cosas nuevas que no necesariamente me gustaban, o que simplemente no me imaginaba realizando en mi vida, recuerdo que le encantaba ir a montañas absurdamente frías con solo una carpa para protegernos… Más de una vez volvimos con un resfriado cuando menos. Sin embargo ella era feliz y me sentía en paz con ello, era muy cariñosa con mi mama y mi hermana y se llevaron bien desde que la conocieron, aunque Lilly la ignoro un poco en favor de pasar un poco más de tiempo conmigo. Jean también le agrado de inmediato, así que estaba más que emocionado acerca de cómo nuestra vida estaba encajando tan bien y tan rápido, creo que me había dejado llevar por su forma de ser tan alegre que nunca le di más de dos vueltas al asunto… Siempre hacia todo lo posible por verla sonreír y eso era suficiente para mí.

   Meses después me encontré pensando en lo genial que todo había sido, como congeniamos y como todo parecía ser tan simple y maravilloso a su lado que llegué a pensar en que era el momento de proponerle matrimonio… yo la amaba y ella a mí y quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella... Estuve tan sumido en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta ya estaba marchando hacia la joyería para comprarle un anillo de compromiso – dejo salir por primera vez un resoplido divertido, como si no pudiera creérselo ni el mismo.

   Creo que de verdad aquel no era yo… pero bueno… creo que así era feliz y no importaba nada más.

   Se dió unos segundos para respirar y seguir con su relato.

   Aquella tarde habíamos salido algo tarde pero aun así quería que pasáramos por la cafetería de Jean… quería que él estuviera presente cuando lo hiciera y nos dirigimos hasta allá, sin embargo el lugar estaba muy lleno y ella no se llevaba bien con las multitudes, así que decidió ir y esperarme en la plaza… en aquel banquillo en el que siempre me has visto – se detuvo por un momento, tomando un poco de aire mientras miraba como el sol comenzaba a descender poco a poco a lo lejos.

   Otabek trato de hablar de nuevo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo era una simple acción que actualmente era una tarea monumental para el mayor, quien se calmó abruptamente al sentir una mano deslizarse hacia la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con confianza, rozándole con cariño con el pulgar, murmurándole silenciosamente palabras de confort y de coraje, animándole a continuar solo cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente tranquilo.

   Otabek se quedó un buen rato contemplando sus manos mientras Yuri había decidido posar su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras miraba la puesta de sol, aún acariciándole gentilmente la mano al mayor, quien comenzó a hablar inconscientemente mientras sostenía con un poco más de firmeza la mano del rubio.

   Ella murió allí ese día, quedo atrapada entre el fuego cruzado de unos pandilleros, no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, fue inmediato… Sus padres se llevaron sus restos de vuelta a Polonia, por lo que no tengo una tumba que visitar… - Dijo con pesadez, decepción en su tono de voz mezclado con un poco de dolor - Creo que inconscientemente hice de aquel banquillo una especie de tumba en la que puedo sentirme cerca de ella… aunque eso me llevo a alejarme de todo el mundo, causándoles daño a aquellas personas que de verdad me importaban.

   _Suspiró_

   Pero... he pensado y he decidido alejarme de allí… no es sano para mí y aunque sea algo difícil de hacerlo Jean tiene razón, debo rehacer mi vida, seguir adelante – finalizo con un resoplido de resignación, llevando su mano libre hacia la mejilla del rubio, acariciándola cariñosamente mientras miraba el sol esconderse definitivamente antes de que el rubio levantara la mirada y darle su completa atención.

   Yuri no quiso decir nada por el momento, solo miraba con cariño a Otabek, imitando al pelinegro y posando su mano en su mejilla, acariciándole suavemente antes de levantar sus manos y depositar un beso en el dorso de la suya, esperando trasmitirle con aquella acción todo lo que no lograba poner en palabras. Otabek sonrió débilmente y se acercó a él para depositar un casto beso en sus labios antes de murmurarle un suave “gracias” antes de regalarle una sonrisilla honesta.

   La pareja se quedó un rato más allí para conversar, la plática un poco más amena dado que Yuri le había preguntado sobre su familia y su infancia, riendo con algunas situaciones embarazosas que Otabek se animó a contarle; como conoció a su amigo en común Jean y de cómo Yuri se veía adorable en aquel disfraz de tigre que había usado en aquel Halloween, confesando que le dio curiosidad verle en persona pero que ese día no pudo ir a visitar a Jean por estar enfermo.

   Yuri hablo de su infancia también y de cómo termino llamando “Hermano” a Jean, aunque su infancia no tuvo tantos momentos divertidos Yuri se veía y sentía realmente complacido con ella, pues le habían enseñado bastante acerca de la vida para su corta edad.

   Una vez fue lo suficientemente tarde se levantaron del muelle natural en el que estaban, encaminándose hacia la casa a paso lento, tomándose de la mano durante el recorrido mientras pensaban en como seria ver a sus amigos mañana después de tener que trabajar; al menos para Otabek, pues el rubio debía ver a Yuuri en el trabajo.

   Creo que Jean hará el intento de darme una charla amenazadora – comento divertido el mayor.

   ¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañado el rubio, mirando a Otabek.

   Eres su hermano menor… supongo que querrá experimentar lo que se siente regañar al primer novio de su hermano pequeño – dijo con genuina diversión, como si pudiera imaginar el momento exacto en el que Jean le gritaría desde la barra con un molino de pan en la mano cual señora molesta.

   Sin duda me reiré al ver eso – dijo entre risas el rubio, pegándose más al costado del mayor instintivamente, quien le soltó la mano para pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros, aceptando entrelazar sus dedos con los de la mano izquierda de Yuri mientras le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo derecho, caminando entre risas a casa para alistarse y regresar a casa lo más pronto posible, pies mañana debían presentarse a trabajar.

   Aury estaba en la puerta con una expresión de terror en el rostro, pues la pareja debió haber llegado hacia casi tres horas a casa para ponerse en marcha, pero toda preocupación se desvaneció al verlos entrar por la camineria del jardín entre risas gentiles, alzando su mano para saludarlos animadamente, sintiéndose aliviada de que no hubiera pasado nada parecido a lo del día anterior.

   ¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que regresaron! Ya me estaba preocupando – suspiro la adorable señora, abrazándole a ambos mientras les permitía pasar a la casa.

   Les empaque su cena y otros bocadillos más, aunque si desean quedarse esta noche por mi no hay problema – dijo con inocencia fingida la mujer, riéndose al ver a los jóvenes desistir con pena la invitación.

   Debemos trabajar mañana – dijeron a coro – pero le prometo que volveremos a visitarle – se apresuró a decir Otabek antes de comenzar a tomar las maletas de ambos para llevarlas al auto, regresando para despedirse correctamente de Aury, abrazándola fuertemente y con tanto cariño como el que abrazaría a una abuela, Yuri imitando al pelinegro una vez que Aury le soltó.

   Cuida muy bien de mi muchacho – le murmuro en el oído, haciéndole sonrojar y asentir con un poco de vergüenza, sintiendo un casto besito de despedida en la mejilla.

   Aury los acompaño hasta el auto y los despidió enérgicamente, gritándoles buenos deseos, que tuvieran un buen viaje y que no se olvidaran de ella y regresaran pronto, a lo cual le respondieron que lo harían y que le estarían escribiendo para visitarles de nuevo.

   Otabek encendió el aire acondicionado y subió los vidrios cuando la casa ya no era visible para ninguno de los dos, acelerando un poco más al salir hacia la autopista, agradecido de que no hubiera tráfico en los alrededores.

   ¿No quieres poner algo de música? – Pregunto el pelinegro, de nuevo riendo al ver aquella expresión de felicidad en el rostro del menor - Y está bien si es japonesa, ya sabes que me gusta – dijo, sonriéndole al menor antes de que enlazara su celular al estéreo del auto para poner una melodía animada que nunca imagino que le gustaría al rubio, pero la disfrutaba bastante.

   Yuri murmuraba por lo bajo la letra mientras pasaban a los pocos autos que habían en la vía, dejando que Otabek se riera de vez en cuando de el por algún verso en el que se le pasaba el volumen, animándose a cantar un poco más alto para ver la reacción de Otabek cuando la siguiente pieza comenzó.

   El camino se regreso a casa fue mas rápido que el de ida, Yuri en algún momento dejó que el sueño le ganara pero no antes de aceptar entrelazar su mano con la de Otabek, acomodándose mirando hacia él con su mano en sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas.

   Otabek bajo un poco el aire acondicionado del auto para que Yuri no comenzara a temblar del frío, pues en su actual estado alcanzar la manta que le había prestado la otra vez era imposible, mirando de vez en cuando al menor dormir tranquilamente mientras entraban a la ciudad.

   Arribar al complejo de departamentos en donde vivía Yuri no le tomó mucho, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado de que su viaje ya hubiera acabado, deteniendose a un lado de la acera y apagando el motor, suspirando antes de acercarse al rubio para despertarle.

   Yuri, despierta - le acarició la mejilla suavemente para despertarle, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa algo cansada por el sueño.

   Ya llegamos a tu casa - dijo con suavidad, observando al rubio salir de su letargo.

   ¿Tan pronto?- contestó sorprendido - Supongo que debía llegar en algún momento - murmuró casi inaudible y con un tono de decepción.

   Aunque te veré en la mañana en la cafetería- respondió a su comentario con ánimo, reprimiendo un bostezo.

   ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? luces agotado - le preguntó con preocupación.

   Recuerda que no vivo tan lejos - sonrió - Estaré bien, gracias - comentó con dulzura.

   Esta bien... ¿me avisas cuando llegues? - preguntó con un poco de pena, mirándole de reojo.

   Lo haré - le aseguró, apretándole un poco la mano para que se tranquilizara un poco.

   Bien, supongo que ya debo subir - murmuró mientras se reincorporaba para salir del auto, Otabek siguiendolo también.

   Te acompaño a casa - dijo, sacando la maleta y caminando hacia la entrada con Yuri a su lado.

   Esperaron el ascensor en silencio, Yuri abrazado al mayor como si fuera un peluche, Otabek correspondiendole somnoliento, una mano en su espalda y la otra acariciandole la cabeza.

   Cuando llegaron al sexto piso y Yuri abrió la puerta de la casa se despidieron finalmente por la noche, Otabek aprovecho el momento para darle un beso en los labios, rozando de forma suave y perezosa sus labios contra los del rubio hasta que el ascensor anunció su llegada, obligandolos a separarse con decepción, se despidieron y Yuri entró a su departamento cuando el ascensor cerró sus puertas.

   Yuri se asomó al balcón para observar como se marchaba en el auto, enviandole un mensaje rápido a Jean antes de dejar el celular en la mesita de la sala antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá, masajeandose los ojos y el puente de la nariz para tratar de quitarse un poco el letargo del sueño, exaltandose al escuchar el sonido de un nuevo mensaje, tomando su celular para revisar si era Otabek.

   En efecto, el mayor le había avisado que había llegado a casa como había prometido, respondiendole al instante para bañarse y descansar antes de tener que dormir.

* * *

   Yuri se despertó aquella mañana tarde, ignorando por completo el despertador que había estado sonando desde casi una hora, dejandolo con casi media hora para llegar al trabajo sin siquiera desayunar.

   Voló por las escaleras hasta llegar a su auto, encendiéndolo rápido para ponerse en marcha, evitando que lo detuviera algún policía por exceso se velocidad, agradecido de que la vida estuviera de su lado por un momento de su vida y le permitió llegar sin contratiempos al trabajo, aunque sí tuvo que aguantarse el regaño por los diez minutos que llegó tarde.

   Se metió a su oficina y lo primero que hizo fue sacar su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Otabek para disculparse por no haber podido reunirse con él en la mañana, encendiendo la computadora para esperar la respuesta del mayor.

_Lo lamento Yura, me quedé dormido. Espero que no me hayas esperado mucho_

_O._

   Yuri se rió ante aquel mensaje y le interrumpió inmediatamente la respuesta del que le acababa de enviar.

_Jajajajaja parece que ambos nos quedamos dormidos... espero que no te reclamen (mucho) ¿te veo esta tarde?_

_O._

   Yuri sonrió ampliamente y le contestó.

_La conexión es fuerte xD hmm algo así, descuida ¿y a ti?_

_Claro :3_

_Yuri._

   Comenzó a trabajar en las nóminas que tenía pendiente mientras Otabek contestaba, tecleando con más ánimo del que había tenido en su vida, apartando su vista del monitor para leer el mensaje.

_Parece que es demasiado fuerte :) No, no tuve que soportar sermones._

_Muy bien, entonces nos vemos allá_

_O._

   Yuri le contestó y siguió trabajando en su computador, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de todas las personas que estaban afuera y de el mismo Yuuri, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros él si sabía cual era el motivo de esa actitud tan animada del joven.

   Yuri no había traído almuerzo gracias a su desliz, así que arrastró a Yuuri hasta la cafetería más cercana al trabajo para comprarse algo de comer y sobrevivir hasta la tarde y él no se resistió a acompañarlo, animandose a preguntarle sobre su fin de semana, dado que se desapareció el domingo y llegó tarde esa mañana.

   Yuri se rió y le dijo que nada había pasado, calmando al pelinegro un poco con unos golpecillos en el brazo.

   En realidad tomamos el domingo para conocernos un poco... Al menos yo a él, hablamos un poco acerca de nuestras vidas hasta el momento... él tuvo una hermosa infancia a pesar de que su padre falleció cuando él tenía 6 - sonrió melancólicamente - Tiene una hermana pequeña que se llama Lillian y su madre Anastasia, son nativos de Kazajstán- le comentó con emoción a Yuuri mientras caminaban de regreso al trabajo.

   ¡Que genial! ¿Por qué se mudó de Kazajstán? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad - ¿cuándo las conocerás?

   Él obtuvo una beca para estudiar arquitectura aquí y eso le ayudaría bastante a su madre pues ella no tendría que pagarle una colegiatura y el podía trabajar medio tiempo para enviarle dinero a su mamá y comprar cualquier material que no pudiera cubrir con el dinero de la beca - le explicó al mayor, ignorando la mirada que tenía en el rostro, el cual le hacía lucir como un niño pequeño.

   Siempre ha querido cuidar bien de su familia, y ha sido muy responsable en ese aspecto - murmuró pensativo, entrando al ascensor del edificio.

   ¿El te preguntó acerca de tu infancia? - preguntó en voz baja, evitando atraer la atención de los chismosos de la oficina una vez llegaron al cubículo de Yuuri, aunque el menor se lo llevó a su oficina para que tuvieran privacidad, riéndose por lo bajo al ver como Yuri se ponía tan rojo como un tomate.

   Digamos que si... ¡aunque no le hizo falta! ¡Jean prácticamente lo mantuvo al tanto de todo lo que hacía desde que tenía 5 años! - hizo un puchero, sintiendo como la vergüenza lo carcomia al recordar que Otabek lo había visto en aquel disfraz de tigre que su madre le había puesto.

   Jajajajaja ¡ay Yuri! el ya es tu novio, no puedes apenarte por que se entere de cosas como esas - le dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo para reconfortarlo.

   ¡No es eso! - exclamó - E-eso quería decírselo yo - murmuró con pena, viendo como la expresión divertida del mayor se convertía en una más comprensiva, como si ya hubiera experimentado eso él mismo.

   Lo se - murmuró- Pero ya tendrás la oportunidad de crear nuevos recuerdos sólo con él, y que nadie podrá arruinar - sonrió, terminando de cerrar su pote de comida para guardarlo en su lonchera.

   Eso espero - dijo con una amplia sonrisa, recordando todo lo que había pasado jasta ahora.

   Me alegra que estés felíz Yuri - dijo con genuina emoción.

   Si... lo estoy - dijo avergonzado - Esta tarde... por favor, que Víctor no haga un ridículo de sí mismo, de seguro querrá conocerlos y quiero que se lleven bien - comentó gracioso, riéndose aún mas fuerte al ver que Yuuri había imaginado también como todo podría desarrollarse aquel evento.

   Haré lo posible - río y recogió sus cosas, limpiando las boronas del escritorio.

   Gracias, sé que no será fácil- asintió en agradecimiento, guardando su billetera en su bolso para ponerse a trabajar al igual que el japonés.

   Nos vemos al salir, enviale saludos de mi parte - Dijo, sonriendo ampliamente cuando el celular del menor se encendió, señalando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

   Lo haré pero ya vete a trabajar - dijo avergonzado, escribiendo la respuesta en el móvil con una sonrisilla en los labios.

    La tarde pasó un poco lenta y agitada para el rubio, quien no dejó que ninguno de los problemas que se habían presentado en la oficina, manejandolos con sencillez y deshaciendose de varios problemas que querían achacarle con muy poca paciencia, ignorando ciertas formalidades en favor de salir de aquella oficina pronto para terminar su trabajo y salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

_Tsk... ¡Qué molestia!_

_¿Cuándo me dejarán en paz y trabajarán como es debido? -_ murmuró con pesadez, agradecido de haber podido regresar a su oficina, colocándose los audífonos para relajarse un poco antes de seguir con su labor, el ritmo de la canción animandolo a continuar.

   Yuri terminó y apagó todo rápidamente, caminando hacia el cubículo de Yuuri y parandose frente a el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

   Vámonos- dijo simplemente, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

   ¡P-pero si falta casi una hora! - exclamó horrorizado.

   ¿Ya terminaste? - le pregunto con la misma sonrisa malvada.

   Si pero... - comenzó, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

   ¡Entonces no hay problema! ¡vamos! ¡apaga todo eso y vámonos! - dijo alegremente el rubio mientras le ayudaba a apagar la computadora mientras él guardaba sus pertenencias.

   Los jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el ascensor ignorando las miradas curiosas de las recepcionistas a sus espaldas, hablando acerca de cómo evitar que Víctor se ridiculizara cuando conociera a Otabek, considerando por un momento si debían dejarlo quieto a ver que hacía, Víctor podría sorprenderlos a ambos.

   Se despidieron de los vigilantes del sótano y ambos se pusieron en marcha, pero no antes de avisar a sus respectivas parejas que ya se pondrían en marcha, saliendo a la usual pero congestionada calle, suspirando en derrota antes de colocar algo de música en el estéreo del auto del rubio para relajarse un poco.

   Les tomó casi una hora llegar a la cafetería debido a un accidente en la vía, pero afortunadamente nadie había resultado herido, pero los mirones abundaban y hacían el tráfico más pesado. Para cuando llegaron a la cafetería ya Jean les había preparado una humeante taza de café para cada uno, recibiendolos con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo.

   ¡Yuri! ¿como estás? - se quedó un rato más pegado a él, pues no lo había visto desde el viernes.

   Jean... me asfixias - dijo con dramatismo, dándole golpecitos en la espalda antes de sucumbir a la risa una vez que Jean aflojo el agarre.

   Dame un respiro gatito, no te he visto desde hace tanto - dijo dramáticamente, fingiendo el llanto.

   Por favor Jean- dijo entre risas - Debiste haber trabajado en telenovelas.

   ¡Oye! eso no es bueno - dijo, fingiendo estar ofendido, a decir verdad, a Jean le salía muy bien el actuar.

   Está bien, está bien, lo lamento - dijo, calmando a su alterado hermano mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Yuuri, mirando hacia el resto del lugar y hacia afuera en cuanto no encontró al pelinegro en ninguna mesa.

   Aún no ha llegado gatito - dijo tranquilamente mientras le sacaba un trozo de torta fría a cada uno.

   Hmmm pensé que ya habría salido - murmuró por lo bajo, sintiendo unas palmaditas en la espalda, volviéndose hacia Yuuri para verlo con una sonrisa curiosa.

   Lo sé- dijo derrotado, sintiéndose avergonzado por su impaciencia.

   ¿Qué tal les fue en el trabajo? - Preguntó Jean con curiosidad, apoyándose del mostrador para charlar con ellos.

   Pues fue un día normal... salvo por los idiotas de siempre- dijo mientras reia junto a Yuuri.

   Luego nos escapamos temprano - dijo avergonzado el japonés, señalando al rubio como el culpable cuando Jean comenzó a regañarlos a ambos.

   Mañana les irá mal desde temprano - suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por pa cara en frustración.

   De eso estoy seguro, pero yo lo arreglaré- dijo el rubio, guiñandole el ojo al mayor.

   Mientras que no salgas a hacer una masacre que yo tenga que limpiar - comentó, limpiando una de las tazas con una actitud desinteresada.

   Siempre tengo cuidado - rió con picardía, ambos asustando Yuuri, quien se alejó su taburete un poco de ellos en señal de cautela.

   Hahaha solo bromeo, no somos asesinos - rió, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara a ellos de nuevo, sonriendo cuando el mayor aceptó acercarse de nuevo, demasiadas sorpresas en el día para él.

   Mientras el trío hablaba animadamente, Otabek parqueaba su auto detrás del de Yuri, divisando al rubio en la barra mientras salía del auto, caminando despacio hacia adentro, evitando hacerse notar para sorprender a Yuri, pasando sus brazos por su cintura para apegarlo contra su pecho, abrazandolo con dulzura mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su hombro.

   Hola - dijo con una sonrisilla en los labios, aunque su voz se notaba algo cansada.

   ¡Hey! Al fin llegaste - dijo animado, acariciandole el rostro con cariño con su mano, ambos ignorando rápidamente el hecho de que estaban todo menos solos en aquel lugar hasta que un carraspido de Jean los hizo volver a la realidad.

   Ambos miraron hacia al frente y se encontraron con la sonrisa socarrona de Jean, quien estaba a punto de decir algo completamente humillante para la pareja. Ambos se separaron con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y Otabek se sentó a su lado, saludando con gracia a Yuuri, quien los miraba con cariño a ambos.

   Te ves cansado ¿dormiste bien anoche? - le preguntó el rubio al verle el rostro apropiadamente, notando el cansancio en su mirada.

   Si... sólo trabajé mucho hoy - dijo, enderezandose en la silla para mirarlo de frente.

   Ah, está bien - comentó, tomando una de sus manos en la suya, acariciandole con cariño - ¿Estuvo muy pesada la oficina?

   Algo así, uno de mis colegas enfermó y no pudo venir, y otro renunció, así que tuvimos que encargarnos de sus proyectos - dijo con tranquilidad, jugando con la mano del rubio.

   Suena a un día estresante ¿y? ¿que harán para resolverlo? - preguntó Yuri, tomando un trozo de su torta para dárselo al pelinegro.

   Hm no lo se... Mis jefes no son muy efectivos cuando se refiere a soluciones - respondió, agradeciéndole por el postre.

   Vaya, que pesados - comentó con gracia, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de dos pelinegros al mismo tiempo.

   Yuri se vvolvió para cuestionarlos, pero no hallaba las palabras para hacerlo pues ambos tenían unas caras muy cómicas.

   Se ven adorables - comentó con cariño el japonés, sonriendoles a la pareja antes de anunciarles que Víctor ya venía en camino, Yuri sintiendo ya la vergüenza hacerse paso y Otabek simplemente asintió.

   Oigan tortolitos, acaso no van a comerse la torta que les di, van a herir mis sentimientos- exclamó dramáticamente, riéndose de ambos cuando Otabek bajó la cabeza en vergüenza y Yuri le lanzó un montón de servilletas enrolladas.

   ¡Oye! eso cuesta dinero ¿sabes? - le espetó el mayor, depositando las arrugadas servilletas en la basura.

   Yuri ignoró aquel comentario con una sacudida de hombros sutil mientras le daba otro pedazo de torta a Otabek.

   ¿Quieren más café? - les preguntó al trío en la barra, asistiendo enérgicamente, Yuuri pidiendo además una taza extra al ver que Víctor había estacionado su auto y salía de él en dirección a ellos.

   ¡Yuuri! - exclamó con voz risueña, lanzándose sobre él para abrazarle, sin dejarle mucho rango de accion a su igualmente cariñoso novio, quien solo alcanzó a posar sus manos en su estómago, acariciándole lo mejor que podía.

   Víctor, creo que Yuuri necesita respirar - dijo Yuri con una expresión de pánico en su rostro, levantándose de su asiento para separar al mayor de su amigo al ver que Víctor no soltaba el agarre.

   Otabek se rió de ellos y se acercó al pelinegro, preguntándole si estaba bien mientras trataba de echarle aire con unas servilletas.

   Gracias - dijo, con la mejor mueca de sonrisa que podía mostrarle al pelinegro - Creo que deberías ahora salvarle a él- comentó con un tono divertido mientras señalaba en dirección en donde se encontraba actualmente el rubio siendo apapachado por el ruso, tratando inútilmente de zafarse del agarre del peliplata.

   Otabek se levantó y posó una mano en el hombro de Víctor, mirándole fijamente una vez el ruso dejó de reír y le prestó atención al mas bajo.

   ¿Podrías soltarlo? - dijo simplemente, desviando su mirada brevemente a la del rubio y luego nuevamente a la de Víctor.

   No le gusta que lo abracen de esa forma - dijo, retirando la mano del hombro del mayor para tomar la mano de Yuri y atraerlo hacia él, liberandolo efectivamente del agarre del peliplata, quien sonrió cuidadosamente, estudiando al más bajo en búsqueda de signos de disgusto o resentimiento, encontrando ninguno de ellos, lo cual le hizo tomar algo de confianza y presentarse formalmente, cosa que les hizo a los Yuris verse a la cara en confusión.

   Otabek se presentó de igual forma y se volvió a su asiento, mirando a los amigos del rubio imitarlo en la barra mientras Jean los veía desde el otro extremo.

   Beka... ¿está todo bien? - preguntó el rubio en voz baja.

   Si ¿Fui grosero? - contestó, algo preocupado.

   Pues no... pero fue raro... - murmuró- Víctor nunca ha estado tan serio- dijo, la sorpresa y confusión era obvia en el rostro del rubio.

   Hmm... me disculparé entonces - sonrió para tranquilizarle.

   Bueno, cuando terminen - dijo, dejando colar una sonrisilla nerviosa al ver a la pareja a su lado, en donde Yuuri estaba preguntándole al mayor que había pasado mientras Víctor restregaba su cabeza contra su cuello como un gato, sonriendo apologeticamente.

   Ah... Quizá sea porque le pedí a Yuuri que le dijera a Víctor que no se avergonzara a sí mismo cuando te presentara - Dijo avergonzado, aceptando el abrazo de consuelo que le ofreció el pelinegro.

   Ambos Yuris le dieron unos momentos a Otabek y a Víctor para que hablaran un poco y se conocieran, ayudando a Jean detrás de la barra luego de que volvieran de la minitienda que estaba a unas cuadras más adelante de la cafetería, guardando sus respectivas compras en sus autos antes de entrar nuevamente.

   Ambos le habían explicado brevemente a Jean lo que había ocurrido y porqué los habían dejado sólos, esperando un buen rato a que el hombre se enderezara y se calmara su ataque de risa, recibiendo un golpe del rubio en el pecho antes de que volvieran a sentarse con sus parejas, dejando a Jean atender a sus clientes en paz.

   Cuando Jean volvió de atender a las demás los cuatro estaban hablando tranquilamente en la barra, Yuuri estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Víctor, riéndose de lo que acababa de decir el rubio, quien se veía algo exaltado mientras Otabek reía por lo bajo y lo trataba de tomar entre sus brazos. Seguro Víctor le había estado jugándole una broma y Yuri quería golpearlo por ello.

   ¿Ya se llevan bien? - dijo mientras reía, llamando la atención de sus amigos, quienes se volvieron hacia él con mezcla de aburrimiento, pena y vergüenza.

Haha, lamento arruinar la diversión pero, ya voy a cerrar - dijo, sonriendoles gentilmente antes de dirigirse a cerrar la puerta para comenzar a limpiar el lugar.

   ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? - preguntó por cortesía Yuuri con tono amable, pues la verdad todos se habían ya distribuido por el lugar para recoger y hacerle el trabajo más fácil al pelinegro.

   No es necesario que lo hagan - exclamó con un poco de vergüenza, completamente ignorado por los muchachos que caminaban de aquí para allá diligentemente, alistando el lugar rápidamente y esperando por el mayor en la puerta.

   G-gracias - dijo Jean una vez había vuelto, apagando las luces para marcharse a casa, saliendo todos del lugar para que el mayor pudiera cerrar para irse.

   Todos se despidieron del mayor con un abrazo y se dirigieron a sus autos, Otabek quedándose un poco más aferrado al rubio al despedirse, haciendo esperar al mayor en su auto con una sonrisa socarrona.

   ¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy? - le susurró en el oído, sintiendo el familiar resoplido de su sonrisa.

   ¿Quieres que Jean me mate? - contestó juguetonamente, alejándose un poco para verle de frente.

   Ha ha ha, no... pero pensé que podríamos ver una película juntos - rió - y en realidad solo llevaré a Jean a su casa, no se quedará en mi casa hoy - exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, ladeando un poco la cabeza inconscientemente, haciéndole imposible al mayor resistirse a su propuesta.

   Muy bien ¿quieres que lleve algo? - suspiró, llevando su mano hacia el rostro del rubio, peinando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

   Hmm creo que compré lo necesario hace un rato - aseguró - un cambio de ropa tal vez - rió sonoramente, volviéndose hacia su auto con curiosidad al escuchar la corneta del auto, suspirando en derrota al ver la sonrisa socarrona de Jean, mientras Otabek dejaba caer su rostro en su hombro, ignorando a Jean por un momento.

   Bueno, nos veremos en un rato entonces - suspiró Otabek, soltando lentamente al rubio para marchar a su auto, dándole un beso de despedida antes de irse.

   ¿¡Quieres quitar esa ridícula cara de una vez!? - exclamó Yuri, su rostro rojo como tomate.

   Ha ha ha, no puedo gatito, se ven taaaan adorables - dijo antes de romper en una risa estruendosa, poniendo al rubio aún más colorado de lo que estaba, acelerando el auto para deshacerse del insoportable pelinegro que viajaba a su lado, haciendo chistes cada vez que se calmaba, haciendo el camino a su apartamento más largo de lo que usualmente era.

   Gracias gatito ¿nos vemos mañana en la tarde? - sonrió, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para bajar del auto del rubio.

   Claro - le contestó con amabilidad, despidiéndose de Jean antes de que bajara del auto.

   Muy bien - rió - Nos veremos mañana-  dijo, bajando del auto para entrar a su edificio, despidiéndose del rubio una vez más con su mano al menor mientras cerraba la puerta.

    Yuri se puso en marcha cuando Jean ya no estaba a la vista, revisando en su cabeza si había en realidad comprado todo lo necesario para la casa, ignorando aquella vocecilla, y acelerando hasta llegar a su apartamento, estacionando el auto en su puesto asignado y sacando con facilidad las bolsas de la casa del maletero del auto.

   El viaje en el ascensor fue rápido, así que, al llegar al apartamento, dejo las compras sobre el mostrador de la cocina y le envió un  mensaje rápido al pelinegro, avisándole que ya se encontraba en casa.

   No tuvo que esperar mucho por la respuesta de Otabek, así que reviso el móvil y siguió guardando las compras en la nevera para después darse un baño, seguro de que el mayor no vendría a su casa por al menos una hora.

   Yuri se relajó un poco con la ducha que tomo y se puso una ropa algo más cómoda de lo que solía usar, caminando animadamente hasta la cocina, tomando su celular para colocar su playlist favorito para comenzar a preparar la cena, cantando animadamente al rito de la canción actual, subiéndole inconscientemente el volumen hasta el máximo, cortando las verduras con el ritmo de la batería, confiado de sus habilidades para no cortarse algún dedo con el filoso cuchillo nuevo que había estrenado hacia unos días, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando el aire le fallaba y debía esperar a que comenzara el otro verso para seguir cantando junto a la banda.

   Yuri dejo todo preparado allí, esperando a que todo alcanzara la cocción necesaria tranquilamente, cantando animadamente mientras le escribía a Otabek, preguntándole si tardaría mucho en llegar, aunque aquella pregunta se contestó por si sola cuando logró escuchar el timbre de la puerta sobre las percusiones de la canción.

   Se apresuró a recibir al mayor con un abrazo y un beso en los labios, sintiendo como el mayor pasaba su brazos por su cintura y lo levantaba un poco del suelo, y lo cargaba lentamente hasta que estuvo fuera del paso de la puerta para cerrarla, evitando soltar el agarre en su precioso rubio, cerrándola con los pies mientras le besaba de forma cariñosa y lenta, como si tratara de memorizar cada centímetro de los labios del menor.

   Se separaron después de unos segundos, ambos rojos por su reciente arrebato de pasión, invitando al mayor a pasar a la cocina por un vaso de agua fría antes de la cena, indicándole que podía dejar su chaqueta en el colgador que estaba cerca de la puerta.

   Prepare algo de cenar – dio, sonando algo nervioso, temiendo que el pelinegro hubiera cenado algo rápidamente en su casa antes de venir a su apartamento.

   Oh, muero de hambre – dijo con una leve sonrisa, haciéndose paso hacia los cajones de la alacena en busca de los platos.

   Pondré la mesa entonces – dijo, sacando dos platos y dirigiéndose a la sala, colocándolos en la mesa del comedor antes de volver para buscar lo demás, depositando de paso algunos besos en las mejillas del menor antes de alcanzar los vasos, cuando se iba para dejarlos en la mesa, y de nuevo, al buscar los cubiertos. Tal parecía que aquello era deliberadamente a propósito, pero Yuri no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

   Ambos comieron en relativa calma, hablando un poco más acerca de su día en el trabajo, los proyectos nuevos que le habían asignado a Otabek, el anteproyecto que debía preparar Yuri, las curiosidades que logró sacarle Yuuri al rubio, lo que había descubierto el mayor acerca de Víctor mientras hablaban en el café. Ambos estaban más que cómodos con la compañía del otro, pensando en cómo había cambiado esa parte de ellos desde la primera vez que había estado a solas el uno con el otro, agradecidos de que haya resultado de esa forma.

   Una vez terminaron de cenar, el mayor insistió en recoger y lavar los platos, cosa que el rubio no aceptó fácilmente, así que le ayudó a lavar los platos y a ordenar la cocina, sacando una de las bolsitas de cotufas que había comprado, dejándola sobre el microondas mientras terminaban en la cocina.

   ¿Quieres ver alguna película en particular? - preguntó amablemente el rubio, sacando una garrafa con chocolate para beber, tomando unos vasos del mostrador para verter el espeso líquido en ellos.

   Uhmm... No he visto muchas en realidad... quizá sea mejor que escojas una tú - dijo, sintiéndose algo avergonzado ante la mirada incrédula del menor.

   ¡Muy bien! ¡arreglaremos eso! - dijo con entusiasmo, pensando en una película que pudiera ser de su agrado.

   Yuri puso las cotufas en el microondas y en unos minutos, tuvo un bowl lleno de ellas, listos para la película. Otabek estaba en el sillón ojeando la gran colección de peliculas del rubio cuando este llegó con el bowl.

   Tienes muchas películas - dijo, suspirando profundamente antes de mirarle de nuevo, suplicandole que pusiera alguna que le gustara para poder disfrutar de la velada con él.

   Yuri comprendió rápidamente el mensaje y paseó sus ojos por las carátulas de las películas que Otabek había sacado, divisando rápidamente un clásico cómico de Eddie Murphy, entregandosela al mayor mientras recogía las demás y las colocaba en su sitio.

   Yuri puso la película en el reproductor y volvió al sillón junto a Otabek, adoptando una pose cómoda entre los cojines y el brazo del mayor, apagando las luces mientras la primera escena se desarrollaba en el televisor, el mayor acurruco al rubio aún más contra él al acomodarse en el sillón, suspirando contento, más que feliz de poder pasar una tarde más que hogareña con la persona que amaba, y aún más cuando sabía que el rubio le correspondía ese sentimiento, pues para Yuri, no había mayor felicidad que el saber que podría pasar el resto de sus días con Otabek de ésa forma tan familiar y amorosa.

   Ninguno de los dos podría haber pedido un mejor futuro del que tenían andelante juntos.

 


	11. 10 Años Despues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo :) espero que lo disfruten <3

10 años después

 

_Finalmente… hoy regresas… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado… Beka…_

   Pensaba el rubio mientras preparaba el desayuno, tarareando sin pensar demasiado, una canción que le había gustado hace unos días.

   ¡HOY REGRESA! – Se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo del segundo piso – ¡PAPA! ¡LENA! ¡PAPA REGRESA HOY! – Exclamaba el pequeño mientras corría por el pasillo, buscando al rubio, quien movía su cabeza mientras reía ante la emoción de su pequeño hijo.

_Bueno... supongo que no puedo decir que era el único que te extrañaba..._

   ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! – gritaba mientras se hacía paso dentro de la cocina, estrellándose contra las piernas de Yuri, quien agradeció haberse alejado de la estufa antes de la colisión.

   ¡Aibek! ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de correr de esa forma? – le reprendió al pequeño antes de suspirar exasperado, derritiéndose inmediatamente al ver los ojitos marrones del pequeño mirarlo con intensidad, sus mejillas coloradas por ambas, la maratón, y el hecho de que hoy vería a su papa.

   Si amor, papa regresa hoy – dijo, sonriendo mientras se agachaba para abrazarle, sintiendo como el pequeño se zarandeaba de la risa mientras este le revolvía el negro cabello, cargándolo entre sus brazos para darle un gran beso en la mejilla.

   ¿Y dónde están mis buenos días? – exclamo el rubio, con una expresión dolida en el rostro, haciendo que el menor se sorprendiera por un momento - ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? ¿Es así como tratas a tu padre? – fingió un llanto desconsolado, técnicas que aprendió del maestro de las dramatizaciones con el paso de los años, tratando de no dejar escapar una risa al escuchar las disculpas desesperadas de su pequeño.

   Cuando el pequeño noto que su papa en realidad le estaba gastando una broma se limitó a hacer un puchero mientras le halaba los cabellos que su coleta no le sujetaba, riendo al escuchar el semiquejido de dolor que se le escapó al rubio, pero todo aquello quedo atrás pronto, pues Yuri se disculpó con el menor, y le distrajo de su broma al enseñarle un plato repleto de panquecas que estaba reposando sobre el mostrador, y que obviamente el pequeño no había podido ver gracias a su pequeña altura.

   Ve a despertar a tu hermana cariño, voy a poner la mesa para que desayunemos – dijo, soltando al pequeño, quien asintió animadamente antes de salir corriendo de la cocina, ignorando los gritos de su padre acerca de que no corriera dentro de la casa sin cuidado.

 _Dios… ¿a quién habrá salido?_ – pensó con un poco de gracia, imaginando que Otabek había sido alguna vez así de hiperactivo en su niñez, y pues, imaginar a un mini Otabek corriendo por la casa no era tan difícil, pues su pequeño Aibek, era el vivo retrato del Kazajo.

   Otabek y el habían decidido el adoptar a un pequeño después de haberse casado, pero por varias razones, unas más desagradables que otras, aquello no había podido ser posible, sin embargo, no se dieron por vencidos, y se decidieron por optar por una madre substituta, y gracias a ello, hoy tenían dos hermosos hijos, una hermosa niña llamada Elena de 5 años de edad, y el pequeño Aibek de 2 años y medio.

   Yuri se retiró de su trabajo cuando Elena había cumplido dos años de edad, pues el estrés de su nuevo cargo, y el no poder estar al cuidado de su pequeña le había pasado factura de forma brutal, provocándole ataques de ansiedad, desmayos y un desorden alimenticio; Luego de un largo año de apoyarlo e insistirle en que debía cuidar mejor de si mismo, Yuri acepto el hecho de que era mejor si se quedaba en casa por algún tiempo bajo el informe del médico que lo había estado tratando, pero la sola idea de volver luego de los dos meses de reposo junto con sus vacaciones obligatorias le habían devuelto a aquel  estado delicado de salud, por lo que presento su renuncia y se dedicó a cuidar de su pequeña y hacer uno que otro trabajo online, para distraerse cuando la pequeña estuviera durmiendo.

   Una vez los pequeños bajaron de sus habitaciones, Yuri les apapacho una vez más y les sentó en la mesa, dándole un plato a cada uno junto con jugo de naranja, observando como ambos comían de forma tranquila , cosa que, en Aibek, era extraño, pues el menor jugaba con la comida o pasaba un largo tiempo admirando y riendo acerca de la forma que tenía en el plato, o quejándose porque no quería comerlo, pero este no era el caso hoy, el menor comía con una sonrisa en el rostro, tambaleándose de vez en cuando, pero comiendo al fin.

   Yuri quiso preguntarle el porqué, pero temía distraerlo y provocar un alboroto, Lena  por otro lado, comía animadamente, restregándose los ojitos con los puños de la pijama para espabilarse un poco más, su rubio cabello, un desastre, sin embargo Yuri solo podía sonreír, pues aquella escena era una de las más bellas que había presenciado en estos últimos años, y que estaba seguro de que no se cansaría de ello.

   Sin hacer mucho aspaviento, les tomo una foto a sus hijos para el recuerdo, sonriendo al ver la expresión incrédula del pequeño al escuchar el sonido de la cámara del teléfono de su papa por un segundo antes de darle otro gran mordisco a su panqueca.

   Cuando terminaron su desayuno, les indico que vieran algunas caricaturas mientras limpiaba la cocina y los platos, prometiéndoles que los bañaría y arreglaría para que recibieran a su papa como debían, los pequeños sonrieron ampliamente a ello y se sentaron uno al lado de otro mientras veían Tom & Jerry.

   Yuri termino rápido en la cocina y se sentó con sus pequeños mientras terminaba el capítulo, riendo junto con ellos al ver que Tom caía de la terraza miserablemente en otro fallido intento de atrapar a Jerry, los tres se quedaron un rato mas así hasta que Yuri se los levo para bañarlos, trabajando menos de lo normal, pues ya Aibek estaba aprendiendo a bañarse por sí mismo, o quizá se trataba de que ya quería que lo vistiera para esperar a su papa en la sala, cosa que le hizo reír un poco, terminando con el menor rápido y vistiéndolo rápidamente para terminar de arreglar el vestido de Lena, quien se lo había puesto al revés.

   Aibek ¡quédate quieto! Te vas a desarreglar todo – suspiro en derrota Yuri mientras peinaba suavemente las hebras doradas de la pequeña, quien se reía de los saltos que daba su hermano en el sillón.

   Yuri perdió el hilo de la trenza que le estaba haciendo a Lena cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio al pequeño tropezarse entre los cojines, atrapándolo en el aire antes de que el pequeño pegara la cara de la mesita que estaba frente al sillón, sintiendo como el miedo se hacia presente en todo su cuerpo, evitando transmitírselo al más pequeño, quien había quedado con los ojos abiertos al sentir los brazos del rubio agarrándolo bruscamente.

   ¡Aibek! Por favor… ves porque no puedes saltar de esa forma, pudiste haberte lastimado – le reprendió mientras lo apegaba hacia su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza, shusheandole al escuchar los pequeños hipos de llanto del pequeño, tratando de calmarlo un poco mientras se sentaba, pidiéndole a Lena que le trajera un poco de agua fría a su hermanito.

   Después de luchar un poco con el pequeño, acepto tomar el agua, respirando con relativa normalidad, aun asustado por la casi caída, Lena se sentó a su lado y le abrazo por la espalda, tratando de confortar a su hermanito, lográndolo después de un buen rato. Yuri le ofreció una sonrisa gentil al menor cuando este por fin levanto la carita de su pecho, sus mejillas mojadas y coloradas, sus ojitos hinchados por tanto llorar; Yuri le acaricio la mejilla y le ofreció a ambos un poco de chocolate frio que guardaba en la nevera, animando un poco más a Aibek, quien se puso en pie, un poco tembloroso, y tomo la mano de su hermana para ir a la cocina, Yuri siguiéndolos a paso lento detrás de ellos, tratando de calmarse y esconder el terror que amenazaba con hacerle llorar hacia unos momentos atrás.

   Los pequeños estaban sentados en el mostrador tomando chocolate junto con unas galletas que les había sacado Yuri, aprovechando la tranquilidad de nuevo para hacerle la trenza a Lena, peinando suavemente el cabello hasta atarlo en un lazo al final, indicándole que ya estaba lista. Yuri acomodó el sweatercito que tenía Aibek y le limpió la carita, juntandolos a ambos para tomarles otra foto.

   Yuri los llevó a la sala de nuevo para que se distrajeran jugando en la consola para irse a bañar, colocandoles Mario Party antes de correr hacia el baño, riendo al escuchar a su hijo gritarle que no corriera en la casa.

   Yuri tardó lo menos posible arreglandose, pues no le agradaba dejarlos sólos sin supervisión, y aunque Lena sabía cómo calmar a su hermano, no quería descuidarlos.

   Cuando regresó a la sala, los pequeños estaban inmersos en un nivel que no habían logrado pasar desde que compraron el juego.

   ¡Papá! - dijeron los dos a coro a penas lo vieron recostarse en el espaldar del sillón y reír.

   Ayúdanos a pasar el nivel - se quejaron - Por favooooooor - dijeron rápidamente, mirándolo con ojitos grandes, haciendo que Yuri sucumbiera inmediatamente, pero justo cuando iba a rodear el sillón para sentarse, escuchó la puerta de enfrente y sonrió inmediatamente al ver a Otabek entrar por la puerta, dejando las maletas a un lado.

   ¡PAPÁ! - gritaron al unísono, y salieron corriendo para recibir al pelinegro, cargando a cada uno en un brazo para besarles las mejillas repetidas veces, haciéndolos reír mientras le abrazaban.

   Yuri estaba más que enamorado de aquella escena, las tres personas que más amaba reunidas en un solo cuadro, con sonrisas honestas, disfrutando de cada momento juntos.

   ¿Cuidaron bien de papá? ¿no es así? - les pregunto Otabek, soltando a Lena para buscar a Yuri en la sala.

   Bienvenido cariño - le recibió el rubio, dándole un rápido beso el los labios, escuchando una risilla proveniente de el pequeño en los brazos de Otabek.

   Los niños te estaban esperando con ansias - sonrió Yuri, rodeando el sillón para indicarles que se sentaran con papá en el.

   ¿Y esa trenza tan bonita? ¿Te la hiciste tu misma? - Pregunto Otabek, abrazando a la pequeña, escuchandola reír un poco.

   Papi me la hizo - dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de volverse un poco para que su papá la viera mejor, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para que viera la forma de corazón al inicio.

   ¿Te gusta? - preguntó con emoción.

   Claro que si amor, está bellísima al igual que tú - dijo, acariciandole la mejilla, sonriendo junto con la pequeña.

   ¿Y tú? estás hecho todo un galancillo - sonrió, peinandole un poco el cabello hacia atrás al igual que el suyo.

   Tan apuesto como su padre - comentó Yuri, entregandole un vaso con chocolate frío con un trozo de brownie para cada uno.

   ¡Soy como papi! - exclamó con emoción, por poco derrubandole el vaso al pelinegro, disculpandose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

   A ver pequeños, vayan arriba a buscar los dibujos que le hicieron a papá - dijo, dejándose caer en los brazos de Otabek cuando los niños habían subido por las escaleras, dándole un beso apasionado al mayor.

   No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe - dijo cuando se separaron, juntando sus frentes mientras recuperaban el aliento, disfrutando la compañía del otro antes de que los pequeños volvieran a la sala.

  La tarde en la casa fue increíblemente tranquila, los niños secuestraron a Otabek por casi toda la tarde para que jugara videojuegos con ellos, desde Mario Bros hasta super smash, juego para el cual Otabek aún no estaba preparado, prefiriendo poner tekken. Riendo al ver como Lena ganaba sin mucho problema cada encuentro.

   Yuri los miraba desde el mostrador, sonriendo al ver a sus tres amores en la sala disfrutar de una batalla reñida entre Lena, quien jugaba con Jin y, Otabek y Aibek, quienes jugaban con Paul, pues el pequeño no era muy hábil con los controles del PlayStation.

   Yuri volvió a vigilar la cena con cuidado, tomando un poco de agua mientras esperaba a que el arroz estuviera listo, sintiendo unos brazos rodearle por la cintura mientras unos labios se posaban suavemente sobre la union entre su cuello y su hombro, haciéndole derretirse. casi de inmediato.

   ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó Otabek mientras le llenaba de besos, deteniendose justo detrás de la oreja del rubio, disfrutando al ver como se estremecia ante aquella accion.

   Si... - suspiró el rubio, dejando en la repisa el cucharon con el que removia el arroz.

   Me refería a la cena - dijo, sonriendo complacido al ver al rubio bajar la cabeza y sonreir con malicia.

   Tendrás que hacerte responsable por tus acciones más tarde - le dijo con un tono amenazador, sonriendo de forma felina antes de enviarlo de nuevo a la sala mientras la cena estaba lista, observandolo irse con una sonrisa complacida.

   La cena fue un poco más normal, pues Aibek estaba jugando con su comida de nuevo, riendo al verlo mezclar de forma errática la carne con el arroz. Otabek trataba de calmarle y hacer que el pequeño comiera su plato en tranquilidad, y Lena estaba observandolos con una risilla constante, ignorando su propia comida.

   Yuri se sentía mas tranquilo al ver que todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad en la casa, pues, a pesar de lo que hicieran, los niños y él se sentían solos sin Otabek. Yuri odiaba cuando sus jefes lo enviaban lejos, pero este había sido el peor trabajo de todos, pues lo habían enviado a Australia a hacer varios complejos turísticos, reteniendolo lejos de su familia por casi tres meses. El rubio sólo esperaba que no tuviera que irse pronto.

   Otabek les entregó unos dulces que había traído cuando terminaron de comer, evitando cruzar miradas con la mirada acusadora de su esposo.

   Los niños jugaban con unos carritos que habían sacado de sus cuartos, corriendo por toda la sala mientras Otabek y Yuri limpiaban la mesa.

   Vas a tener que controlarlos cuando los dulces hagan efecto - se quejó Yuri, secando los platos antes de guardarlos en la alacena.

   Tampoco fueron muchos... - murmuró Otabek, secándose las manos antes de atrapar al menor en un abrazo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dándole un rapido beso en la frente antes de dirigirse a la sala para calmar a sus pequeños.

   A ver terremoticos, vamos a ver una caricatura ¿quieren? - les preguntó Otabek, observando como ambos respiraban pesadamente.

   ¡Siii! - gritaron al unísono, haciéndoles reír a ambos.

   Yuri se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón a un lado de Beka, viendo de reojo como el pequeño escalaba hasta estar sentado en las piernas de su papá.

   Los cuatro habían pasado un largo rato en la sala, viendo un gran número de caricaturas que le encantaban a los niños, a veces riendo ante las pequeñas peleas que se armaban por saber cuál era mejor, aunque todo eso quedaba olvidado cuando Yuri bromeaba con quitar el canal y poner cualquier otra cosa, haciendo que los niños se calmaran inmediatamente.

   Llegada las nueve, Lena y Aibek ya estaban más que dormidos, la pequeña recostada en Yuri, y Aibek sobre Otabek, babeando ligeramente el pecho de su padre.

   Esa fue la alarma definitiva para llevarlos a sus respectivos cuartos y arroparlos bien para que durmieran cómodamente, ambos dándoles besitos en la frente antes de irse y entrecerrar las puertas de los cuartos.

   Otabek se sentía algo cansado por el viaje, pero no quería ignorar a su esposo aquella noche, por lo que, a penas apagaron las luces y se acomodaron en la cama, Otabek comenzó a dejar besos furtivos en la espalda y cuello del rubio, escuchando una risilla sorpendida, pegándose aún más al pecho del pelinegro, quien continuaba su camino hasta llegar a su mandíbula, lo que hizo que Yuri volviera aún mas su cabeza para juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado, reprimiendo un gemido de sorpresa al sentir las manos de Otabek acariciarle el abdomen por debajo de la camisa, volviéndolo para comenzar un nuevo camino de besos desde su boca hasta sus muslos, en los cuales siempre se detenía para dejar marcas, que sabía que nadie más vería, sólo él.

   Pocas oportunidades como esta se les presentaba a la pareja desde que habían adoptado a sus pequeños, por lo que, el juego previo jamás se extendía entre ellos, temiendo que irrumpiera alguno de ellos en el cuarto para dormir con ellos por temor a la oscuridad o pesadillas, o simplemente porque no podían dormir. Así que Yuri urgía a Otabek a que se apresurara, arrojándose una vez más a sus brazos, y empujándolo suavemente para que se recostara en la cama, posicionándose rápidamente sobre la hombría del pelinegro y recibiéndolo con un movimiento impaciente, dejando escapar un gemido de placer al sentir cómo se adentraba sin problemas hasta que sus caderas estaban juntas.

   Shhhh... los despertarás - le susurró Otabek, su voz claramente reprimida y gutural, abrazando al rubio por la cintura antes de iniciar el movimiento, disfrutando de los suspiros que Yuri trataba de esconder en su hombro cada vez que Otabek salía y entraba de nuevo, lentamente al principio, tomando impulso con cada gemido, cada suspiro y cada palabra de elogio que le susurraba el rubio, el haciendo lo mismo para su esposo, acariciándole la espalda mientras le llenaba de besos, poniendo especial atención en cada una de esas pecas que había memorizado bien en los hombros del rubio, enfatizando el cariño que tanto le tenía al menor.

   No pasó mucho hasta que ambos terminaron, tumbándose en la cama para recobrar su aliento, los brazos de Otabek aún en la cintura del menor, acariciándole la espalda con movimientos circulares, escuchando los suspiros contentos del rubio contra su cuello.

   Eres como un gatito contento - murmuró Otabek, riendo al ver como Yuri no encontraba aún las palabras para retaliar.

   Espera, iré por una toalla - dijo el pelinegro, recostando al rubio gentilmente para levantarse hacia el baño, volviendo con una toalla poco después, limpiando al rubio con cuidado antes de pasarle su pijama, imitándolo antes de ir a dejar la toalla en el baño para volver a la cama con su esposo, acurrucándose una vez más entre los brazos del menor, sucumbiendo rápidamente al sueño.

   Aquella había sido su vida desde que se habían juntado hace diez años, incontables momentos de felicidad inundaban la memoria de ambos, quizá algunos de ellos se les escapaba de vez en cuando, pero eso no los hacía quererse menos, ambos habían hecho de aquellos años unos dignos de recordar para cuando sus pequeños les preguntaran cómo se conocieron, o cómo era que pasaban sus navidades o cumpleaños juntos, pensando un poco más allá y guardando memorias dignas de contar a sus nietos.

   La vida les había sonreído a ambos, juntandolos para formar esa hermosa familia que tanto amaban, y esperaban seguir dándoles tanto amor y cariño hasta que ellos estuvieran listos para formar una propia, y aún así, seguirían amándolos a ambos como si aún fueran sus bebés.

   En cuanto a ellos, sabían que su amor les sobraria para el momento en el que ambos se encontraran en aquella misma casa, sentados en unas sillas enormes en el patio, ambos ya entrados en edad, mirando aquella gloriosa vista de el mar, el ocaso posarse sobre aquellos botes a la lejanía, sus manos juntas mientras hablaban de cualquier banalidad que se les ocurriera, o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pues aquello había sido lo que ambos habían estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo, y se encontraron para vivir sus vidas como debía ser.

_Unidos frente una hermosa casa frente al mar..._

**Author's Note:**

> aqui les dejo el link de la canción de imagine dragons "whatever it takes"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOsM-DYAEhY
> 
> tambien la de "paradaise city" de guns n' roses  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbm6GXllBiw


End file.
